Speechless
by SilverShadow65
Summary: Many years have passed since the monks have split apart. But evil has returned more powerful than ever, and one monk can't beat it by himself. The old team has to reunite again to stop the brutal danger that has erupted so suddenly.
1. Forever Young

_**Speechless**_

So many years have been spent at the temple, but like all things, it had to come to an end. The young monks have split apart and haven't seen each other in six years. However, Chase Young has now returned more powerful then ever, and poor Omi can't beat him on his own. He now has to reunite the old team once again to conquer evil that has erupted so suddenly. Will they be able to do it after so many years?

I wrote this story over a year ago and took it off because I was tired of it. Now I'm bringing it back and it's totally different. My writing style has changed and I must say I have improved.

Rated T for language, violence, innuendos, and some sensuality.

**Chapter 1: Forever Young**

There was a slight breeze shaking the leaves of the trees that flowed passed every branch. The temple was quiet and made very little sound, except for the wind that was whispering passed the windows. The air danced over every pillar, every wall, and all the fragile windows. Dark clouds loomed in the skies as if they were about to drop the rain that was being kept inside. Leaves were falling off the tree's branches gracefully.

Then, a sprinkle of rain began to shower lightly over the temple, gently getting the roofs wet. The ear of the temple could hear the sound of rain land softly on everything. At one time, the glorious temple graced its beauty with the nature around it, but now the colors had faded and the beauty was washed away.

A man was sitting on top of the fountain, grazing his solid black eyes across the dirty water. He watched the drops of rain create circular ripples as it touched the fountain's water. His yellow skin absorbed the tiny droplets as it grazed down his baldhead. His black and blue gi was slowly getting soaked…but it didn't matter. His mind was elsewhere; his thoughts drifted from one thing to another. After looking at the clouds for a moment, he looked back down to the water.

Water.

His element. It was the one thing that reminded him of his past and who he was. Water was the very thing that kept him alive. It flowed through him as if it was his own blood. The water was his friend. Water accepted him and followed his command. Out of the whole entire world, he was the man the water chose to obey.

Meditation.

Meditating with the water was soothing and relaxing. Today, however, his mind was thinking frantically. He thought of Master Fung and the temple. He thought of Dojo. He thought of _them_. He didn't know why he thought of them…it only brought him sadness. The day they left, he lost a part of his life. He had grown to love them, something he had never really done before. They left, and it seemed a part of his life turned grey, just like the clouds above him.

He didn't know much of what happened to them all, but he was sure that all of them were successful. He pictured them all with high-class jobs or living their dreams that they had always wanted. Omi knew that he was living his; being the strongest monk that had ever lived at the temple, even better than Master Fung himself. Omi looked at his reflection, as it looked back at him.

Oh how much he grew and aged. He was an adult now, a man, which meant way more responsibilities at the temple. He was much taller and more masculine. His face was broader and his jaw line showed. His voice was deeper and his skin was the same sunshine yellow. His head wasn't so round either, but more of an oval state to it. As the world grew, he grew with it. His mind was wise and mature. _He_ was wise and mature. However, if one still told him a joke, his face would contort and twist in confusion, never truly understanding the point of them. He was the same and yet he was different…but he was still true to himself.

He watched a leaf gently land right on top of his reflection. At least he still had Dojo after all these years, and with Master Fung teaching him everything that he needed to know, training kept him up to work as well.

He looked back to the dark clouds, wondering. It shouldn't be like this; the sky had been dark before, but never this dark. It was a sign. Something was going to happen, and Omi didn't like it. He felt it inside him. Evil had been destroyed long ago…but something was returning. The clouds above him swirled like eyes staring at him. Omi glared back, biting his lower lip. This wasn't right. He and his friends conquered Chase Young, Wuya, Hannibal, Guan, and Jack Spicer. So what was the eerie emotion that he was feeling? What was this sensation that he had been feeling for months now?

His tiger instincts perked up when he heard some rustling behind him. He then loosened up when he sensed his only friend nearing him. He looked and recognized the green little dragon crawling its way toward him.

"Hey kid," Dojo said, slithering his way next to the fountain. "Dull day huh?"

"It always seems dull, Dojo. The sun hasn't shined for many months," he replied, jumping perfectly down from the top to land next to Dojo. He took a seat on the ledge, as Dojo hopped right next to him.

"Yeah, it feels like the sun just left this place all together," Dojo mused, swishing his long tail in the water. They both sat, none of them minding the empty drizzle that touched their skin. "It's too quiet."

"Of course. Many of the monks have passed away. The many funerals have just brought silence to the temple."

"Yeah," he sighed, taking a look at the temple. The temple had once been thriving with life and people, but as the monks got older…well the rest is pretty self-explanatory.

"It worries me Dojo. What will become of this place when Master Fung…" Omi stopped, realizing what he was saying. Dojo looked at him questioningly. "I am sorry, I shouldn't even be thinking such things."

"It's ok kid. It's not like I haven't thought about it either. We all have our times…and well to be honest, it looks like Master Fung will never die," Dojo joked, causing Omi to chuckle. It felt good to laugh. "Besides…we all know who is going to take over the temple once he does pass." Dojo winked.

"Please Dojo, the mixed feelings of that situation are hard to endure."

"Sorry. But come on Omi, at this rate, Master Fung won't go until he's 200. The guy is still kicking."

"Kicking? He's only kicking when engaged in a battle Dojo. He doesn't do it all the time," Omi replied confused. Dojo sighed.

"It's just an expression Omi. It means that Master Fung is still alive and healthy."

"Oh I understand now," he said and then made a very sad face. "But that is what scares me Dojo. I am afraid that he will be next someday like the others." Dojo smiled with care.

"I know how you feel kid. Master Fung has always been like a father to me too, but when it's his time, we have to accept it. But just remember this… whatever happens, to Master Fung, to this temple, or to anyone else in the world, we will always have each other. Through thick and thin we are buddies for life and no one can separate us." Omi smiled.

"That is right Dojo! I do have you! You never seem to cease!" Omi threw up his long arms proudly. Dojo didn't know how to take it. He didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. For Omi, however, it was always a compliment.

Both continued to talk, as nearby Master Fung watched with a smile. Even on an eerie day like this, his monk still found a way to make the day brighter. After he watched for a few moments, he made his way towards them. Omi immediately noticed and stood up to bow.

"Master Fung," he said as he was still crouched. "How are you this fine day?"

"I am good Omi, though I wouldn't call this day fine," he said while walking to them. He was still bald as ever, but his mustache and beard were a salt and pepper shade and his skin had a few more wrinkles. Six years could do a lot to a person at his age, but he was still healthy. "I came to talk to you for a moment."

"About what?" Omi asked, raising his tall body to a stand. Although, Omi knew exactly what he was about to ask. For some reason…he always knew.

"I've noticed your…behavior. Has there been something on your mind? Has anything been bothering you lately?" he asked with sympathy. It was then the rain began falling harder. The simple droplets ceased, and now strong waves of water were being pressed on their skin.

"Could we maybe take this inside?" Dojo asked, trying to use his tail as an umbrella. Omi still didn't mind the rain, but respected Dojo's request. Master Fung nodded, as all three of them went into one of the temple buildings.

"Now, as I was saying," Master Fung began, taking a seat on one of the pillows. Omi sat across from him, noting how the candles lit the room very nicely. He was slightly distracted when he saw Dojo wrenching himself of the excess water, but tuned back to his master.

"Yes Master Fung, something has been bothering me. I'm sure you have noticed the signs as well," Omi finally replied, somewhat nervous. Master Fung nodded.

"Yes Omi, the other monks and I have felt the disturbances in nature."

"Which explains the creepy clouds everyday," added Dojo.

"I am…afraid master. I thought we stopped evil once and for all, but this…this feels the opposite," Omi admitted. Master Fung stood up from his place, and walked to the window. He watched the rain pour harder and harder.

"As long there is light in the world, there is darkness. Once the darkness is put out, it always manages to return. Where there is light, there is dark. However…"

"Where there is dark, there is light," Omi finished. Master Fung nodded once more.

"The world may seem to let the darkness in so easily and let light in so harshly, but the light is always stronger. Remember that Omi," Master Fung finished.

"So it is true then? Evil is rising once again?" Omi asked, no longer wanting to sit down.

"It would seem so, young dragon," Master Fung looked at Omi. Omi looked down at a frightened Dojo.

"Great, and I thought searching shen gong wu for six years was bad," he muttered.

"But when will they strike? We need to be ready!" Omi said with determination. Master Fung remained silent. Lightning flashed, causing Dojo to jump and hide behind Omi. Master Fung stared at the clouds skeptically, squinting his eyes at the large swirls forming. Omi and Dojo watched, neither one of them wanting to disturb the master. Suddenly, Master Fung's eyes gaped open and he jumped toward Omi. A second later, an explosion erupted through the wall, causing boards of the wall to smash into the other buildings.

Omi immediately picked up Master Fung and ran outside, with Dojo right on his tail. He put the master down, looked around and saw panic. The monks were running around, some being chased by large jungle cats and some trying to put out the fires that had flamed the buildings. In that matter of time, the rain stopped pouring and went to a perfect drizzle. What Omi felt was at most importance was the shen gong wu vault. The whole building was on fire.

Omi ran as fast as he could down to the vault. When he got there, he saw some monks trying to put out the fire. He took out the Orb of Tornami from his inner gi, and was about to drench the tall building. He stopped suddenly, seeing a tall womanly figure standing on top of it. At first he thought it was Kimiko, but he narrowed his eyes and saw the true person. Katnappe stood tall, about to enter the building from the top.

He couldn't help but gulp. She had grown taller, and her body was full of sultry curves and sex appeal. She wore the same black leather outfit; only she let her long blond hair flow naturally without her cat ears. She winked seductively at him, knowing she got the attention she wanted him to express. She clawed the glass roof swiftly, as the glass shattered into pieces. She waved once more to him, jumping right through.

He was about to follow her, when five large jungle cats surrounded him. He focused his chi and was about to attack.

"Omi…it's been a while, hasn't it?" a dark and uncanny voice said from behind him. Omi knew that voice and turned to look Chase Young in his dark golden eyes. "Well…someone has grown up, hasn't he?"

He looked exactly the same, of course, considering he was immortal. The only difference was his muscle tone. Ever since his defeat, it seemed he had been training. His muscles were larger and his hair was slightly shorter. His cats growled.

"Tell me, how has collecting shen gong wu been? After six years, I would just get tired of it. It has been…boring around here hasn't it?" Chase taunted. Omi glared, still watching the cats apprehensively. Chase raised his brow. "And where are the other dragons? Don't tell me you're here alone?"

Omi had to calm down. So many distractions were happening around him. Fires were burning everything down, the monks were fighting the large cats, and Katnappe was stealing shen gong wu. After so many years of collecting as many shen gong wu as he and Dojo could, that little snobby bitch was stealing them. They had hundreds now! There was no way she could steal them all. Omi ignored Chase's taunts.

"You were defeated long ago Chase Young. Why have you returned?"

"So many questions, so little time. I'd love to sit and catch up, but my ride is here," he mused, seeing his giant bird flying towards him. Omi was confused. Chase always worked alone and never had any interest in shen gong wu…ever. What was his plan? "This pathetic world is finally going to be mine."

"Not if I don't have anything to say about it!" Omi flipped through the air, over the large cats, and started attacking. Chase smiled, ready for what Omi had prepared. Omi threw a back knuckle, reverse punch, and then a left roundhouse. Chase blocked all of them perfectly. Soon, both were on the roof, surrounded by fire.

Chase started to do back flips while Omi started to punch rapidly. Omi kept missing, for Chase was known to be fast. Chase kicked up right under Omi's chin. Omi fell back and landed on his back, barely missing the fire. He looked up and saw Chase coming at him with an axe kick. He quickly rolled to the side as Chase's heel went right through the roof. Omi thought quickly and kicked him right in the face. Chase rolled off the roof, but still managed to land on his feet. Chase looked up at Omi who was also standing and glaring at him.

"You have gotten much better Omi, I see that old man has trained you well over the years," he paused looking over at Master Fung taking down each cat that came his way. "Too bad I'm going easy on you."

He snapped his fingers and more jungle cats came out, all of them growling at the monks who were attempting to put out the fire. The cats thrashed down the doors of the buildings, trying to destroy as much as possible.

"This was only a warning Omi. Don't try to stop to stop me," he announced. Slowly, the temple, his home, was being destroyed. Omi could only watch in horror. He was just one man…he couldn't stop this all by himself.

The doors of the shen gong wu vault opened roughly, as Katnappe walked out, swaying he perfect hips. Behind her, she dragged seven large bags of shen gong wu with her.

"Changing chopsticks," she purred, shrinking the large bags so that they fit in the palm of her hand. She took the bags and stuck them securely in a side pouch on her belt. She looked up and gave a stern nod to Chase, whom nodded back. Then a familiar robot swooped down and picked her up, flying her through the dark clouds.

When Chase wasn't paying attention and admiring his glory, was when Omi sprang into action and tried to surprise him with one final attack, but Chase's instincts went off before Omi did. He blocked Omi's promptly, and both glared at one another.

"Nice try Omi, but my instincts have tripled over the years. You may have gotten better, but so have I," he finished when he gave Omi a head butt right in his nose. He fell and landed on his back, feeling the blood drip from his nostril. "I have grown stronger Omi, stronger than you will ever know. Now I'm just one step closer."

With that he called back his cats and jumped on top of his bird that flew over just in time.

"Don't fight the pain Omi, embrace it. You'll come to my side willingly once you do," he laughed maniacally and flew away on his bird, while his cats retreated into the jungle. Realizing that there was still panic and fire going on around him, he stood up once more and took out the Orb of Tornami.

"Orb of Tornami!" he yelled as water rushed everywhere onto the fire inflicted areas. Smoke appeared out of windows and ash was already flaking through the air. Sadness fell upon him once again. Chase had done his homework; he distracted Omi, while Katnappe took what he wanted.

He walked through the vault depressed. She didn't take everything; only the meaningless wu was still available. The Mantis Flip Coin, Monkey Staff, Third Arm Sash, Falcon's Eye, Ants in the Pants, Lotus Twister, and a lot of others were some of the few that had been left behind. Omi gripped his Orb of Tornami tightly in his hands, his anger rising. The Kaijin Charm, Cat's Eye Draco, Crest of the Condor, and the Longhorn Taurus were gone. Not to mention, all of their Wudai weapons had been taken as well, except for the Shimo Staff that Omi kept in his room. Omi punched the wall furiously, creating a cavity. It wasn't enough that his friends weren't here, but now the objects that reminded of them had been taken also.

He felt a tear trickle down his cheek. It wasn't fair. He missed them more than ever. If they had been here, they would have stopped Chase easily. He would have immediately taken out the fire, Kimiko would have stopped Katnappe, Clay would have taken care of all the cats, while the Shoku warrior took care of Chase Young.

That was another thing he had learned while growing up. It wasn't all about him. Other people had gifts and were capable on their own. He always thought he was the best…but now it didn't seem that way at all. Besides sometimes being a little conceited, his friends gave him hope everyday, and when they left… it was like he lost it all. He didn't realize how much his friends made an impact on him. They, indeed, taught him a lot. He was teaching them, while they taught him. He learned so much from them. He learned without friends helping you, you couldn't get very far.

He wiped the tear away quickly as he heard someone walking down the stairs. Master Fung, with Dojo around his neck, went up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me, young dragon" he said, sensing his despair. Omi nodded as they walked up the spiraling staircase. The entire temple wasn't burned down; half still remained. They walked to one building that wasn't burned down... Omi's room. Since the other three left, Omi was able to turn the small vacancies into one large dorm. "You may sick down Omi." Omi obliged, not in the mood to stand anyway. Dojo came and sat next to Omi, as he smiled with appreciation. "Do not be sad, young one, or you will only give Chase Young the satisfaction he longs for."

"I am sorry master, but I can not help it."

"I understand, but this was a test. He's merely testing our strength and vigor."

"So turn that frown upside down kid," Dojo motioned, creating a frown on his own face and then turning it into a big smile. He succeeded, for Omi couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous Dojo looked.

"Forgive me Master Fung. I shall show no more weakness from now on," Omi said determined.

"Emotions aren't a weakness Omi. It's how the enemy perceives them is the problem. Now…" Master Fung began, looking out the window. "…we certainly have a great issue on our hands, don't we? Chase Young has returned, more improved than ever. It seems we can't defeat him on our own."

"So what are you suggesting Master Fung? That we just give up?" asked Dojo incredulously.

"No Dojo, they day we give up is the day I truly go insane," he replied. "What I am saying is that… we need help. We can't do this on our own."

"But Fungmister, the other monks tried to help and…well let's just say they were pretty unsuccessful. I mean, did you see the way they handled that fire? Screaming girls could have handled it better than they did," Dojo said again, not seeming to keep his mouth shut.

"No Dojo," he said again, getting a little annoyed. He sighed again. "I knew this day would come… I just didn't know when. This is serious though…"

"What are you talking about Master Fung?" asked Omi with a serious look on his face. "How are we going to stop this?"

"We need help Omi. As wise as you are, you know that we can not do this alone."

"But from who Master Fung? As Dojo said, the other monks are…well incapable."

"We need to bring them back to the temple, Omi."

"Who?" Omi questioned once again. Master Fung grumbled inside; Omi was still sometimes clueless, as wise as he is now.

"Master Fung… you don't mean," Dojo said stunned. Now Omi was curious. "But it's been so long."

"Master Fung! Please just tell me!" said Omi frantically.

"The Dragons of Wind, Earth and Fire," he said simply. Omi's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Yes Omi. How else are we to defeat Chase Young without the other three elements? We need to bring them back." Omi's hands flew to his fore head to clear his mind.

"All of them are probably back at their home towns," said Dojo, somewhat excited. Master Fung nodded.

"B-but it's been so long…" Omi was in a daze. He slowly massaged his temples, trying to get rid of the sudden headache. "I…I-I'm sorry, I don't know what to say."

"Say that you're excited kid!" Dojo cheered. "We're going to see them again!"

"Dojo, this is a very important mission. It might be more difficult bringing them back. Some may have already started families and some might not want to relive the memories from this temple. It will be difficult to pull them out of their adult lives. I bid you to take caution if they argue not to come."

"But master, I haven't seen them in years. How will I recognize them? How will they recognize me?"

"Uh Omi, your yellow," Dojo said.

"That is my point! How will they recognize me?! I'm practically invisible!"

"Uh… never mind."

"The search will be harder than you think, but without them, Chase has already won," Master Fung said.

"Alright Master Fung. I shall accept the difficult task. Dojo and I will search for them."

"Pack many things, I expect you to be gone a minimum week or so. You will first go to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil where you will find Raimundo. Then it's Texas, United States where you will find Clay. And the last place is Tokyo, Japan and that is where you'll find Kimiko."

"Cool, I've always wanted to see what happened to all of them, and now I can," said Dojo. He jumped outside quickly and transformed into his larger self. "Let's go kid!"

"Dojo, I think we should let Omi pack a few things before he goes."

"Oh all right," he sighed, sliming down to his smaller self.

"But Master Fung, this all I need. We could leave right now," Omi said pointing to his clothes.

"Trust me Omi, go to your room. I think you need to recollect on the past," Master Fung said. "Come along Dojo. I want you to make me one more cup of tea before you go."

Omi watched his master and a grumbling Dojo walk out of his room. He stood there, still wondering what Master Fung said about recollecting the past. He looked around his room. He had a few pictures when he was younger of him and his friends. He picked up the picture and looked at it.

Omi was smiling proudly and holding up his hands, while Raimundo was smirking and giving him some bunny ears behind his head. Clay was smiling and tipping his hat slightly forward, as Kimiko was giving a great big smile while holding up a peace sign with her two fingers.

All of them would have probably looked so different, just like him. He looked at Raimundo, then Kimiko, and then Clay.

"I bet Clay still wears the same cowboy hat," he smiled, letting his finger smooth over the portrait.

He remembered taking the picture like it was yesterday. As soon as the flash went off, Kimiko started yelling at Raimundo for putting bunny ears behind Omi's head and for totally ruining the picture. All Raimundo did was smirk at her yelling as he gave her a face that said 'He could care less.' Then Clay would stand there and say a witty remark in his southern accent.

He remembered that day perfectly…because it was the day they left…

"_Ugh, I so don't want to train right now," groaned Raimundo, sitting on the ground._

"_Raimundo! You are the Shoku warrior! You must uplift your teammates when in battle!" Omi yelled. Raimundo would merely roll his eyes, doing his best to ignore the small bald kid. The three boys waited for Kimiko to arrive._

"_Come on Rai, we got the whole day off yesterday," chirped Clay, leaning against the pole of the bars. "It's not like my biscuits are burning."_

"_What? You made food at a time like this?" Omi questioned._

"_No Omi, he's saying he's not sore or anything," Raimundo corrected._

"_Sore? Why would he be sore? We had the privilege to get the day off yesterday!"_

_Raimundo smacked his forehead and threw his head back and looked up in he bright blue sky. It had been a month since they finally defeated Chase and the rest of the evil gang. For two months, they had been relaxing and using their time to spend it with each other. After a month, it was a done deal that Chase or anybody else would be returning. Even Jack Spicer had finished up bad boy deal and had gone to high school._

_For the time being, the gang has just been collecting shen gong wu that would arise randomly. It wasn't even a challenge anymore; they would leave, collect, and go home. There was no one to stop them or any xiaolin showdowns to do. Evil had finally stopped._

_Omi would say that Raimundo has been an ok leader, but everyone knew Rai was the greatest. He was strong, brave, fearless, and always knew what to do. Oh and he definitely took pride in that._

"_Damn, where is that girl?" Raimundo asked, raising his head, looking around for Kimiko._

"_Oh those females, you know how they can be. They are always late to everything," Omi said, doing several spins in a perfect motion._

"_Just don't say that around her, partner," Clay warned._

"_I already heard him," Kimiko said from behind, narrowing her eyes at Omi. Raimundo couldn't help but smile seeing her. He noted how the sun made her hair shine brighter. He smirked._

"_Well finally! Having some feminine troubles?" Raimundo teased, standing on his two feet. Suddenly her face turned sad and she did her best to put on a fake smile. Raimundo immediately took back what he said and frowned. He was about to apologize when she spoke._

"_Master Fung would like to see us, actually. That's what took me so long," she explained, her face still poignant. She turned to leave._

"_Wait Kim, what's wrong?" Raimundo said with concern. He could have sworn she saw tears in her eyes._

"_You'll find out soon enough," she waved for them to follow, doing her best to not meet their gaze. Master Fung was sitting quietly by himself, meditating as he heard their footsteps._

"_Young monks, please take a seat," Maser Fung. Each of them obeyed. Raimundo was still worried about Kimiko, who looked miserable. Master Fung didn't look so well himself. In fact he looked torn. Dojo appeared from the window, looking depressed himself. "As you know, evil hasn't been occurring lately."_

"_And that is a good thing. We have triumphed evil once and for all!" Omi said with a happy face. Kimiko couldn't help but smile._

"_Yes Omi, but there is something else…" Master Fung replied. He then explained the situation. He told them how they were getting older and had their whole lives ahead of them. He told them how the temple wasn't the best place to be raising teenagers when they should be home. He told them how they actually had a life waiting for them outside the temple. Jobs, opportunities, careers were waiting for them. "I'm sorry I didn't see it before…I have been holding all of you back. I have been so selfish…"_

"_Master Fung…I…I don't get it," Raimundo stuttered. "My life is here."_

"_I know Raimundo, but the circumstances have changed. I didn't realize that when I brought you here in the first place that…that I would have to let you go as well when the time occurred. I was only planning on you being here for three years, and it's even exceeded that."_

"_Master Fung…we…this is like our home," Clay spoke. "I mean, I love Texas and all, but I love it here too."_

"_Trust me when I say that I truly don't want you to leave…but it would be selfish of me to not let you go. You must understand that this is extremely hard for me to bear."_

"_So don't do it then! All of us are fine here, right guys?" Raimundo turned to them. Clay and Omi agreed, but Kimiko hung her head low. "K-Kimiko?"_

"_Oh Rai, of course I love it here. All of you are like family to me…but my father called…"_

"_And I took matters in to my own hands," Master Fung finished. "I have contacted all of your families and told them I would be sending you back." Omi looked broken. Dojo looked back at the group once more and slithered away. He couldn't take it anymore._

"_B-but Master Fung! My…my friends…" he was confused and distressed._

"_Our job is to collect all the wu. There are still hundreds out there!" Raimundo argued._

"_That is no longer your job; Omi will be doing that. I am beyond satisfied with your training and pleased as your master. I can't thank you enough, young dragons. You have brought this temple so many smiles and triumphs. Please…you must understand where I am coming from."_

_The group remained silent. It was true…they were getting older. Time wasn't stopping. They did their job as dragons and fulfilled their tasks. Raimundo knew his mother and all his insane brothers and sisters missed him life crazy. Clay knew his father missed him around the ranch. Kimiko knew her father missed her dearly as well. All in all, they too were being selfish as well. Raimundo gulped and nodded._

"_We understand master."_

"_Good, Dojo will take you two home," he nodded to Clay and Raimundo. They looked questioningly at Kimiko. "Kimiko has her own transportation."_

_After a few more sighs and goodbyes, the monks thanked Master Fung and went o go pack. Kimiko was already packed; apparently, she knew about this whole thing a few days ago. She smiled, taking out her camera while taking some shots of the boys as they packed._

"_Come on, one of all four of us," she said._

"_Aw Kim, I'm not in the mood," Raimundo said._

"_I'll take one," Clay offered, as he held the camera so that she and him were perfectly in the center. She smiled deeply at Clay before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and instinctively played with his hat out of habit. Raimundo glared and was about to say something._

"_Oh I want a picture!" Omi cheered, taking the camera from Clay. "If only I knew how to work this."_

"_Well if Raimundo would come, all four of us could be in it," Kimiko said, narrowing her eyes at him._

"_Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming," he gruffly replied. They got in their positions, the same exact ones. After the picture was taken, Kimiko began to yell._

"_Raimundo! This was supposed to be a nice picture! You look stupid with the bunny ears!"_

"_Actually, Omi looks stupid…I look good," he replied smoothly. "I like the picture."_

"_I don't understand. Are you saying I am some sort of animal?" Omi questioned._

"_Nah Omi, Rai's just being a jackass…now that's an animal," Clay smirked, as Raimundo glared. Kimiko quickly printed the pictures off her computer. _

"_So, what are you guys going to when you get back?" Kimiko asked casually, printing as many pictures as she could before her ride came. She looked at Raimundo hesitantly; she had something important to tell him before he left._

"_I don't know, help my pa out with the ranch most likely," Clay replied. "Go back to school."_

"_Well I know that when I get back, the ladies will be all over me. Did I tell you guys I had a fan cub? Yeah, life doesn't get much better then that. Soaking up the sun with a bunch of chicks is what I'm going to do," he smirked, picturing it in his mind. Kimiko frowned behind her computer. Her eyes felt heavy as she looked down._

_What was she thinking? Raimundo was a player…how could he ever feel the same way? But…but what happened to the courageous brave boy she fell for so long ago? She looked down at the picture she just printed; one of her and Raimundo together._

"_Yeah right Raimundo," Clay teased._

"_A guy can dream, can't he?" he smirked. She sighed deeply, almost feeling tears behind her eyes._

"_My friends…will I ever see you again?" Omi suddenly asked. All eyes lay upon him. Being the protective mother that she was to Omi, Kimiko jumped off her chair and held him._

"_I…I honestly don't know, partner," Clay said, taking off his hat._

"_Oh Omi, we'll keep in touch," Kimiko said gently. It was then the wind picked up and each could hear a helicopter outside the temple. She gave Omi a kiss on the cheek and got up to grab her things. Omi turned bright red, too stunned to move an inch. She gave Clay a hug and realized Raimundo wasn't there. She frowned, very disappointed that he didn't want to spend their last goodbye with her. After saying one last goodbye to Dojo and the rest of the monks, she walked to the arch of the temple._

"_Good afternoon, Miss Tohomiko," a servant said, grabbing her things. She took one last look at the temple and sighed._

"_So where's my kiss?" Raimundo said with a smirk, as he walked up to her._

"_I didn't think the Shoku warrior wanted one," she smirked back. She looked at the ground before handing him the picture of the two of them. "Here." He smiled when he saw it._

"_When did we take this?"_

"_The day you got promoted," she said simply, rolling her foot in the grass. She sighed one last time before giving him a deep hug. She buried her face in his chest and was grateful that he hugged her back._

"_Don't you ever forget me, Raimundo," she cried._

"_I could never forget you," he replied, resting his chin on her head. He grumbled as he heard her servants telling her to hurry. She wiped her tears before she could look at him. It looked like he wanted to tell her something so bad, but couldn't. "I'll miss you."_

_She smiled once more, pecking his lips with a small kiss, before running to the helicopter. He stood, too stunned to move, as his hand gently touched his lips. He watched the helicopter take off and fly over the mountains. He held the picture close to his chest, as he continued to feel her heat still on his body, and the burning sensation on his lips._

_He slowly walked back, receiving a mischievous look from Clay. Then Dojo enlarged himself and the two of them took off into the sunset. Omi watched, sadly, from the ground, feeling the tears from his eyes flow down his round cheeks._

_It was over…just like that. It took him a month to realize they didn't leave any address or number to contact…nothing._

_It was over…just like that…_

Now he realized what Master Fung was talking about. He wanted him to remember his past to prepare for the future. It always brought him depression when he thought of them…but the future held so much more for him.He looked at more pictures on his dresser. Some of them by himself, some with Kimiko, some with Raimundo, some with Clay, and some even with Master Fung and Dojo. He could almost feel some tears being backed up in his eyes.

He was going to see them again, all of them. He didn't even care if they agreed to fight along his side again or not; at least he was going to see them. He wanted to see Raimundo's cocky grin, Kimiko's big gorgeous smile, and Clay's big hat that he used to fit inside of. All he wanted to do, if they did not agree, was talk and see how they were doing. And maybe this time get some phone numbers or an address so they could keep in touch.

He was ready to go. He didn't pack anything. He didn't need anything. He didn't need twenty different styles like Kimiko did when she was around. He just liked his natural robes and wore them everywhere he went. He ran out to Dojo who was waiting for him with Master Fung.

"I am ready Master Fung."

"Good, I trust that you reminisced on your past a little?"

"Yes I did Master, thank you. It showed me how much I truly missed them."

"Well, we aren't getting any younger! Hop on kid!" Dojo said as he transformed into his huge self.

"Be careful Omi. If they do not want to come, then do not force them," said Master Fung.

"But what about you? What if Chase attacks while we are gone?" said Omi.

"We will be fine young one, just you focus on your mission and that only. We can take care of ourselves."

"I seriously doubt it," mumbled Dojo.

"Ok then. Dojo, how about we go to the beach?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself kid."

And with that, Dojo took off into the sky and soared through it as if he were a kite. You could hear his cheers of joy from the temple. Master Fung sighed when they took off; even he was a little nervous.

A bird sat in a tree, watching the sight before him. Its eyes zoomed in, seeing the monk hop on the dragon and fly. That was its cue. It took off from its perch and flew. It flew over the hills and mountains, till finally it found itself in a dark lair. It flew into a hole, as a giant room came up on the other side where Chase was waiting. The bird projected what it saw and observed.

"So, that's his plan. Omi is going to retrieve the others back to the temple," said Chase after looking through his bird's eye. "With all of them back, his hope and strength will be restored. He will be strong again."

"So what are we going to do?" said a mysterious voice coming from the darkness. A young man with bright red hair emerged from the darkness.

"_You_ know what to do…"

_Could we fix you if you broke?_

_**Chapter 1 is complete. Tell me what you guys think. I know there are a LOT stories like this where they split up and meet up once again, but I'm hoping this is different and you guys like it. I'm also hoping it catches your interests and what not…I'll see how the first chapter goes and then see what I'm gonna do. Hope you guys like it and give it a chance…**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	2. Who I Am

_Hey guys, sorry it took a while, but I have been writing like crazy for this and another story I'm working on. Finally chapter two is here and I hope you guys enjoy it. This is Raimundo..._

_

* * *

_

_**Who I Am**_

White puffy clouds were seen everywhere as they flew. The scene was beautiful, as the sun shined brightly in the sky. Omi couldn't help but stare at the glorious sight, for he hadn't seen the sun in so long. Omi looked down from Dojo and all he could see was water… no land anywhere in sight. He held out his hands as the clouds grazed them; he felt the moisture and water within them. He absorbed the water from the clouds and soon he formed a small sphere of water. He formed the sphere bigger and bigger.

"Dojo, do you require water?" he asked, as Omi took a sip. Dojo's big face brightened.

"Sure kid," he replied, opening his mouth. Omi turned the sphere into a long straight horizontal flow. He used it somewhat like a water fountain, as Dojo swallowed gratefully.

Flying with Dojo always made Omi feel so happy and liberated. He relived his past when he sat upon Dojo's neck. All those memories came rushing back. Only this time, he wasn't sad, but excited. He honestly didn't know why he didn't do this sooner. He should have visited them all the time, but for some reason, he thought he could never see them. What was he thinking? It wasn't like he had some restraining order on them. However…they probably thought the same thing.

It was then he began to worry. What if…what if they didn't want to see him? What if they didn't want to remember the past? What if he _was _restricted?

"Uh Dojo?" started Omi. "I'm…I'm worried."

Dojo didn't say anything but sighed. He knew how Omi felt…only because he felt the same way. First, he felt like a coward for not properly saying goodbye to the kids all those years ago. He felt, considering he was a very good friend to them, that he should have been more out there. However, depression got the better of him, and he couldn't face them. Second, he felt what Omi was feeling. What if they truly didn't want to return? Would Chase win? Omi surely couldn't do this by himself…and that's what scared him.

No, he couldn't think like that, not when his friends were in danger. He always had faith in his friends and in himself; but ever since they left, he slowly lost it. It took him a while to realize how much of an effect those kids had on him. Truth was, he loved them. He loved them as if they were his own. That's why it was so hard for him to cope. When they were around, he had the time of his life. When they were around, he felt free and young. He had fun…and he missed that.

He couldn't disappoint Omi…not like this.

"Don't be worried Omi," he sighed, trying not to show Omi his weakness.

"But how are you not worried Dojo? If this doesn't work…" he stopped before he could finish, doing his best to show Dojo that he had no negativity. It wasn't working very well…

"Don't feel ashamed kid. I know what you're thinking, and it scares me too," he admitted. "But…think of what Master Fung would say right now, Omi. He would say be strong and have hope in yourself and in others."

Omi was silent for a few moments, as Dojo's words were circling through his mind. Dojo could almost sense his smile forming widely on his face. He stood up quickly on his back, jumping at his own words.

"Dojo! You are absolutely right! I am talking the crazy right now! Why am I even thinking such things?" he began saying frantically. Dojo rolled his big eyes, as Omi continued to blabber rhetorical questions to Dojo. Dojo waited till Omi calmed and sat back down.

"Now can we stop moping and get to Brazil already? We're actually getting close," Dojo said, squinting his eyes to see a tiny piece of land in the far distance.

Omi didn't answer him, which surprised Dojo. Instead, Omi closed his eyes and listened. He opened them scared.

"Dojo…the water…it is in pain," Omi said slowly, trying to hear its thoughts.

"What?" Dojo asked, looking down at the water, his flying beginning to slow down. It looked normal to him, but the dragon of water obviously thought differently. Dojo flew closer to the water for Omi to get a better reading. Omi touched the water and frowned cheerlessly.

"Something is not right…" Omi said, studying the water in his hand.

* * *

The hot sun was sending out its powerful rays on the beach of Rio de Janiero. The wind was barely billowing the tall palm trees that gave its little shade. The crystal clear water was like a never-ending blanket across the horizon. Those who loved the beach and the sea truly understood its breathtaking beauty.

He walked outside, wincing at the bright sun. His naked chest immediately felt the smoldering heat. He pulled some shades out of his back pocket and put them on swiftly. His shaded eyes scanned the beach, watching the various amounts of people play and swim. Rio had definitely become a big tourist attraction over the years. He pursed his lips slightly, getting out a surfboard and some wax to do his work.

Raimundo and some of his friends owned a small surf shop right on the beach. It was any ordinary shop, complete with surfboards, swimsuits, swim and scuba gear, bikes, kayaks, small boats and surf lessons.

His muscle flexed as he greased the board roughly with the wax, wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead. His lucky golden medallion hung from his neck. He smirked, turning the wind toward his direction, as the breeze cooled his sweat.

Raimundo had definitely grown. He was taller and very muscular, but still lean. His hair was slightly longer, but only to the extent of making his spikes stand up more. He still had the same emerald eyes and famous grin. He was beyond handsome and had a knack for the women to turn their heads.

He took a break, looking back onto the beach. He hadn't really taken a 'look' in some time. He lived by the beach practically his whole life. He couldn't help but wonder if he could ever live anywhere else. It was true that he got his fair share when it came to its serene sight, but still the thought was assuring. The beach would always be considered his 'home,' but he could always move somewhere else if he chose to do so. Still, nothing could ever beat the wonders of Rio…

"Hey Raimundo!" a voice called. Raimundo looked up to see one of his good friends, David, running up to him. He had salt water sliding down his body, as he carried his surfboard. His hard breathing meant he had been paddling for quite some time. David put down his board and got a towel, to dry himself off, from the counter. Raimundo lifted his sunglasses onto his head to get a better look at him. "Dude, it's totally flat out there. I'm not getting anything." David grumbled, taking out a beer and sitting in a chair.

"Don't you think it's bad service to drink on the job?" Raimundo grinned.

"Who told you that?" David rolled his eyes, taking a swig. "How many did we get today?"

"Just a couple of kids," he replied, finishing his board to lean it against the wall.

"Better than nothing," David shrugged, pulling down his shades. He didn't leave them on for long, however, as he took them right back off when a pack of women began walking towards them. "Heads up. Lara's coming."

"Doesn't that tramp have anything else better to do?" Raimundo growled. David licked his lips in amusement.

"I say we let them come," he said slyly.

"Dude, how many times have you hooked up with her? Ten? I can't keep count anymore," Raimundo muttered, putting a shirt on.

"Well, how many times have you?" David shot back, as Raimundo glared.

"I have _never_ hooked up with her. She thinks she owns me just because I always deny her," Raimundo defended. He didn't get the chance to continue. Lara and her gang had already approached the shop.

"Hey Raimundo, how's the surf today?" Lara asked smoothly, dangling her fingers on his surfboard.

"Why don't you go try it out yourself?" Raimundo replied dryly, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh Rai, why are you always so tense?" she made a move to touch him, but he was just too fast, as he moved passed her. He visibly flinched at the sound of his nickname; only his friends were allowed to call him that.

"Maybe because you come to the shop everyday wanting a lesson," he rolled his eyes.

"Raimundo, a surf lesson isn't the only kind of lesson I want," she winked, as Raimundo began to feel uncomfortable. Don't get him wrong, Lara was an extremely beautiful girl, but she used her beauty in all the wrong ways, and that was something Raimundo wasn't about. She changed the subject quickly. "So Rai, how many girls have come up to you today? I've already seen three flirt with you."

"I gotta tell ya, I didn't take you for the stalker type, but now I'm actually seeing it," he mused. He heard her growl, as her friends began to whisper in shock. All David could do was watch in interest.

"What happened to you? You were so laid back when we were younger! You weren't…like this! You don't even have fun anymore," she sneered. He looked into her deep hazel eyes. As he looked into them, her eyes were suddenly replaced by gorgeous blue ones. He shook his head hysterically, blinking frantically at the illusion.

Again. This was happening again. This always happened when he talked to a woman for too long. He saw _her_. He saw the girl that he knew when he was younger. He saw her little girl face, her small rosy lips, cute pigtails, and those big blue striking eyes. Did she have that big of an impact on him? He thought he had gotten over her around four years ago…and that's when the illusions started. Why was he seeing this? He didn't understand.

Leaving that temple was one of the hardest things for him. Once in a while, he'd take out his Shoku gi and stare at it. So many things had happened since he left. Was he over the temple? Was he over her? Is that why he gave up his training two years ago? Is that why he never wanted to remember the temple…because of her? The temple years were something he'd never forget. He promised her that he'd never forget her. Was his mind telling him to never forget?

He closed his eyes. There it was…the temple. The spectacular large temple and all its glory. Please, how could he forget the temple? He just slowly lost interest over the years. He kept his Shoku work after he left the temple, but after a while he thought it was worthless. _She _probably would have kept going. She would have bravely stood up for her beliefs. She wasn't afraid of being abnormal.

He blinked and suddenly he was back to reality.

"Lara, you're version of fun is…well let's just say it's probably not even legal," David smirked, finishing off his beer.

"Oh, don't get me started with _you_. You're the biggest hypocrite of them all!"

"Hey, I'm not going to deny it," he simply winked. She couldn't take it anymore. She turned around sharply and briskly walked away, her friends following her not far behind.

"That was intense," David smiled.

"Psycho bitch," Raimundo muttered, still in a daze. "Who does she think she is? She's not _that_ hot."

"Look dude, first of all, Lara is totally hot. Second, she was right. Plenty of girls have come up to you today and you didn't even smile at them. I'm starting to worry if you're on the _other_ side of the fence."

"Excuse me?" Raimundo said aghast, ready to kill.

"Whoa calm down, I was just seeing if you were awake," he held up his hands in defense. "You just scare me sometimes dude. If I were you, I would have tapped that years ago."

"You did."

"Yeah but I'm not you. What happened to Raimundo, the 'Ladies man of Rio?' I just…just sometimes don't get you."

"And you probably never will," Raimundo replied, breathing in the air.

"Guess not," he scoffed. A pair of twins suddenly caught his attention from across the beach. "Bam, right there. Go over there and talk to them. I won't even mind if you take advantage of them."

"No David."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, unlike you, Raimundo is a good guy," a voice said. They turned to see their other friend, Ed, walking over to them. Raimundo smiled; finally Ed was here. Ed was more like Raimundo, not David. He didn't even know why he hung out with David, but he did have his moments and he was a great teacher. Ed was the smart guy. He managed all the inventory and sales of their shop.

"You're not calling me a good guy?" David asked.

"No, I'm not," Ed rolled his eyes, opening the register and counting the money. "Have you guys watched the news? There was an earthquake along the ridge of Africa."

"And that would pertain to us, how?" David asked, fixing his sunglasses over his eyes.

"Well earthquakes in large bodies of water usually mean-,"

"Please, I seriously don't want a science lecture right now," David stopped him.

"It's ok, I know where you headed with this," Raimundo said. "You're saying a tsunami is going to come crashing down over here."

"You can't be serious…"David mocked, looking at Ed with a grin.

"Well, it's highly possible. I mean, look how low the tide is already," Ed said, pointing to the low tide. Raimundo studied it; he was right, he had never seen the tide that low before.

"I think you're just paranoid," David said. Ed was usually afraid of stating his opinions, especially in front of David. So, right now, it was difficult for Ed to actually say what was on his mind.

"Nothing ever happens in Rio, Ed," Raimundo added.

"Just the waves and the chicks dude," winked David, and Raimundo couldn't help but smirk with him.

"Yeah, and what about the sudden warnings going off on the news? They are telling us to be prepared," Ed said with annoyance.

"The only way I'm leaving this beach, is if there's a 150 foot wave in my sight," David said, lounging back in his chair, closing his eyes.

"Then you'll be dead," Ed growled. David sat up quickly.

"Chill out _Eduardo_. Those warnings don't mean anything. They just like to freak people out and get them all worried. In the end, nothing bad ever happens," said David.

"But maybe we can just pack up our stuff and chill out at the house for a while. That's all I am asking for," replied Ed, a little irritated that David used his full name. They and Raimundo lived in a small house. All of them were like roommates. The house was also located where the hills and mountains of Rio were, so it was at a higher altitude, unlike most of the houses.

"No way man, we've got a lot of tourists here and I am not backing down from any sale that we get today," said David, slouching back in his chair, letting the sun sizzle his skin. Ed sighed in defeat, going to the back of the shop to get more supplies for the front display.

"Sometimes that guy is just a little high maintenance," said David, knowing Raimundo was about to get a chair and rest with him.

"He's just looking out for us man," replied Raimundo pulling out his chair. He sat down and lay back, letting the sun do its work

"Yeah, I know. It's just that…sometimes I feel like he's my mother," said David. Raimundo smiled, closing his eyes. He breathed in and out slowly, as he felt himself doze off.

He didn't know how long he was out for, but he definitely felt the sun on the other side of his body. He began to regain his thoughts slowly. He stirred roughly, hearing David yawn beside him. He didn't bother to open his eyes; if David was sleeping, that meant business was really slow for the day. He didn't even know what woke him up. Usually, David would pour sand down his shorts or something ridiculous that his friends would do.

That's when he noticed it…

His eyes flew open, suddenly realizing the wind was yelling at him. What the hell? At first, he tried to ignore it, but that completely failed when a huge gust of wind blew the sunglasses right off of his head. He heard the chimes ring on the shop's roof. David practically fell out of his chair.

Raimundo had no choice but to listen. Something wasn't right. Something was wrong. He felt the wind gust strongly at him. His instincts rekindled, as he got up to look at his surroundings.

"Where are you going?" David asked, completely bored.

"Something's not right," he merely replied, looking at the people. There weren't as many as there were earlier. Yes there were still a lot, but quite a few had left. He looked at the sun; it was getting close to late afternoon…maybe that was the reason. He had been asleep for a couple hours now…

"Dude, you need to sleep more," David said, leaning back in his chair. Raimundo ignored him. That's when he saw it. The water's tide was low. His mouth dropped, never seeing the water get that low ever.

"Hey Ed?" he called, entering the front of the shop. He heard Ed from the back, checking the inventory. "I need you to come out here…now." Ed heard the urgency in his voice and quickly came to the front. He walked outside and saw Raimundo standing, his back towards him, and walked right next to him.

"What is-," he stopped when he realized what Raimundo was looking at. Ed's eyes were wide. "Holy shit." David looked up, surprised at Ed's curses.

"What's happening?" David asked, now seriousness in his voice. He stood next to the three, noticing the low tide. He then looked at a family, packing up their things as quickly as possible and running to their car. People around them started getting aroused, pointing to various parts of the sea and the people that were running away. Ed licked his salty lips and pointed.

"There it is," he said, pointing to the sea. "I can see the wave. It looks small now, but in a few minutes, that 150-foot wave will be here in no time."

"Well what the hell are we waiting for? Let's pack up the shop and head home!" David yelled, picking up his chair.

"No," Raimundo replied sternly. "We need to get these people out of here."

"What?" David asked incredulously. "No, _we_ need to get out of here!"

"We're are already dead David. We won't be able to make it back home in a few minutes. The least we can do is try to get everybody off the beach," he said, throwing off his sandals, ready to run. David's mouth hung open. "You guys can leave if you want, but there's no way I can live with myself if I don't do something."

"You're not going to live at all if you do this!" David yelled. Raimundo shrugged and began running, yelling at everyone to pack of their things immediately and leave. He stopped to look at the wave. Ed was right; it was moving fast and looked twice as big. His attention turned to his two friends, as both were yelling at the people to run. Raimundo smirked and raised his brow.

"Can't let you take all the credit," winked David.

"And this was the guy who always told us chivalry was dead," Ed chuckled, as the three of them began running once more. Many people began to panic and scream, as practically everyone left their belongings and rushed to their cars. Raimundo mentally shivered, looking at the giant wave. It was beyond terrifying. He had never seen something so large and vast before. It was going to swallow him up as if he was nothing. He seemed so small compared to its vastness.

He looked at his friends. David was yelling at Lara and her friends to run. Her jaw went limp, seeing the large wave for the first time. She cursed at herself for sleeping too long and not listening to the warnings on the radio. She shook her head.

"It would be pointless if we ran," she cried, suddenly finding herself in David's chest. Her friends ran anyway. Raimundo stopped yelling after the people got he idea of what was going on. Some stayed and some ran for their lives.

This wind was blowing furiously now, telling him to so something, anything. He could make a large gust of wind to blow the wave back, but it just looked too strong and he hadn't done something like that in years. He wished he were stronger. He wished he could do something. He wished he hadn't given up on himself so many years ago. He wished he didn't forget those happy times. He felt the water slide gently to his feet. The amount of water was now increasing to the shore.

He stared at the wave before him, only around 100 yards away. He couldn't believe what he began to think of in his last moments. He thought of her again. No matter what, she always slipped passed and into his mind. He suddenly saw those illusions again. He saw her younger self sparring him for fun. Both were laughing and messing around, throwing lousy kicks at one another for fun. He saw them eating dinner with the other monks, as he would steal quick glances at her, taking in her beautiful face. Then it went to when he became the Shoku warrior, when he took her into his arms and she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

He slumped to his knees in defeat. How could he ever forget about her? Why did he want to? He loved her. Why did he want to forget? Was the past too immense for him? Was it because when he came back to Rio, nothing was the same without her? Is that why he gave up so easily? He never called, he never visited, and he never waited… Was this why being with another woman didn't make sense? Was this the reason why being with someone else made him feel incomplete?

He loved her.

His hand brushed through his brown hair. Suddenly having a revelation at a time like this was too much to handle. He felt Ed's hands shake him forcibly. He ignored it, as he looked at the wave and saw those blue eyes again. He shook his head, realizing how much of a loser he was. He should have gone back to the temple and restored the team like a leader. He should have done anything _but_ put back the temple days. He suddenly blamed himself. Why did he do it?

"Raimundo?" Ed asked. He knew Raimundo would be in a state of shock, but this was a little over doing it. David and Lara came up to them, Raimundo regaining his composure and standing up with them. The wave was so close now; they could feel the drops of water hitting their faces. Raimundo breathed, knowing that it would be his last. If he had a second chance, he'd take it all back. He'd do something about it…

And then…a miracle happened.

"Tornado Strike, Water!"

The large wave stopped moving. It stood perfectly still, its shadow projecting onto the people, blocking the sun. The screams had stopped and everything was silent. Everybody's mouths hung open in shock and surprise. The wave suddenly had a blue glow to it, as it stood motionless.

"What the hell?" David finally said, completely astonished. Then finally, on the very _top_ of the wave, was a man. His forehead was glowing brightly, as his concentration seemed to be endless. He seemed to be floating in mid air, as the same blue color encased his body. Then, he motioned his hands, as the wave moved backward, away from the shore.

More people began to whisper, pointing to the man making the wave move. No one was as surprised as Raimundo.

No. Way.

Raimundo stood, watching his friend from so long ago push the wave back with all of his might.

Finally, with one last motion, the wave shot back quickly, as Omi went with it. Soon, he was out of sight of everyone's vision. Omi pushed the wave as far as he could, miles away from the shore of Rio. As he continued to push, the wave got smaller and smaller, till finally the wave was completely suppressed with the rest of the sea. He sat on top of the water where the trough was, making sure the second or third wave didn't come. He calmed the water down; he knew it was afraid of the earthquake, so he soothed it. He overpowered the waves that threatened to grow. He silently wished Clay were there, for he could have stopped the rumbling plates in the ground.

"You ok kid?" Dojo asked, climbing out of his gi. Omi was exhausted. It had been hours by the time he pushed back the first wave. This sort of thing took a very long time. His breathing was heavy and erratic.

"I have been better, Dojo. I am just glad the quake that started this was a small one, otherwise I don't think I could have kept it up," he admitted tiredly, still calming the sea down. His eyes were closed, deep in concentration. "I am almost finished."

"Take your time," he mused, looking down at the water. "Only the dragon of water could have done something like this." Omi smiled to himself, still listening to the water's pain and cries. After a few more moments, the tension in the water stopped. Omi opened his eyes and saw the calm normal ocean. He also saw the sun setting in the horizon.

"Dojo, how long have I been doing this?"

"You don't want to know," Dojo replied, still checking the water around him, making sure a sudden wave wasn't going to attack him. Omi sighed deeply.

"Then we should go back...and find Raimundo."

Dojo enlarged himself, as Omi hopped on the back of him. He sat like a brick, too heavy to move any of his body parts. He looked at the horizon once more, looking at the orange sky with it. This trip was going to be a lot harder then he anticipated. He turned his attention back to the shore, where he was able to see many lights and flashes. It only took Dojo a few moments go get there. Omi's eyes went wide at the sight before him.

A huge crowd had formed, waiting for his arrival. They cheered spastically, seeing him finally appear. They clapped and cheered, as Omi suddenly felt bashful. He looked further, seeing police cars, ambulances, and a news crew. As he got closer, cheers and praises were coming from the crowd. He was almost afraid to land, but he did…and boy was it a mistake. The crowd gathered beside him, completely engulfing him with cameras and pens. Dojo quickly returned into his gi, escaping from the amount of people.

Then what really shocked Omi was the sudden number of girls that were immediately by his side. They giggled and whispered to one another, completely fawning and flirting with the warrior. They touched his muscular arms and abs. Omi stood rigid, utterly frozen in his place. It instantly brought him to the time where Master Fung had 'the talk' with him. He had never before asked so many questions in his young life.

"Uh um hello…females. Would you mind if I asked you to let go of me?" asked Omi, but the girls only laughed and giggled more. Omi saw more people coming and thought fast. He took out a dark colored blanket. "Shroud of Shadows." He put it around himself and disappeared. The people were confused and began to look around for him, as he slipped away discretely. If one paid attention, his footprints could be seen in the thick sand, stepping away from the large crowd. Omi stopped by a small shop, hiding behind a palm tree, a good distance away from the crowd. He took off the shroud.

"That was…what is the word? Crazy?" said Omi, peering behind the palm tree. Dojo popped out of his gi.

"You can say that again. Though, I thought the girls were quite flattering," joked Dojo, making Omi flush.

"Dojo this is serious, we are never going to find Raimundo now. It's going to be twice as hard to find him!"

"No it won't," said a voice from behind them. Omi turned around quickly to see a tall tanned skin man smirking at them. Omi looked into his green eyes.

"Raimundo?"

"Omi," Raimundo stated, as if he saw him yesterday. He walked up to Omi, getting a good look at him. He was practically as tall as him, just a hair shorter. Raimundo was pretty impressed at how he grew over the years.

"Raimundo!" Omi jumped for joy, embracing him in a hug. No matter how unmanly it was, Raimundo hugged him back. "It is good to see you!" Raimundo let him go with a smile.

"You too. And Dojo…yeah you still look the same."

"Not too bad yourself Raimundo," Dojo replied, getting a good look at him.

"You guys look dog tired. Come on, I'll take you to my place," he waved, motioning them to his car parked behind the shop.

"Oh yes! That would be most hospitable of you!" said Omi, jumping in the front seat. They had to pass a bunch of roadblocks, but after it was smooth. He drove up a steep hill, overlooking all of Rio. The sun had finally set, creating darkness amongst the city.

"This is my place," said Raimundo, parking in front of a small house. It wasn't extravagant or anything, but it had an amazing view. Raimundo opened the door and Omi saw two men and a girl. "These are my roommates."

"Dude! You're the guy who stopped the tsunami! That was awesome man!" cheered David.

"Oh why thank you," Omi said proudly, taking a small bow.

"That's David, and the smart looking guy over there is Ed. And that's Lara and…well frankly I don't know why she's here. She doesn't even live here," Raimundo narrowed his eyes. She glared back, scoffing before taking out her hand to Omi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. What you did out there…it was truly amazing," she batted her big eyelashes. Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"And how did you do that?" asked Ed.

"Well I don't expect normal beings to understand," Omi replied.

"Huh?" David said confused. Omi was about to explain when Raimundo stopped him.

"Uh could you excuse us for a second… I need to talk to Omi privately," Raimundo said frantically. They nodded and went to the kitchen. "Omi, it's not that I am glad to see you or anything, but what are you doing here man? It's not like I get visits on a regular basis from you."

"Raimundo, I know we haven't seen you in a while, but we need you to come back to the temple. Chase Young…he has returned. He is more powerful then ever. I don't know what he is planning yet, but he truly wants to gain control over everything. So we need you to come back."

Raimundo was silent, taking in all the information slowly.

"We need the Shoku warrior back, to reunite the others and lead his team once again!" Omi urged, eyeing Raimundo's face with determination. He still wasn't saying anything. Omi could hear his friends listening intently behind the wall.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone home. The world was in trouble the moment we left," he narrowed his eyes out the kitchen window.

"Please Raimundo, do not blame Master Fung. He was…he was merely looking out for us. I was mad at him at first as well, but I put away my selfishness and saw what he truly was doing. He wanted the best for us. I know how you feel, but the world needs us again," Omi explained. "What has the wind been telling you? Have you listened to it at all?"

Raimundo looked at Omi; he wanted nothing more than to go. He wanted the young and unbound side of him to return. Hell, he wanted the wind to stop yelling at him. The wind wouldn't shut up. It wasn't like it owned him or anything. It was then a slight breeze flew through the window, sensing his fear. He wanted a second chance, and here it was.

He grinned slightly, hearing his friends whisper amongst them.

"I will understand…if your choice is no," Omi said sadly, his head hanging low. Raimundo chuckled.

"Oh come on Omi, you had me the moment you started talking."

"Truly?" beamed Omi, as Dojo cheered around his neck.

"Yeah, just give me some time to pack my things," he replied, exiting the kitchen.

"Yes Raimundo! I knew the team couldn't be complete without the Shoku warrior!" he made various fighting stances, following Raimundo.

"Uh hey, will Clay and K-Kimiko be there?" he stuttered when he said her name. He mentally slapped himself for being so dumb. He got to his room and changed into some cargo pants and button up shirt, rolling up the long sleeves to his elbows.

"Yes of course! They are next!" Omi said, following Raimundo to his room. His friends followed right behind him, watching him pack briskly. They heard the whole conversation, but didn't know what to think of it.

"And where are you going?" asked Ed.

"On a little trip. You guys will be fine holding up the shop while I am gone, right?"

"We should have just let him die on the beach," David mumbled, as Lara giggled.

"You guys will be fine. I'll be gone…well actually I don't know how long I'll be gone," he shrugged.

"Meeting…now," Ed practically growled, pulling David by the arm and out of Raimundo's room. Raimundo rolled his eyes, following them, leaving a confused Omi with a very flirtatious Lara. Raimundo sat on the couch with a slump, receiving glares from Ed.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked.

"I already told you what I'm doing," Raimundo replied, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, you're totally ditching us," David said.

"And then all this stuff about the warriors and crap like that…what the hell was that all about?" Ed threw up his hands. Raimundo sighed.

"You guys just need to trust me. Have I let you down before?"

"He got us there," muttered David, looking at Ed. Ed placed his fingers on his forehead.

"Look Rai, you left before and were gone a really long time. I know…I know you're different, but this is all too fast."

"Different?" David wondered. Ed rolled his eyes; he sometimes was too dense to function. Raimundo raised a brow in surprise at Ed's statement.

"Ed, I will be back. I promise."

"The shop won't be the same without you," Ed smiled in defeat. Raimundo smirked, looking down at the floor. He looked up quickly at Ed, as the wind suddenly gust through, opening the window, and blowing the guys onto the couch next to him.

"Whoa," Ed stated, looking back up at Raimundo. "No way."

"Just hire some good looking guy like me to help you guys out. Lara can help you out in that department," he hopped off the couch, just in time to see a very frightened Omi.

"Raimundo," he whispered. "That woman scares me."

"She scares us all, dude. Let me finish packing and we can head out of here," Raimundo said, as his stunned friends continued to stare at him.

"Omi, where did you go?" Lara asked through the house.

"Maybe you should wait outside," Raimundo said to Omi. He nodded quickly, and went out the door. Raimundo finished his packing and was ready to go. "Well this is it." The goodbye with his friends wasn't as loving as he thought it would be, especially since freaking Lara was there.

"Say hi to Kimiko for me," Lara said brightly, as Raimundo stopped dead in his tracks. The other two snickered lightly.

They _had_ noticed.

How was that possible?

He gulped lightly, turning to face the three who were smirking like crazy. He held onto his backpack tightly, seeing if they were going to say anything else. He looked out the front door, seeing Omi waiting patiently for him.

"Is she hot?" David asked abruptly. Ed nudged the side of his ribs.

"Real classy."

"Raimundo, if I had known you were so hung up on a girl, I would've backed off," Lara said.

"Yeah right," he replied.

"Yeah, you're right, I wouldn't have," she giggled. Raimundo did his best to not retort something snide back. He walked outside to see Dojo large.

"Let's go kid, we're not getting any younger!" Dojo yelled, as Raimundo jumped on top behind Omi.

"I'll be back," those were his last words, as the dragon took flight, disappearing into the moonlight.

"Well, what do we do now?" Ed asked.

"Dude! Did you not just see the freaking giant lizard fly away!" said David.

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere…_

_And I know that everyone get's scared…_

_But I've become what I can't be…_

_Can't you see what I see?_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2 was Raimundo's story…well not story, but his life. You can tell he had been really affected by his leave after the temple. I think he would have been, considering all he had been through at the temple. He was the leader who loved life and his friends; he had to have been affected the most, in my eyes. Don't get me wrong, the other were affected too, especially Omi, but Raimundo is special.**_

_**But seriously, about the tsunami thing: I wasn't going to do it at first cuz it's like come on anybody can get tsunami warnings and get out of there asap, BUT then why is it so many people die from them? Yeah, that's right. Anyway, I had to introduce Omi in a pretty cool way, so saving Rio from a tsunami is what I came up with. It's actually pretty crazy how big those things can get, but I did my homework and tried my best at giving you a solid visual of it. **_

_**I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I was very surprised at how many people actually liked and reviewed the story…so far. I hope I won't disappoint anybody, but a lot of the characters are going to go through different trials and obstacles for survival. Also I'm bringing a lot of characters, you wouldn't expect, into the story. Still, I am going to take my time with this, so please don't rush me with reviews saying to hurry and update, cuz I seriously won't listen at all. I do it on my own time and when **_**I **_**think it's ready.**_

_**Anyway, next is Clay…**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	3. Who I'm Not

_Hey I'm back._

_So I loved all your comments on the last chapter. Some were actually pretty funny and amusing. So I guess I'm just here to talk about some of them. _

_The reason why I put Clay next, and before Kimiko, was to keep your interest. I know Clay is one of those characters who isn't exactly the 'favorite' amongst the others, but he had to be shoved in there, if you know what I mean. Now you'll still be anticipating Kimiko after this chapter. And, traveling wise…Texas is much closer to Brazil than Tokyo. They wouldn't have had traveled to Tokyo, and then go all the way back in that direction for Clay. Plus, I guess you could also say I saved the best for last __._

_Oh and I'm so glad you guys hate Lara, because yes, she is a person you are supposed to dislike…especially in upcoming chapters._

_I am very thankful for all your reviews. I hope I don't disappoint anyone, but that's just how my mind works. Anyway, Chapter 3…_

_

* * *

_

**_Who I'm Not_**

The sun was shining brightly once again. Dojo flew just underneath the puffy white clouds, loving the fact he was able to stretch his long body once again. Raimundo had been asleep for a few hours, but as he woke up to the crisp air, he felt alive. He felt the wind in between his fingers and hair. He felt it on his skin and on his face. He hadn't a deep connection with the wind in so long, and now he realized how liberated he felt.

"Man this feels great! I haven't done this in so long," said Raimundo while throwing his hands up. Dojo laughed while Omi smiled. Raimundo smirked mischievously. "I think you are losing your touch, Dojo. I remember going way faster than this."

"Hilarious Raimundo. The only reason I am going so slow, as _you_ put it, is because you have gotten fatter," replied Dojo.

"Yeah right, have you seen these muscles? These guns are the only things that are bringing you down man," he said while flexing. Raimundo…he was exactly as Omi remembered.

"Raimundo, please, tell me more about your life! I wish I could have stayed longer in your city," Omi said with excitement. He waned to know everything.

"Omi, that was basically pretty much it," Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, the famous Raimundo isn't living the high life?" Dojo asked sarcastically, while snickering. "Lara seemed very nice."

"Whoa man, before you get any wrong ideas, I am not with that chick," Raimundo said quickly. "She's just a friend."

"Ok, so then what's your girlfriends name?" Dojo inquired.

"Hold on a second, why are you insinuating I have a girlfriend?" Raimundo asked, getting annoyed.

"Because you're Raimundo," Dojo replied, as if it was a simple answer. Raimundo stooped down to look Dojo in his big eye.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well…you're Raimundo," Dojo repeated, stating the obvious.

"Raimundo, wasn't it you who said you would have 'A million chicks in your arms' when you went back home?" said Omi, totally quoting his words. "There was also something about a fan club, but I did not know what that meant."

"Omi, how do you remember all of that?" Raimundo asked, actually very surprised.

"Because my friend, I have been training my mind to remember all things, just like a wise monk," Omi replied proudly. Dojo continued to snicker.

"You guys are a pain in the ass. I don't have to be with someone…just because I _am_ this good looking," smirked Raimundo. "Besides, once I got home I realized it wasn't about all the girls. I had to immediately support my family and that took up most of my time."

"Well, someone isn't a baby anymore," Dojo chuckled. There were a few moments of silence before Raimundo started laughing.

"Ok, so there were some chicks," smirked Raimundo, making them laugh. Raimundo stopped smiling when Omi faced the front. This was just like him; putting up a tough front so no one saw how he truly felt. He looked up and finally saw the border from Mexico and the United States.

He smiled to himself; he missed Clay. Clay turned out to be one of his good friends while growing up. He was true and honest. In fact, they had actually kept in contact for some time after all of them split up. However, life caught up to them, and both stopped talking. When they were kids, they made so many plans to meet each other and hang out…but it never worked out.

"There it is guys. We have finally arrived," said Dojo.

"What city does Clay live in?" asked Raimundo.

"Dallas. Probably the coolest city in this sand pit," replied Dojo, taking out a small map from his teeth, to which Raimundo cringed. "Let's see, we are in McAllen right now and Dallas…well let's just say we still have a long way to go." Raimundo groaned inwardly.

"It'll be night by the time we get there."

"Well then, we can't waste anymore time if Raimundo wants the first class treatment," Dojo said sarcastically.

* * *

He scratched his nose, sniffing up the dirt that rose from the ground. His hands made the perfect lasso, as he spun it in the air precision. The bull raged, stomping his foot in the ground with force. He adjusted his hat properly, so he'd have a better aim for his target. He licked his lips gingerly, tasting the sweat that was on his upper lip, waiting patiently for his target to run.

Snap.

The bull took off running in a sprint, as Clay stood still. His stance was wide, ready to jump at any second. He threw his lasso with quick aim, securing it flawlessly around the bull's neck. However, no matter the tight the rope was, the bull kept charging. Clay grinned, doing a perfect flip in the air before the bull could reach him. He landed on the bulls back with a thud. He pulled tightly on the rope, so the bull would stop bucking. Clay was strong; he knew what he was doing. He kicked its sides, telling it to calm down.

Another snap.

The rope snapped off the bull's neck. Clay gasped and latched onto its neck securely. The bull was suddenly infuriated that a man would touch him. It bucked some more. Clay grinned again, noting how the bull was becoming tired.

"Earth," Clay muttered to himself, as his weight was suddenly tripled. The bull heaved, suddenly becoming exponentially tired. Finally, he stopped, as the bull collapsed in one heap. "Woo Nelly! Now that's what I call a roundup!"

"Clay honey, stop playing around with the animals. It's almost time for dinner!" a graceful voice called.

"Coming dear!" he replied, taking the bull by its legs and pulling it back into its pen. The other bulls snorted, flicking their tails from the flies. Clay locked the gate and ran back to his house. He trudged in, whipping the sweat off his forehead. "Something smells tasty." The woman giggled.

"Can you hand me the barbecue sauce? It's in the fridge," she stated.

"Sure thing dear," replied Clay. Clay opened the refrigerator and handed his wife, Emily the sauce. "I didn't know you were making my favorite baby back ribs tonight. What's the occasion?"

"There needs to be an occasion?" she giggled some more. She felt his strong hands on her shoulders. "I just invited your parents and your sister over. They say they never see us anymore."

"Yeah right, they live right next door. More privacy is what I really need," Clay scoffed.

"Clay, we wouldn't have gotten a house if we didn't take them up on their offer," she reasoned. Clay suddenly faced her and smiled. He gave her a quick kiss.

"Ya know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do. Both of us do," Emily smiled back, placing her hand on her enlarged pregnant belly. Clay placed his hand over hers.

"Ya know what else I love?"

"Watching the Dallas Cowboys on Sunday nights?" she smirked, while rolling her eyes.

"You know me too well dear."

"Well go ahead an' sit down. Your folks will be over soon," Emily said, getting out the plates.

"Honey, let me help. You shouldn't be doing to much."

"Clay, I am fine on my own. I can do it myself," she said.

"Stubborn mule," he smirked, receiving a playful glare. He left the kitchen and sat down in his living room, turning on his plasma TV.

Clay had grown. He was taller and muscular, but still had the same structure to his body. His blond hair had grown just a little, covering his blue eyes like normal. He still had his same hat and the western feel to his attire. He is married to Emily, and has been for about two years now. She is a short girl, with brown hair, beautiful light green eyes, and full pink rosy lips. She is around four months pregnant.

She and Clay live on the outskirts of the town, more in the desert area. He lives next to his parents, only because Clay's father couldn't take care of the ranch on his own anymore. Once they were married, they made a deal that Clay and Emily could live in their second house, if Clay helped out.

However, that wasn't Clay's only job. Clay is also a high school history teacher. He teaches history for 11th graders. It turned out that once he went through high school he seemed to be very excellent at history, considering all of the knowledge Master Fung told him. He had learned so much history from Master Fung, it all came naturally when he learned it in school. When receiving high honors for that subject, he knew he needed to teach others how easy it could be if one just put their minds to it.

He turned his attention from the TV, to the window. The sun was setting peacefully behind the mountains. It was the perfect sight, especially for him. This was why Clay wanted to move closer to the desert. Yes the city life had its perks, but out there was quiet and tranquil. To him, it was perfection, just like his wife.

He remembered when he told his Emily he had special abilities. They had been together for two years, and he knew she was the one. He showed her what he could do and she was amazed. He was afraid she'd be scared and run away, but she accepted him for who he was and that made him love her even more. Although, he hadn't done anything with his abilities extreme in a long time. After he graduated high school and entered college to get his teaching degree, the spark slowly simmered.

His attention returned when Emily came in and placed the food on the table in front of him. He looked up at her questioningly.

"Your folks just called. Said something bout Jessie not feeling too good," Emily shrugged.

"Thank you baby sis! Now we can have some alone time together," he said slyly.

"You talking to me or the TV? Cuz at this point, I really don't know," she joked, sitting on the couch next to him.

* * *

The sun had finally set, leaving darkness in its path. Raimundo was surprised how big the city life was in Texas. There were large skyscrapers everywhere. The city was buzzing with people and cars.

"Damn, this place is happening!" said Raimundo with excitement looking at the busy streets. Dojo landed gently on the ground, changing into a smaller form. Raimundo clutched his backpack, throwing it on one side of his shoulder.

"Now we need to search," said Omi.

"And now it's not," said Raimundo begrudgingly, crossing his arms.

"I know that this isn't the finest way of searching our friend, but it is our only chance," said Omi.

"You couldn't have gotten an address? You know, MapQuest it?" asked Raimundo.

"MapQuest? Is that some sort of shen gong wu?" Omi asked intrigued.

"No Omi, it's…you know what? Never mind, we just better get started."

"Raimundo, this is how we had to search for you."

"Yeah and then a freaking tsunami came and almost killed my town."

"Yes, and then I saved you all by using my impressive skills."

"Let's just hope another disaster won't occur. We better ask around," said Dojo, around Omi's neck. Omi suddenly walked up to an elderly woman.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you know a Clay Bailey by any chance," Omi asked.

"Why yes, I think I do," she started the old woman. Their faces brightened. "Isn't he the little boy that was just born yesterday?" Their smiles turned to frowns.

"Um no, you see he should be around my age, maybe a little older. He has blond hair and blue eyes," explained Omi.

"Oh sorry, I ain't got the slightest clue who that is," she said, walking down the street.

"Ya think?" said Raimundo sarcastically. "Well she was helpful. Honestly Omi, why are you going after the old people?"

"Because old people are astute and wise."

"You've been hanging around the Fung way too much. Clay is young, you got to go for the younger looking people."

"Oh…like them?" said Omi pointing to a group of girls wearing very revealing clothing, walking towards a nearby club. Raimundo's eyes widened at the sight of the very attractive girls, and then he snickered.

"Yes Omi, go over there and ask them. I think they would know," said Raimundo.

"I shall do that then!" Omi said happily as he ran towards the group of girls.

"You're horrible," said Dojo, crawling up Raimundo's neck.

"Oh please, I'm only helping the guy. You saw they way he reacted in front of the girls in Rio. Besides, he lives with old men all day, every day. He needs to get used to women at his age," smirked Raimundo. Dojo laughed.

"Maybe you haven't changed at all," Dojo said as they each heard a slap. They looked over to see the tall blond girl slapping Omi across the face. Omi, in utter shock, turned around and walked back to them.

"Dude, what happened?" Raimundo asked.

"She attacked me!" said Omi.

"Well I noticed that, but what did you say to her?"

"Well I asked her if she knew a Clay Bailey, then she said 'That was the worst pick up line she ever heard.' Raimundo, I have no knowledge of what a pick up line even is! Then I said 'Pick up line? Why would I want to pick you up? You are huge!'" Omi explained. Raimundo smacked his forehead with his hand and Dojo started cracking up with laughter.

"Why is that so amusing?" Omi asked.

"Nothing Omi, we just have to get you around women more," replied Raimundo.

"Raimundo, I am not 'searching' for a woman. I am fine alone," Omi explained.

"Oh come on Omi, I know you want to share a life with someone. Don't you have any goals? What do you look for?" Raimundo asked, really getting deep into the subject.

"My goals are with the temple. I am not meant to 'share' a life with someone else, as you put it," Omi said, looking down.

"Bullshit. Everyone wants to find the person they're going to fall in love with. Even you Omi," Raimundo argued.

"I would've never thought you'd be giving this sort of advice to someone," Dojo cut in, as Raimundo shrugged.

"That's what happened when all of your friends sleep with random women for fun. What's the point in that? Now I'm just trying to help another friend."

"Raimundo, it is not like I am not having intercourse with anyone!" Omi bellowed, a little too loud to a public place.

"I'm actually surprised you know what that is," Raimundo grinned widely. Omi massaged his temples slowly.

"I am done with this conversation," he muttered. "Can we please find Clay?"

"Let's just walk around some more. The guy could be anywhere," said Dojo.

"Well who the hell do we ask? Clay could be a homeless man living on the streets for all we know!" said Raimundo. They continued walking down the streets.

"Or he could be an important business man," retorted Omi.

"Or he could be a drunkard who lives outside of a bar," Raimundo fired back to Omi, getting in his face.

"Or he could be a famous rodeo champion!"

"Or he could be-."

"Will you two shut up! Whatever he is doing we are going to find him whether he is a hobo, or a business guy, or a drunkard, or a"-

"Or a high school teacher?" said Omi.

"High school teacher? Honestly Omi, you could've done better than that," said Raimundo.

"No, I am being the serious! Look!" Omi said as he pointed to a sign on the window. It read:

_We thank current teacher, Clay Bailey, for his inspiring speech on the history of the early colonization's in the United States._

_Thank you Mr. Bailey, for continuing to inspire students for history everywhere._

_Sincerely,_

_Dallas High _

The sign had a picture of the high school and all of the accomplishments Clay has made and done for the school.

"Clay? A high school teacher? I didn't see that coming," said Raimundo. "Isn't he like, I don't know, dumb?"

"Raimundo, do not underestimate our friends' intellect!" hollered Omi.

"Well does it say where the high school is located?" asked Dojo, ignoring Omi.

"It's a Sunday, there's not going to be any school. Besides, it's totally dark out here," said Raimundo.

"Yeah but maybe there's somebody there who can tell us where he lives," explained Dojo.

"Who would stay around school at this time? I know I wouldn't!" said Raimundo.

"Then we'll never find Clay!" said Omi, dropping to his knees.

"You mean Mr. Bailey?" asked someone from behind. They turned around to see a teenage boy that was around 17. He was putting up signs for an event for his band.

"Yes we do!" said Omi with excitement.

"Yeah, the dude's my history teacher. Cowboy hat and all," said the teenager.

"That's him," Dojo mused, whispering in Omi's ear.

"You know where he lives kid?" asked Raimundo.

"Yeah, me and my friends tried egging his house one time. Didn't work out though; an earthquake happened before we could do anything. We had to go home, it was a total bust."

"An earthquake?" asked Omi.

"Yeah, it's a rumor. Whenever 'unwelcomed guests' go over there to chill, people say the ground shakes to get you off his property. Turned out to be true. I'm never going there again. The desert is probably cursed or something."

"So where does he live?"

"On the outskirts of the city, where the desert is. For some reason he prefers it out there. He lives more south," said the teenager pointing in the south direction.

"Thanks kid, stay out of trouble ok?" said Raimundo. The kid rolled his eyes and ran to his group of friends that were coming down the street.

"Why would a punk kid help us?" asked Dojo.

"I know his type. He likes living off gossip and rumors. Bet you anything he went over to his amigos right now to tell them what he said to us," said Raimundo, narrowing his eyes.

"Well let's get moving then," said Dojo as he transformed.

"Now that we know the location, it won't be hard," Omi said, jumping on Dojo as he took off, going southward.

"Earthquakes huh?" smirked Raimundo. "Looks like Clay has his own alarm system."

"Yes, Clay is using his abilities to get rid of the youngsters," said Omi.

"Youngsters? Oh come on Omi!" sighed Raimundo.

* * *

"Touchdown!" yelled Clay. His wife smiled.

"Let me get your plate dear," she said to him as she picked it up.

"No Emily, I got it," he said, trying to not make her bend over too much.

"Clay, just because I have another person inside me, doesn't mean I can't do my job," she argued. Clay didn't let her go until she gave him a kiss and she went to the kitchen.

"No wait, tackle! Tackle!" yelled Clay. "Yes! This is the best game all season baby!" Clay continued to cheer, settling down after they called a timeout and the game went to a commercial. Then, a shrilling scream flew through Clay's ears. Emily screamed as loud as she could. Clay immediately jumped off his couch and practically flew to the kitchen. "Emily what is it?"

"Clay! There's something outside!" she faltered, pointing out the window. He protectively looked out the window and saw nothing.

"Um honey, are hallucinations part of your mood swings?"

"Damn it Clay, I'm serious! I was washing the dishes when I saw something huge fly right next to the window!"

"If I go out there and check it out, will you calm down?" said Clay as Emily nodded, but before he could leave, both saw a giant eye through the window looking right at him. Both of them screamed.

"What is that thing?!" Emily screamed, taking out a shotgun from underneath the pantry. "Get out your gun, baby!"

"Don't be silly Emily, you know I don't need no damn gun."

"Then go out there and kill it!" Emily shouted, pointing to the window, but when they looked it was gone. She cocked the gun defensively, ready to fire if anything should show up. Women in Texas like their guns.

"Honey, stay in the living room. Don't move until I get back," Clay announced. Before he could take another step, the doorbell rang. Emily's eyes went wide. Clay was dumbfounded as he walked toward the door. He held out an arm in front of Emily, as she watched in fear, holding the gun up. Clay opened the door swiftly, about to attack the intruders, but stopped instantly. On their porch were two men, both standing tall.

"Who are you?" asked Emily tentatively. Clay, on the other hand, was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Suddenly, the past was rushing back to his head. All of the events were running through his mind.

"I am sorry to bother you at this hour miss, but Clay and I are old friends," said Omi, pointing to Clay. "And we wish to speak to him."

"Honey, is this true?" Emily asked, still holding up the gun. Clay ignored Emily and continued to stare at his old friends.

"Omi, is that you?" asked Clay, seeing the tall and improved man before him. Then he turned to the tall tanned skinned man he knew so well. "Raimundo?"

"The one and only," replied Raimundo.

"Well no wonder I didn't feel anyone come over. I can usually sense a presence two miles away, but with Dojo ya'll just flew right over. What in tarnation are you guys doing here?" he smiled, relaxing his muscles, letting them in the house.

"It is a long story my friend," said Omi.

"Well come on and sit down in the living room. I wasn't expecting extra guests tonight. Can I get you boys anything?" Emily asked, shoving the gun away, now embarrassed she ever took it out.

"No thank you ma'am. We are just here for Clay," replied Omi.

"Actually, I could go for some water," huffed Dojo.

"Uh um, ok then," she stammered, not really knowing how to answer to a talking gecko. She left for the kitchen.

"Not bad, Clay," Raimundo smirked at Clay, noticing that his wife was attractive. "I see you got busy." Clay could feel the heat on his cheeks.

"Damn Rai, still haven't changed have you?"

"I'm just pointing out the obvious, bro."

"Can we please stop talking about _that_? We have more important issues to discuss. Clay, we need you to come back to the temple," Omi got right into it. He explained everything to him. He explained to him about Chase and how the temple was recently attacked.

"And you can't handle this on your own?" asked Clay.

"Nope, he can't," smirked Raimundo, putting his hands behind his head. Omi narrowed his eyes.

"Omi, I just don't know. I mean, you saw my wife, she's pregnant."

"Please Clay, the world depends on it."

"Well I can't just abandon my wife. I have a job too ya know."

"Yeah, because being a high school teacher is a thrill," mocked Raimundo.

"Well it is! It's not that I am glad to see you guys, really I am, it's just that I have a life now and I can't keep reliving the temple days. I am sorry."

"It is fine Clay, I understand. I am sorry we disturbed you," said a sad Omi. All of them got up, just as Raimundo was about to mutter that this had all been a waste of time.

"Wait boys," said Emily. Everyone stopped and looked at her, including Clay. "Hold on one second, let me talk to Clay." She took him by the hand and led him to the kitchen. When they were alone, she spoke, "I think you should go Clay."

"What? Are you crazy? What about"-

"Just listen honey. Remember how we'd go onto the porch and watch the sun set? At those times, you'd always talk about the temple days and how much fun and free ya felt. Then ya always said how you wish you could just go back, no matter how long it was…"

"Yeah but Emily, that was then and this is now. You're pregnant and I can't just leave you."

"Baby, nothing is going to happen to me. Your parents live right next door, for heaven's sakes. I'll even have my parents come out here and stay with me until you get back. I'll be fine, really I will."

"Why are you doing this?" he held her small hands tightly, bringing them to his face. She touched the side of his face gently.

"Because the past few months have all been about me. I want you to do something you love to do. Not because of me, not because of the baby, but because you love to do it. And gosh darn it Clay Bailey, if you don't go, I will personally get out the horse whip and make you go."

"Is that a promise?" he smirked playfully.

"Oh Clay! Maybe when you get back, honey" she winked. "And don't worry about work either. You just get one of those substitute teachers to fill you in. They owe ya one anyway."

"Oh alright, but if any baby action happens, you call me right away. I promise I will be back faster than a jackrabbit trying to run from a snake," said Clay, winking at her, kissing her hand.

"Well, you a pack then and I'll get these boys some beer to go."

Clay ran upstairs to his bedroom, grabbing a pack and packing as many things as he could. He found Raimundo entering his room.

"So, what changed your mind?" asked Raimundo, raising a brow.

"You heard the whole thing, didn't you?" asked Clay, turning towards him knowingly.

"I might have heard a couple of things. I found your horsewhip by the way, just in case you were looking for it," grinned Raimundo pointing to a whip that was nailed on the wall.

"Oh just get on Dojo before I throw you on!" yelled Clay. Raimundo ran downstairs laughing. He ran out the door, passed Emily and threw himself on Dojo, taking his place right behind Omi.

"So that's the famous Raimundo?" asked Emily, still standing in the doorway. Clay finally walked downstairs, holding his belongings.

"Yeah, he can be good…when he wants too," he replied. Then he looked deeply into her eyes. Not caring if his friends were staring or not, he planted a loving kiss on her lips. He put passion into it, as she smiled into it. They broke and she hugged him firmly. "Remember, if anything happens, you call me. I love you." She simply nodded as he jumped on Dojo, sitting right behind Raimundo.

They flew into the air, Emily simply amazed at Dojo's abilities. He never took his eyes off her, as she stood motionless on the porch. Her small arm was waving to him, smiling brightly. He even saw his parents and sister come outside to see what all the fuss was about. His dad waved, knowing he had unfinished business to take care of. His eyes went back to the woman he loved and his future child. He waved back…knowing that he'd see her again…

* * *

_**Well tarnation!**_

_**I made sure Clay's chapter wasn't as long as the others. There's not really much to him: Texas, ranch, job, and wife. So yeah, that was Clay's story. Oh and about the whole teacher idea, I'm sorry, but I simply couldn't just let him do his job on the ranch. How boring! At least this gave him intelligence to look forward to in the future! Sheesh…**_

_**Oh and the whole conversation between Omi and Raimundo: Raimundo IS a good guy. He's not sleazy or disturbing, to say the least. He is genuine and honorable, something he learned growing up with his large family. He is respectful, which will come up later. Also, there is a reason why I'm harping all this 'women' stuff on Omi **__**. He feels he has to be alone, because the temple is all he has and he will ever have…I'm gonna let you use your imagination on what's going to happen next.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	4. Who I Wanna Be

**_Who I Want to Be_**

_She's so lucky…_

_She's a star…_

_But she cries in her lonely heart…_

_Thinking…_

_If there's nothing missing in my life…_

_Then why do these tears come at night?

* * *

_

The alarm clock went off suddenly, awakening her from her dreams. She groaned, suddenly wishing for five more minutes of rest and respite. Her delicate hand pressed the button on the clock, as the alarm stopped causing the irritating sound. She breathed in deeply, slowly taking the nightcap off her drowsy eyes. She fluttered her blue eyes, till they were perfectly open and awake, rubbing one eye with her hand. She yawned and stretched, running her fingers down her long raven hair. She scratched her scalp, untangling her fingers from her hair.

She grabbed a remote next to her clock and pressed a button, making the blinds in her room shift and open. The sunrise was slowly creeping through her large room. She smiled to herself, seeing that the windows had finished moving and the gorgeous sunrise lit up her room in a magnificent glow. She threw the blankets over her small frame and got out of bed, fixing her nightgown as she stood. She stretched some more, getting the kinks out of her neck and making her way towards her great bathroom. She twisted the handle of her shower, making sure it was all the way to hot. It didn't take long for the bathroom to get steamy. Several mirrors were clouded with fog, the steam traveling wherever it pleased.

She threw off her silk nightgown, her naked body feeling the steamy sensation across her skin. As she entered the shower, she invited the heat longingly. The scorching water rolled down her body, slightly wishing the water was even hotter than originally. After bathing, she turned off the water and stepped outside, a shiver running through her from the sudden chill. She wrapped a towel around herself, running her fingers through her wet hair. Soon, her hair was dry and perfected, her teeth brushed and cleaned, and she was fully clothed.

She smoothed out her pencil skirt that showed her wondrous curves and slender legs, while putting on a cute simple half sleeved v-neck, where the sleeves stopped to her elbows. She let her hair flow down her back, making sure her side bangs had a nice curl to them. She checked herself once more in the mirror, making sure her eyes were clear of crust and her face wasn't darker than her neck. Taking out her lip-gloss, she brushed her full lips gently, coating a small layer of the shiny liquid.

She left her feet bare for the moment, rushing to her kitchen to turn on her coffee machine. She ran back to her room, making and tidying up her bed. She dashed back to her kitchen, checking on her coffee to be ready. While she waited, she sauntered to her living room, looking through her large oversize glass windows. Her penthouse suite overlooked a large majority of Tokyo, seeing the small cars and people down below. The penthouse was 8000 square feet of pure luxury, something she obtained when she was only 20. Her blue eyes beamed, letting the heat from the sun warm her body. She left her living room, entering her kitchen the moment her coffee was ready.

Kimiko smiled, hearing her front door open and close.

"Kimiko!"

"I'm in the kitchen Keiko!" Kimiko yelled back, drinking her hot coffee as if it was water.

"Of course, I should have known you'd be in here stuffing your face," smiled Keiko, carrying her large, but stylish, bag. Kimiko rolled her eyes. He best friend was always the dramatic one. "Pour me some coffee, would ya?" Keiko walked to Kimiko's living room, facing the large windows.

"Whatever her majesty desires," Kimiko replied sarcastically, grabbing another mug from her cabinet. Keiko smiled lightly at her best friend's joke, hearing her footsteps behind her. She grabbed the mug gratefully, looking back out the window.

"You always did have the coolest view."

"I've always wanted one," Kimiko replied. "Papa always said I should get a view when I got my own place." Keiko's smile turned to a small frown, looking at her friend sadly. Kimiko shook her head hastily.

"I better call the limo…"

"No need, he's already here. I saw him when I got here," Keiko said quickly.

"Kuro's getting better and better with his timing," Kimiko commented, checking her watch on her wrist.

"It only took him two years," Keiko frowned indifferently. "Now let's go, we'll be late for work."

"_I'll_ be late for work. _You're_ already at work," Kimiko giggled, seeing Keiko's face contort. Keiko was Kimiko's personal assistant. She practically did everything for her when it came to organizing all of Kimiko's work related ordeals.

Knowing her time was running short, Kimiko hurriedly slipped on some black stiletto heels and black leather jacket. She grabbed her purse, pressed a few buttons for the alarm to her penthouse, and headed out her door.

"Please, I don't call this work until I'm at the office. This is more of hanging out," Keiko defended, as Kimiko locked her door and both headed for the elevator.

"Because we don't do that already."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," smiled Keiko, listening to the annoying elevator music. She grinned widely, "At least I know I can never get fired." Kimiko smiled, checking her phone.

"Don't press your luck, Keeks," she laughed lightly, reading the e-mails for that morning.

The limo was already waiting for them outside. The butler, Kuro, waited for them patiently, opening the door to let them in. Kuro made his way to the front seat, as the car was on its way to Tohomiko Industries.

"Now, as you personal advisor, it is my job to tell you what is happening in your life. Friday is Mikio Saitou's party, which will be at the hottest club in Tokyo. I say we definitely go," Keiko winked. "Then tomorrow is the meeting with New York, that you can _not_ miss. After the meeting today, I personally hooked us up with some spa treatments to take the stress away," Keiko finished with excitement, taking out her small mirror to check herself. Kimiko looked up and saw her company's building in view.

Kimiko is the CEO and owner of Tohomiko Industries. Her father, unfortunately, died of a heart attack two years ago. According to her father's will, Kimiko got everything, including the company. At the age of 19, Kimiko took hold of everything, promising her father that she would do her best to keep the company intact. As the youngest person in history to take on such a responsibility, she baffled some of the most respected people of Japan when she held onto the company her father created. She was smart, creative, punctual, charismatic, and definitely in charge. Many people didn't think she'd be able to accomplish such a difficult task, considering she was still just a young girl barely entering college; she proved them all wrong. She kept its numbers up, became a creator of several new games and technologies, and followed thoroughly in her father's footsteps.

"A massage sounds pretty good to me," Kimiko muttered, fixing her bangs that were falling in her face.

Kimiko caught a glimpse of herself in Keiko's mirror. Although she'd never admit it, Kimiko was absolutely beautiful. She had a slim and slender figure that other women would die for. Her hair was the same raven color, and she no longer used the ridiculous hair dye like she used to. Her face features had changed, but they were more poise and perfect. Her face looked like porcelain that was about to break any second, so fragile and yet so touchable and soft. Her eyes were the same beautiful frosty blue that shimmered everywhere she gazed. However, she was modest and humble, and just said that she looked exactly like her mother when she was at her age.

But most of all, she never changed.

"What are you going to wear to the party? I have no idea…" Keiko frowned, snapping her mirror shut and putting it back in her purse.

"Guess that means we have to go shopping," Kimiko grinned widely, chuckling at Keiko's excited face.

"I fully agree," she responded, smiling hugely. Keiko concentrated on her phone for the moment, easing into the calm silence between the women. She sighed suddenly, seeing a certain number flash in red numbers. "There's another thing…"

"And that would be?" Kimiko asked, staring out the tinted dark windows.

"Haruko called again," Keiko eased, seeing Kimiko's head turn sharply and begin to flare. Keiko could literally feel the heat coming off her body in waves, suddenly feeling uncomfortably hot.

Kimiko's ex.

He was a man from the corporate industry, one of the many vendors from Kimiko's most appreciated manufacturers. They met two years ago, just before her father died. Toshiro introduced them personally, since they were going to be partners in the latest technology her father was working on. Then her father died, and Kimiko couldn't help but seek comfort in the eye-catching man. You could say that was what started their relationship. They were together for a year or so, but after hearing that Haruko was only interested in her money, she immediately dumped him. Ever since that time, he had been trying to get her back.

But it was more than that. Kimiko tried seeking love with Haruko, but it would just never happen. After spending a year with Haruko and not feel anything for him, she knew she had to break it…and hearing what he had done was just the icing on the cake. However, supposedly he fell in love with her and now he won't stop leaving her alone. Kimiko knew better. She stayed away from him as much as possible, even if they had meetings with one another. But love for Kimiko seemed impossible. She felt she could never find it.

"Um, I'll just tell him you don't want to speak to him," Keiko said sheepishly. "Oh, and I scheduled for us to spar tonight too." This caused Kimiko to smirk slightly, looking at her friend.

Keiko had her own personal key to Kimiko's place. Kimiko didn't know why she just didn't live there with her, but Keiko insisted that she would keep living in her own condo downtown. Still, she had a lot of time to spend with her best friend. Every week, the two would practice karate with one another and sometimes with a personal instructor. She refrained from using her abilities in front of the trainer, but showed Keiko every once and awhile. She made sure she kept her temple days alive, otherwise she thought it would be a waste to just throw it all away. Keiko always loved a good show.

After what seemed forever, the limo finally pulled up to the Tohomiko skyscraper. Kuro opened the door, letting the two girls exit the car.

"Same time for lunch, miss?" Kuro asked with a sweet old man smile. She nodded gratefully, letting him get back in his car. Kimiko walked through doors, immediately being greeted by security. They stood on the moving escalator, going through normal security protocol. Once they went through security, a swarm of people surrounded the main entrance, greeting her and respecting her authority. The industry was booming, and Kimiko was proud.

They rushed to the elevator to the top floor, where Kimiko's office was. Kimiko had the same office that Toshiro had. She kept it exactly the same; its unchanging glory was what reminded her so much about him. It kept her inspired and motivated.

The elevator doors opened, revealing her secretary in the corner before the doors to her office. The small old woman stood up and did a small respectable bow.

"Good morning, Miss Tohomiko. Your messages have arrived," she said softly, handing her several papers.

"Thank you Suki. Is the conference room all set up for the meting today?" Kimiko replied.

"Oh yes, miss. It should be ready in ten minutes," she replied.

"Thanks Suki," Kimiko said again, as she and Keiko went into the large office. The office overlooked all of Tokyo. Kimiko slumped into her chair, while Keiko lounged onto the couch. "I'm totally dreading that meeting today. All the cooperate managers can do is look down my shirt."

"No offense Kim, but I think everyone does that."

"Very funny," she replied dryly. Then Suki opened the door, for the delivery guy, Akane, to walk in. "Akane, it's good to see you again." Kimiko signed for the package, catching him stare at Keiko.

"It has been a while, Miss Tohomiko," he replied, stealing glimpses at the lounging woman.

"Akane, we went to school together. I'm the same Kimiko you used to know," she said, placing her hands on her hips. He rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, I would if I could. It's just procedure," he explained in an annoyed tone. He turned to Keiko suddenly. "How are you Keiko?"

"Fine," she replied flatly, picking up a magazine and reading it quietly. He gulped and nodded knowingly, half smiling to Kimiko. He left with a smile and another glance towards the girl. Once the door was shut, Kimiko stared at Keiko.

"What is your problem? He totally likes you!"

"That's nice," she said monotone. She got up from the couch and walked up to the window, watching the cars and people down below. "Kim, you know what he did to me. He totally led me on and ditched me the next day." Kimiko looked down, remembering how sad Keiko was after learning the boy she was falling for was with another girl. They went to a high school dance together and had a blissful night, only to find out the very next day he was at another's girls swim meet, keeping her warm. Keiko was furious and vowed to never let men do something like that to her again.

But that was so long ago…

"Keiko, what's wrong? You haven't had a date in months. Akane is totally cute. You can tell he's changed."

"Please, he's a delivery boy. Why would you even suggest that?" she sneered, sounding shallow in her statement. It was strange; usually Keiko, or both of them for that matter, didn't care about the status of jobs or hierarchy.

"Then what's really bothering you? Because it's not just him…"

"It's men in general, Kim. They're…all of them are just dogs. Why can't there be someone caring and sensitive?" Keiko replied, turning towards Kimiko. Kimiko knew where she was coming from. "I guess we just don't live in that world, huh?"

"Guess not…" Kimiko replied, suddenly hanging her head quite low, feeling bad for the lonely girl.

"It's only the truth," Keiko said softly. There was a silent pause for a while, till finally Keiko came back to reality and checked her watch. "The meeting is going to start soon. We should head down there." Kimiko grumbled, rolling and spinning in her chair.

"Do we have to go?"

"And they call you the boss," Keiko grinned, as both walked out of the office and downstairs to the conference room.

"You got that right."

* * *

It was finally the end of the day, as Japan's sun was setting. Dojo flew right above the blue water, Omi doing many tricks with it. He swirled the water in between his fingers, mentally connecting with it as it touched his skin. Raimundo was shaking his knee, waiting impatiently. He tried resting ever since the left Texas, but the anticipation was taking control over everything he was feeling.

"How much longer is it? It practically took all night to even see land," said Raimundo, a little anxious. "And that was just Hawaii."

"Tokyo is pretty far guys, especially coming from America," replied Dojo.

"I remember you going a lot faster, Dojo," said Clay, as Raimundo let out a small chuckle.

"That's what I said."

"I said it once and I'm going to say it again. All of you have just gotten bigger," said Dojo.

"Or you're just getting older," Clay said. "Age is finally catching up to you."

"I'll have you know that I have been around since the beginning…age is nothing to me," Dojo replied defensively. Omi put the water back down to its original ocean, now that conversations were being conversed.

"Clay please, tell us how you have been," Omi jumped and turned around to face the two guys.

"I think he's doing pretty good, if you know what I mean…" snickered Raimundo. "You knocked her up pretty good."

"Will you stop talking bout' my wife that way," Clay ordered. You haven't changed at all, have you?"

"You'd be surprised my friend! He doesn't have a woman!" said Omi with a smile, as Raimundo sent him a glare.

"What?" exclaimed Clay with shock, leaving a very embarrassed Raimundo. "You're not married? Well I for sure thought you'd be hitched before I would."

"Nope! He's got no one!" said Dojo, getting back at Raimundo. Clay looked at him for a while with disbelief.

"Not even a girl?" Clay continued, scratching his head in confusion.

"I guess not," Raimundo gritted his teeth, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable with the subject. Clay continued to stare, quite dumbfounded by the revelation he just heard. He resumed thinking, suddenly smiling to himself.

"Oh…I know why now," said Clay with a smirk on his face. Raimundo's eyes suddenly bulged, as he turned around to face him.

"You do?"

"Oh, what is the reason?" asked Omi, his face beaming for knowledge. Raimundo looked at him, while Clay was smirking from left to right.

"There is no reason," Raimundo said before Clay could respond. "You don't even know what you're talking about."

"That's actually really amazing, Rai," said Clay, ignoring Raimundo's comments with a huge smile on his face. Raimundo's face contorted, suddenly wondering what was circling through Clay's mind at the moment. He didn't actually know, did he? Raimundo tightened his brows closely.

"You don't know anything," Raimundo replied, putting on his usual façade.

"Maybe…maybe not," the cowboy shrugged, letting Raimundo travel in his own worried thoughts. "So Omi, I haven't heard anything from you. How's your life going?" asked Clay, totally changing the subject. Omi beamed brightly. He talked about his life, as an official monk and water master, making the trip to Japan seem shorter. Just as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, a piece of land with many lights was seen.

"We're almost there now. Just a few more miles and we'll be on Japan soil," Dojo announced.

"Yes, and then our team will be complete! Finally! All four of us working together to defeat the most powerful evil there is!" said Omi, standing on Dojo triumphantly.

"How do you know she'll even want to go, Omi? She might have moved on and started a family or something," said Clay, feeling Raimundo suddenly tense. He could literally feel Clay's smile form bigger and bigger on his face. He did know. He took a mental note to talk to Clay about it later.

"But this is Kimiko! She is different from you two, she has to come," explained Omi.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Raimundo, giving Omi a curious look.

"Well I just heard some of the monks saying how easy it is to persuade women," said Omi with innocence. Raimundo and Dojo burst into laughter.

"Man, who would've thought those old dudes were so perverted?" Raimundo said, calming down and wiping a tear from his eye.

"I really don't think Kimiko is that easy or gullible, Omi," said Clay, keeping a straight face. "She's smarter than I am."

"Clay, anybody is smarter than you," Raimundo teased.

"Yeah he's so dumb, he has a teaching degree," Dojo interrupted sarcastically, rolling his large eyes.

"Thank you Dojo," Clay said, a proud smile forming on his lips. "But seriously, I still can't believe I got sucked into this mess. I mean I gotta wife who's pregnant and needs me."

"Oh please, you're the one who agreed to go, so stop whining. And besides, your wife totally convinced you," said Raimundo.

"Only because she said it was ok for me. Other wise you would not be talking to me right now."

"Deep down, you know you wanted to go. Admit it…you missed me," said Raimundo with a mischievous grin.

"Excuse me?"

"Damn, can't you hear? I know you missed me. It's ok, I sort of missed you too."

"I missed Omi and Dojo, but what in tarnation makes you thinks I missed you?"

"Because you agreed to go!"

"That doesn't mean I missed _you_. I'm helping the greater good here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you need to cam down their _partner_. I see you have your same temper," grinned Raimundo.

"Temper? I never had a temper," Clay argued, only Raimundo remained silent, knowing he got Clay right where he wanted him. Clay and Raimundo sat in mute for a while. Dojo and Omi were actually quite happy for the appreciated silence…until Raimundo said something else. "Hey Clay…"

"Yeah?" Clay asked, grinding his teeth.

"I missed you buddy."

Clay chuckled and smiled, "I missed you too Raimundo."

"I knew it," said Raimundo, closing his eyes and letting the wind kiss his cheeks. Clay sighed and just gave up…there was no use fighting with the Shoku Warrior. They were now by the coastline, where many lights and buildings brightened up the dark sky. "Hell, that took forever! We should have gone to Japan first and just forgot about Clay all together. He's the one that's bringing you down so much, Dojo," said Raimundo.

"Are you calling Clay obese?" asked Omi.

"I believe he is," said Clay, rolling up his sleeves to teach Raimundo a lesson. Before Clay could actually seize him, Dojo rolled over and did a complete flip, dodging the sudden majority of lasers being fired upon at them.

"What's going on?" yelled Dojo, doing his best to dodge them.

"To the ground, Dojo!" yelled Omi. They landed on the ground, just outside of the enormous city, closer to the boardwalk. The three hopped off Dojo and stood in a defensive stance. They looked around and saw nothing. "Civilians of Japan, we mean no harm!" chanted Omi.

"I don't think it's Japan that's doing this Omi," said Clay, trying to feel the ground. Suddenly a large robot came out with guns coming from its fingers, and started to come towards them with rage.

"Look out!" yelled Omi, as all of them dodged the large robot. Just as Omi was about to attack, three more appeared from the rear…and then more. They stopped, surrounding the three boys and the small dragon around Omi's neck. The robots were recognizable, but perfected. They were longer and more hazardous looking. They actually looked like they intended to kill their prey.

Suddenly, a tall muscular body appeared from the dark alley with several little robots at his side. He had bright red hair, gloomy pale skin, and black makeup surrounding his eyes. His black jacket was longer and draped passed his legs a little. Yellow goggles were wrapped tightly around the top of his head, letting his spiky hair jet out of the top. His scarlet eyes almost seemed to glow with power and revenge. He cracked his gloved hands, prepared for anything. He actually had an attraction to him, if one liked the dark eerie powerful look. He moved his neck, cracking the many bones that felt out of place for him.

"Jack Spicer," Omi stated, his black eyes glaring at the genius.

"I see the pussy still wears makeup," remarked Raimundo. Jack left a smug grin on his face, itching his chin slowly before crossing his arms over his strong chest.

"Jack Spicer, what are you doing here?" said Omi, with some disbelief that he was here. He hadn't seen him in so long…none of them had.

"My job," Jack replied with a deep voice. Omi was confused.

"You haven't been around in six years. What's the reason now?" asked Omi.

"Let's just say I have been training with the best since you Xiaolin assholes left, and now I am going to finish the job that I have yet to accomplish since that time."

"You…you are working for Chase Young?" asked Omi incredulously.

"Maybe."

"But that is impossible. Chase only works alone," said Omi, now remembering how he saw Katnappe with Chase almost a week ago.

"Guess he changed his mind," smirked Jack. "Attack!" Jack's large robots started shooting everywhere in sight. Vicious knives erupted from their hands, spinning in circular movements to slice its enemy. Omi was flipping around with great speed and rapid movements. He was taking them down left and right, but something was not right…the robots were actually doing good and had better performance. Omi studied the armor while fighting; it was thicker and looked heavier. These weren't his normal robots.

He thought fast, turning his attention to Dojo in his gi.

"Dojo, we can handle this! You go and try to find Kimiko in the city!" Omi commanded to Dojo, as he nodded his head quickly. He quickly hopped out of his gi, and flew as fast as he could to the city.

"Raimundo, Clay, we must find their weakness!" said Omi. The two nodded, but with hesitation. "We must find the off switch."

Omi turned to see Clay swing one robot into five others, smashing them completely. Then Raimundo did a roundhouse in the air, kicking one and sending three others into a wall.

"Omi, I'm going to be honest. I haven't trained in a while," said Raimundo sheepishly, ducking from some lasers and pouncing a robot.

"What!" Omi shrieked.

"Same here partner," Clay said, smashing two heads together.

"You haven't been training? What's the matter with you two? So does this means I have to take down all of them by myself?" screamed Omi.

"Hell no! We can still help!" Raimundo said, as a huge gust of wind blew some robots away, exploding into the wall.

"Well what the hell have you two been doing this whole time?" cursed Omi. "Never mind! Shimo Staff!" said Omi, taking out the powerful stick and transformed it into a sword that cut right through one of the large robots.

"Come on Rai, we can still do something," said Clay, kicking the ground and having huge rocks sprout up and puncture several bots.

"Speak for yourself. I know what I'm doing," replied Raimundo, as both of them saw Omi slice another robot. Jack laughed and pressed a button on his arm. More robots came out; it looked like hundreds.

"I haven't used the Xiaolin movements in a long time," said Clay, kicking the ground forcefully, making it crack into pieces where Jack was standing. He gasped, but the chopper in his backpack opened up, making him suspend.

"What's the matter with you guys? Haven't you been training since you left? I know I have…I'm smarter, tougher, and faster," Jack said. Raimundo and Clay glared at him with disgust. "In fact, why don't we just end this thing right here, right now? It has been nice knowing you guys, but I am sick of being here and Chase wants you guys out of the picture," said Jack.

Suddenly, after pressing some buttons on his communicator, three large robots appeared, two grasping Raimundo and Clay tightly. They struggled; even Clay's overpowering strength couldn't get out.

"I so thought you guys would put up more of a fight. I gave you the benefit of the doubt, but Chase knew all along you guys wouldn't have trained like you used too. And now, I can finish you off all by myself."

Omi continued fighting, oblivious to what was happening to his two friends. He never realized that the last robot was on his tail. It grabbed him from behind and put him right next to the other two.

"This is impossible. I should be able to break out of here no problem," Clay said, struggling the hardest.

"Don't even try. My bots have indicators that match your strength. It's impossible to get out," Jack replied, as one robot made a seat for him. He sat upon it, watching the scene being played. A smile graced his cold lips.

"No mere contraption can take my super strength," Omi said, trying to wiggle free.

"Think again," Jack said, pressing another button. Three Jack-bots came to Jack's side. "I was just going to shoot you, but this is more enjoyable to watch." Knives came out of the robot's bellies and began twisting the knives in circles. They couldn't get free, the strength of the robots were just too immense to endure. "You guys made this too easy. Training for six years and this is all I have to do? Pathetic."

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen. We are all supposed to save the world! It wasn't supposed to end this way!" yelled Omi.

"I knew I shouldn't have come," said Clay. The robots were getting closer the their bodies.

"Say good bye guys," grinned Jack evilly, as the razor sharp edges of the blades were inches from them. Each of them closed their eyes, awaiting the pain…but for some reason it never came.

Three fireballs were shot and totally knocked the heads right off to the robots; the robots collapsed to the floor. The three of them stood in shock as their prayers were answered. The heavy metal fell limply on the floor, crashing on he hard surface.

Jack looked around and saw nobody…no one was there or in sight. There was silence in the air as the robots were burning to a crisp and a tunnel of smoke spiraled into the air. Jack was looking around frantically, not knowing what was going on at all. Jack never liked not knowing what was happening to his surroundings.

"What the hell was that?" screamed Jack. All of a sudden, a mass amount of his robots fell from the sky, all in flames. "My Jack-bots! Whoever you are, come out and fight like a man!" No one came and no one stirred. Even Omi, Clay, and Raimundo were speechless. "Jack-bots attack!"

He sent them into some nearby fields, figuring that's where the person would be hiding. After a couple of minutes, there were multiple explosions everywhere. Then the fields started to catch on fire. However, it was not because of the robots, but because someone was intentionally setting it on fire. The flames were moving fast and quick, as if someone was running through the tall dead grass. The flames made different designs in the ground…and all of them pointed at Jack. He began to lose his icy façade, and the real Jack began to form.

"Jack-bots, whatever you do, keep a hold of them and don't let them go!" yelled Jack, talking to the ones that were holding the guys. He jumped off his chair and ran to the fields, attempting to locate the person that was doing this. It was hot and painful to endure. Sweat was beating down on all of them, as Jack's makeup became moist. A fireball was lifted and landed only a few centimeters from Jack's body. He gasped at the heat, jumping a few inches back. A wall of flames grew and a dark figure could finally be seen. Bright eyes stared at Jack.

More of his robots attacked, but this time he knew where to attack. The figure kicked and spun around, avoiding every attack and every thing they did to get it.

This time, Jack went forward, fighting the figure with all the knowledge he learned over the years. The boys watched in awe; Jack's fighting had improved, but the figure was also very skilled.

"You!" Jack yelled, fighting with his life. He immediately recognized the deadly blue eyes up close, feeling the heat everywhere.

"Can't take the heat?" her voice mocked, tying her hair in a ponytail. Jack was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his heck and face. "You walked right into my territory."

The boys couldn't see what was happening. The wall of fire was blocking their view. But they knew only one person could create such an immense amount of fire all in a few seconds. They knew that person…

Their attentions were turned once again. The three looked down to see a very pretty woman with Dojo around her small neck. She had some sort of device in her hand, tapping into it with haste.

"Can you get them out?" Dojo asked the woman, her dark brown eyes looking at Dojo.

"I think so," her appealing voice replied, tapping in more things. She was also becoming hot with the immense heat from the fields.

"Look out!" Clay yelled. She turned to the side to see a robot coming after her, a sharp blade pointed right at her. She glared at the piece of tin, with a look of 'how dare you attack me.' Before it could even hit her, she flipped through the air, landing on its back. It tried getting her off, as he blocked its eyes from its own sight. She drove it right into a wall, as she did a back flip and landed flawlessly on the ground.

Omi's mouth dropped.

"Crap," she muttered, realizing her device broke when she suddenly had to drop it. "I'll have to do it manually." Dojo nodded, as she ran up to Omi. Omi gulped as she neared his body. "Sorry," she said politely, jumping on his robot that held him. The robot struggled and flew fast, attempting to throw her off. She held on tightly, opening its back compartment and doing her work. The robot flew frantically, trying to force her off. She finally found the right wires, ripping them out of its sockets. The robot shut down, freeing Omi from its clutches, but also flailing aimlessly to the ground.

Keiko gasped, wishing she hadn't done anything till it was closer to the ground. Her fear immediately vanished, as a pair of strong arms grabbed her waist and jumped to the ground perfectly. She couldn't help but hold on securely to his arms. Her dark eyes looked into his and she couldn't help but smile. A blush crept onto Omi's face, but he never let go of the wonderful feeling. No one had ever protected her like that before. She felt safe in his arms. She felt protected. She felt his sincere kindness. She knew he wasn't like the rest of them. He was true to himself and his friends. She secretly wanted him to never let go…but he did, he had to.

She took one last glance, before sprinting off to the other boys to set them free. She stopped in her tracks, as at least ten more robots were in front of Raimundo and Clay. She could take on one, but ten?

"Shimo Staff," declared Omi, slicing one by one to clear a path for her. She ran forward, trusting that Omi would take care of them before they could cause her any harm. Raimundo and Clay didn't know whether to watch the girl and Omi fight, or watch the other person fight Jack. More explosions happened, as many robot parts landed in piles of heap.

Jack suddenly appeared, his back hitting forcefully against a wall of a nearby shack. All of their eyes went wide at the sight of the girl that did it. They probably wouldn't have even recognized her if it wasn't for her long raven hair. Jack's body went limp, as it fell to the ground unconscious. His controls flashed, suddenly deactivating all his unharmed robots. The ones that were alive fell to the ground, to which Keiko was very grateful.

Unfortunately, the Jack-bots that were holding the two guys shut down completely, letting them fall. The heavy armor hit each of their heads on the rough terrain, suddenly leaving their world black.

Raimundo's eyes fluttered for a second. He caught glimpses of his surroundings before his eyes closed completely…as he remembered seeing the most beautiful face staring at him in concern. Her small hand caressed his face in concern and her blue eyes stared at him longingly.

Then, his world went dark as well…

* * *

_**Oh man, so sorry this one took so long to post guys. I know you've been waiting for Kimiko dearly, but I finally got to it. Don't know if any of you read my updates, but I just have been reading more than writing. Finally I was able to edit everything and got this chapter to the way I wanted it to be. Hope you liked it; if you didn't, very sorry.**_

_**Ah yes, the whole Omi/Keiko situation. Didn't know if you saw it coming or not, from chapter 3 and the beginning of this one, but you can totally see it now. I'm sorry but Omi needs some love too, right? And I didn't want to make an OC, because that would have taken forever. This was more convenient. If you don't like it, very sorry again, but this is gonna happen.**_

_**And we finally get to meet Kimiko. She's doing pretty well, wouldn't you say? I also made Keiko a better character in general. I know she's always been there, so I made her more prominent and aware to everyone. She only pops up here and there, but she's still around.**_

_**Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Hope you guys liked it and give it a chance, because this is only the beginning of a great and courageous adventure.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	5. Look Right Through Me

_**Look Right Through Me**_

He groaned.

The blood pulsing through his head was unnerving. His eyes remained closed, as his hand went to his forehead, trying to massage the stress away. He forgot why his head hurt so much, but the throbbing wouldn't cease. His hand moved through his hair, feeling a slight bump at the peak of his head. He felt his stomach grumble slightly, suddenly feeling the intense hunger take over. On cue, he smelled the air around him, getting a sudden whiff of bacon and eggs. He didn't know what time it was or why he was sleeping on such a comfortable bed…

Bed?

Raimundo shot up, instantly taking in his surroundings. He was in a quaint, but fancy, room. He gulped nervously, taking in the room slowly. There was a window that slightly showed the sun peeking through, its rays glowing the room brighter. A fireplace had been lit, as the relaxing heat seeped through the vacancy. He noticed a bathroom and an empty closet on the other side, as well as tall dresser across the room. The queen size bed he had been sleeping was soft and restful, its silk sheets making him feel like he was in a palace. He then looked down at himself, noting he was wearing the same clothes.

Remember.

The battle. What happened with the battle? He remembered the woman kicking Jack's ass and then the robot falling on his head…and then something else…but he shook his head. He scrutinized the door that was his exit. He pulled the luxurious blankets off with caution, slowly stepping out (also secretly wishing to stay in longer). He liked his lips, slipping on his shoes and making his way the door. He opened it to see a hallway with another bathroom at the end, plus two more doors. He looked the other way to see the sun shining brightly in what looked like the living room. He winced as the door creaked. He smelled the air, tasting the aroma that smelled of eggs and bacon again.

Ok, so whoever lived here didn't seem hostile, but he still took caution. He stopped when he was in the hallway, listening to the air around him. He heard a TV playing in the living room and the sound of forks and knives scraping against plates. He stepped quietly, making sure his footsteps were as silent as possible. He peered his head hesitantly around the corner, trying his best to see the picture before him.

Unbelievable.

Omi and Clay sat at the bistro, eating some breakfast, while watching the television (that wasn't even in English). It was as if nothing had happened. Clay, the usual person that he was, was stuffing his face, consuming everything that had been placed on his plate. Omi was eating quietly, as Dojo was around his neck, eating some toast. A nice fireplace was burning in the living room, spreading more of its glorious heat. Figuring he wasn't going to be attacked, he walked slowly up to them, his face still confused.

"Ah Raimundo, you are awake!" Omi said. "Eat some nutrition."

"Not that I would love to stuff my face like Clay over here, but where the hell are we?" Raimundo asked, checking around him once more. "And what time is it?"

"Around ten," Clay replied.

"Ten? I don't get it, why are we wasting our time here? We have to find Kimiko," Raimundo said. He looked around once more, noting that there was another part of the place on the other side. "How did you guys afford this hotel anyway? This place is pretty sweet."

"Rai, who do ya think made us this here breakfast?" Clay asked, holding some bacon.

"Room service," Raimundo stated bluntly. "You guys do realize your watching the news in Japanese, right?"

"Yes," Clay replied. "With English subtitles. You just missed the segment on our little fight from last night. The boardwalk is completely damaged."

"That is what happens when you fight the Xiaolin warriors," Omi grinned, sipping his milk. Dojo then slithered out of his grasp around Omi and looked up at Raimundo.

"How's your head?" Dojo asked with concern.

"Feels like a ton of bricks smashed it," Raimundo replied, irritated that he was reminded of the pain. He looked at Clay, suddenly wondering if he also was experiencing the same pain erupting through his head, but then remembered Clay's head matched to that of stone.

"There are some meds in that cabinet," Clay offered, pointing to a cabinet near the sink.

"The hotel offers medicine in its rooms?" Raimundo wondered, opening the small door, revealing bottles he couldn't even read.

"It's the one with the red cap," Clay said, taking another large bite of eggs. "And this isn't a hotel, Rai."

"Then where are we?" Raimundo asked, getting annoyed as he fiddled with the cap.

"My place," an endearing voice replied. He stopped what he was doing. His mouth went dry, immediately recognizing that voice he remembered so well. He was afraid to look up at her.

But he did…

He couldn't hide his gasp or the widening of his eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous. She matured perfectly over the years. It was better then he imagined. Her blue eyes stared into his green ones, asking him to talk to her. He attempted to swallow the saliva he had. He licked his lips, trying not to look too shocked. It was as if all the memories of her flooded back to him…and he was immediately back in love.

"How was your meeting?" Clay asked politely, finishing his food.

"Better than I thought," Kimiko shrugged, pulling off her jacket and putting it on a hook. Raimundo mentally slapped himself, as he imagined her taking off more of her own clothes. Instead, he took two pills and swallowed them, trying to get the pain out of his mind. "I think New York might sign with us." All of them heard the door open and close. Another woman entered, as Raimundo recognized her from the night before. She, along with Kimiko, walked over to the kitchen and began cleaning up.

"No maids?" Raimundo finally spoke. Kimiko smiled.

"Nope, I do things the old fashioned way," she replied, walking over next to Keiko to help her clean. "Keeps me sane."

"Please Kimiko, let us clean. It is the least we can do," Omi offered.

"We got it Omi," Keiko replied, opening the dishwasher.

"You…you know my name?" Omi asked in disbelief. Keiko smiled cutely.

"Of course I do. You guys are from Kimiko's temple days. She only talked about the three of you all the time."

"Keiko," Raimundo stated, now remembering Kimiko's best friend from Japan that she would talk to everyday.

"There you go," she said, taking Omi and Clay's plates. "Oh, did you want some?"

"I actually don't have an appetite right now," Raimundo admitted. He sat next to Clay, watching the girls work (and by girls, that meant Kimiko). He also noticed a Japanese Inc. magazine next to his elbow. Kimiko was on the cover, next to a tall building that had to be Tohomiko Industries. She was standing proudly, her lovely locks framing her face, but still stern and strong. Clay noticed Raimundo was confused, and whispered to him who Kimiko actually was.

"Kimiko, your performance yesterday was very incredible. I see you have kept up your skills," Omi said. The battle with Jack all came rushing back to Raimundo.

It was Kimiko. He should have known the moment he saw that Dojo had returned. The walls of fire blazing everything in sight couldn't have been more than just a clue. He shook his head, the fuzziness finally starting to dissolve. He didn't realize how much those robots weighed till it fell on his cranium. He probably looked like an idiot in front of her, now remembering the beautiful face staring at his.

"A-and your friend was most exceptional too," Omi stuttered, avoiding her gaze. Keiko smiled genuinely.

"How did you find her?" Raimundo asked Dojo, still staring at the magazine.

"It was pretty easy. I went to Tohomiko Industries and just flew around."

"And when my employees were yelling there was a dragon outside, I knew something was up," smiled Kimiko. "Which brings me to my next question. Why are you guys here in the first place?" Kimiko asked, finishing her kitchen.

"You didn't tell her?" Raimundo asked, feeling his headache get better.

"I wanted to whole group to be here, Raimundo," Omi defended. "But now that we are all here, I do have urgent news…" Omi began telling the whole story. He talked about Chase and why Jack attacked them in the first place. Kimiko listened intently, doing her best to not look distressed. To be honest, she didn't know what to say. The fact that she would be able to fight and be free again, was thrilling and exciting. However, there was also the fact that she had a very time consuming job and an actual life. She pursed her lips nervously, torn between her sudden decisions.

"Sounds intense," mused Keiko, looking at Kimiko.

"So…you're asking me to come back," Kimiko restated, finding her hands interesting. Raimundo studied her torn face. Unlike any of them, she'd be leaving so much behind.

"Yes," Omi replied, suddenly nervous.

"For how long?" she wondered, now looking at a worried Keiko.

"We…don't exactly know," Omi said honestly. "Chase has become very powerful."

"You saw Jack, he was actually good," Clay said. Her kitchen was silent, as Kimiko's gaze was still on her hands.

"When are you guys leaving?" she asked.

"As soon as we get your answer," replied Omi, stealing a glance at Keiko. She was also looking at him, but then looked sadly at Kimiko. "Kimiko…you can say no. We will understand." Omi stood up from his chair, preparing.

"Omi, you know I would love to go, but…but I…" she was at a loss for words.

Her memories flowed back to her. The day she left the temple, she always blamed herself for the split up. She started everything; she was the one who called her father and told him how they defeated Chase. If she hadn't called her father, maybe all of them could still be together, but in a completely different way.

She blamed herself.

She remembered coming back home, feeling the great difference. Her father welcomed her with open arms, showing her back to her old room. The first few months had been the worst. She felt like a lonely doll without anyone in the world. Her father, since he created his latest toy, had left a great absence. It was positively pointless for her to return home. Her father was gone all day and everyday, leaving Kimiko alone in the great house. She remembered losing the greatest friends she ever had, only to come home to no one, except Keiko. She remembered literally crying herself to sleep at some nights, looking at the moon and wondering if her friends were watching the same thing.

She remembered losing a great chance of love, a man that was brave and courageous. All her hopes were suddenly dying all around her, making her feel small compared to the vast world. She didn't know how, but she made it. She sucked up some air and walked proudly amongst everyone else. She showed everyone that she could succeed, no matter how alone she felt. She was grateful when Keiko, her best friend, opened her hand and brought her under her wing.

Still, the blame never went away. It was always there, reminding her of her past failures. She was just glad she put that fear aside when her father died, otherwise being the manager of a large manufacture wouldn't have happened.

Was this her chance to make it all better? But her father's company…she couldn't just leave it.

"I have a company to manage…" she muttered to herself. Raimundo couldn't take his eyes off her. He wanted to take her hand and tell her that everything would be all right. He watched the wheels in her head spin around, thinking of all the consequences.

"Oh shut up!" blurted Keiko. All eyes turned on her, seeing the temper in her. Kimiko remained calm, listening to her friend as if this sort of thing happened everyday. The three watched in amazement. "You know you want to go, Kim." The conversation was suddenly between the two girls, instead of everyone.

"Of course I want to go!"

"So then do it! It's not that hard," Keiko folded her arms.

"Yeah, because it's really that easy to just get up and walk away," Kimiko preserved.

"The Kimiko I know can do anything. You survived so much, even when you were young. You survived both your mother and father's death, took the company by the balls and showed everyone a woman can work and uphold her position in the industry. And now I hear that your defeated some badass when you were 15? If you can do all that, then you can bet your ass you can survive a few months away from freaking Japan!" Keiko yelled. It was as if Keiko slapped Kimiko across her face. She was speechless and shocked. The boys remained silent, afraid they were going to catch on fire in they spoke. In the silence, Kimiko thought long and hard, thinking of all the serious consequences that could go wrong if she were to go. Still, she smiled anyway, flinging her arms around her friend, giving a short hug.

"Dojo, don't leave just yet," Kimiko said with a cheer, running to her room. Keiko winked.

"And that boys, is how it's done," she smiled. She began walking to Kimiko's room, yelling, "Do you need help?" The three boys were alone once again.

"I think Omi's in love," Clay commented with a grin. Omi shook his head.

"What? No!"

"Face it Omi, it's written all over your cheese ball face," Raimundo said. "Ask her out."

"Out for what?" Omi asked confused. Raimundo flung his head back, shaking his head. Keiko came back with a small bag and put it next to her jacket.

"Hey Keiko, does Kimiko have a boyfriend?" Clay blurted, as Raimundo glared at him.

"Not at the moment. She had this guy for a while, but ditched him when she learned how much of a douche he was. I don't think it was anything serious, considering she can't stand him," she replied honestly.

"Are _you_ seeing anyone at the moment?" Raimundo asked, now Omi giving him a glare. She raised her brow suspiciously at the guys.

"No…" she said, eyeing all three of them. Kimiko came back with a bag, practically throwing it on the floor, as Keiko turned to her. "So, I'm just telling everyone that you took a sudden vacation to clear your head, and that you'd be doing work from there."

"I'm going to contact you everyday to make sure everything's in order. Make sure the web chat is working on your computer and keep your phone on at all times," ordered Kimiko.

"Yes mother," Keiko replied.

"I want the numbers everyday and the manufacturing lines cleared for any emergencies," she added, thinking of anything else. "What would I do without you?"

"I honestly don't know," winked Keiko, receiving another hug from her friend. She turned serious. "Be careful out there. I don't want these guys coming back to tell me robot boy cut you up into pieces."

"Honestly, that's the least of your worries," Kimiko said, breaking the hug.

"I'm sure Raimundo will take care of you," she smirked, looking at Raimundo's raised brow.

"Please, I'll be taking care of him," giggled Kimiko, as Raimundo narrowed his eyes.

"Can we just go?" he asked impatiently. Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we can take off on the roof," Kimiko said, grabbing her large bag.

"Allow me," Clay picked up her bag for her.

"Thanks Clay," Kimiko smiled, as all of them walked out of her penthouse and to the roof access.

"I'm so staying at your place in the meantime," Keiko said, now on the roof of the large building. Dojo enlarged himself, finally ready to go home. Clay hopped on first, settling in on Dojo's back, Raimundo went next, placing himself right in front of Clay. Kimiko gracefully jumped on, right in front of Raimundo, who suddenly took in the fragrance of her hair. Omi was about to jump up as well, when a small hand grabbed him arm.

"Omi, wait a second," Keiko said, as he turned around, completely freaked. "I never got to thank you for saving me." Omi found this unexpectedly odd. He felt her small hand around his strong wrist.

"No way," whispered Kimiko, audible to Raimundo. "When did this start?"

"He's been panicking ever since he laid his eyes on her. Cue ball doesn't even know what he's doing," Raimundo whispered in her ear. She shivered as his cold breath touched her skin. "I just hope he doesn't bomb." Kimiko smiled slightly, letting Raimundo's voice entrap her securely. She shook it off and continued to stare at Omi.

"Oh, well your welcome miss," replied Omi, looking down at his feet.

"Call me Keiko, Omi," she replied, trying to get him to look in her eyes.

"Keiko," he said her name, loving how it sounded when he said it. "Your welcome." He felt his hand take hers. He didn't know what he was doing. He tried remembering the things Raimundo and Clay told him to say, but it wasn't working. He could tell her anything…anything possible. He was too stunned that a female was actually holding his hand. The only interaction he had ever had with a female was when Kimiko was still around.

He could run. He could jump on Dojo, give him the signal, and Dojo would be in the air in no time. He could feel her eyes staring at him, causing him to sweat. Could anyone blame that he was so shy? He had been around monks his whole life, never a woman to enter it, besides Kimiko. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know what he was experiencing. Plus, it didn't help that everyone was watching him like some grand audience.

That's when he remembered what Kimiko did a long time ago to Raimundo. She had kissed him on the cheek for praise. She kissed him on the cheek because she felt it was the right thing to do in that moment. Omi thought long and hard if it was the most acceptable thing to do…

It happened so fast.

He pulled her in, kissing quickly on her soft cheek, and sprinted onto Dojo. Dojo smirked, immediately flying into the air as fast as possible. Omi hid his face in his hands, completely embarrassed that he made such a fool of himself. He didn't dare look back, making sure he was above the clouds to finally look up.

"Woo-wee Omi!" Clay yelled. "Not bad partner."

"Please, do not talk to me right now," Omi replied, completely mortified.

"It was just on the cheek," Raimundo said flatly, rolling his eyes.

"Don't bring him down lower, Raimundo," glared Kimiko. "I thought that was very brave, Omi."

"Oh great, mother has returned for her son," Raimundo rolled his eyes. In a matter of a few seconds, the two began arguing amongst each other.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just like old times," Dojo whispered, doing his best to fly as fast as he could back to China.

It took practically the whole day to return. Kimiko admired the puffy clouds in the sky, remembering exactly how she felt when riding Dojo. The air was exhilarating, and that wasn't even her element. She loved the way her hair blew rapidly around her face. Se loved the way it touched her skin so kindly. She closed her eyes for a short moment, wishing the feeling could never end. She silently prayed no one was watching her, for the boys were pretty quiet. However, even if they did bring it up, she wouldn't have cared. The feeling was liberating and boundless.

She opened her eyes only to frown deeply. The sunny sky was no longer there. Instead, dark gloomy rain clouds were visibly seen, stretching as far as the eye could see. She frowned some more, for the temple looked…practically emptied and ruined. The shen gong wu vault was definitely damaged, and some other buildings had been burned down. Other than that, the rest of the temple seemed to be in fair condition, aside from the faded colors.

Dojo swooped down low and onto the temple grounds, where the monks waited for them. Master Fung smiled, seeing his old students again.

"Master Fung! I have completed the mission!" Omi yelled, flipping off Dojo and running towards him. Omi bowed right before him, as he chuckled.

"On the contrary Omi, the mission is just beginning," he replied, looking up to see his old students. They grew so much. His cerulean eyes stared at them, taking in their appearances. "Welcome back young dragons." The three walked up, each carrying their bags. "Or should I say _old_ dragons."

"Master Fung," Raimundo stated. They didn't know if they should bow or not, considering he hadn't been their teacher in many years. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Raimundo," he replied with a smile. He nodded to some monks, as they walked up with new robes in their hands. "These are your new uniforms. I trust they fit properly. You also have new rooms; they will show you to them."

The monks each handed them their new attire, and each led them to the rooms. It was the same building that Omi's room was in. They were much bigger in size and actually had space for dresser.

"No way…there's a bed!" Raimundo shouted in approval. Omi gathered in his room.

"It is unusual. These weren't here when I left," Omi said.

"Fung obviously knew we'd all come," he smirked, taking out his things and putting them in the drawers.

"Please get dressed. Master Fung would like us to join him for dinner," Omi said, rushing out of Raimundo's room to tell the others.

Raimundo looked at his uniform. It was different from the others. The pants were black, which was the same, but the gi was white with black dragons running up and down its sleeves. The belt was black, as he put it around his waist, hugging his muscular abs. He knew it was different because he had been the Shoku warrior when he left, but did he really deserve it now? Omi was way better than him… Still, he looked in the mirror, noting how good he looked, and made sure everything on him fit. He didn't want to know how Master Fung knew his size, but pushed it out of his mind for now.

He slipped on his small shoes, taking one last look in the mirror, before stepping out.

* * *

Clay flipped off his cowboy hat onto the bed, running his big hands through his messy hair. He took a glance at his uniform. It was so different from his simple red and white ones long ago. Master Fung obviously wanted to leave a serious impression. He didn't put it on just yet…instead, he took out his cell and called his wife.

After spending 15 minutes talking to her, Omi came in to tell him to hurry up. He grumbled, saying his farewells, and putting on his uniform.

It looked exactly like Omi's, only instead of his blue dragons, his were yellow, creeping up the sides of Clay's sleeves. He pushed his muscular arms through, smoothing it out. He pulled on his black pants, making sure the ends were perfect for his height. He wrapped his yellow belt around his thick waist, pulling it tightly to make him look thinner.

He exhaled deeply, still not believing that he was actually here. He looked around before he left, making sure all his belongings were in order. He smiled, snatching his hat off his bed, and left in a hurry to meet with Master Fung.

* * *

Kimiko threw her bag roughly on her bed. She checked her phone, seeing that there were no new messages. Seriously? Nothing? Keiko should have called her by now. Why hadn't she?

She shook her head forcefully.

Why was she doing this to herself? Where was the Kimiko who didn't care about work? She wished she were care free like she was when she was younger. The others were so into coming back, and she couldn't help but feel small compared to them. She threw her phone back in her bag. She hated being like this. She was in charge damn it. If they wanted her, then they would call…right?

She sat on her floor, her back against her mirror. She looked around her lonely room, contemplating on her sudden change of the present. It was going to be a long time before she could go back home. From what Omi rambled, Chase was extremely powerful in strength and in numbers.

She smiled suddenly, picking herself up and rummaging through her bag. "There it is," she said to herself, taking out a picture. She had saved it for so long. It was the picture of all four of them when they were younger. Her eyes brightened, placing it on her nightstand. The room was suddenly not so lonely anymore. She remembered bringing the picture last minute, picking it up from her dresser and putting it in her bag. She never did want to forget them, and she'd make sure she spent more time with each of them, catching up on everything.

She gasped when she checked her clock, realizing that Master Fung's dinner had already started. She hurriedly took out her uniform, and examined it before she put it on. It was the same dress uniform, only it was black. She thought the red dragons on the sides had a nice touch to it. Her brow raised, noticing the long slit up the side.

"What is he thinking?" Kimiko asked herself. She took a deep breath before undressing and trying it on. Her eyes bulged.

The end of the outfit rested just above her knees, showing off most of her long slender legs. The slit on the side practically went to the end of her butt, making sure her whole thigh was nearly showing. The red sash around her skinny waist showed her curves exponentially. Her breasts had definitely grown, for she wasn't the same flat chest girl she used to know. Her breasts were twice their size since, as some of her cleavage bulged from the long v-neck. She tried her best to cover them better, but it was useless. She was just lucky the outfit was tight enough to not let them flail. Her dragon sleeves were also different; instead of having the sleeves stop at her wrists, the flowed outward, looking more like the guys' sleeves then the ones she used to have. She let her hair flow naturally, seeing pigtails weren't very mature anymore.

She scrutinized herself in the mirror some more, putting on her small flat shoes. She tried putting her hair in front of her chest, trying to help the poor 'breast' cause. She frowned at how unsightly it looked, and flipped it back. She was a woman of fashion for heaven's sakes, and whether she liked it or not, she knew the outfit was exceptionally cute.

"Stupid perverted monks," she mumbled, noticing the slit had in fact been cut some more than the original length. She looked at her clock again and panicked, realizing she was very late now. She ran out of her room, dashing for the dining hall. She was very surprised at how the outfit stayed with her body, and very impressed nothing moved out of the ordinary. She rushed in quickly, fixing her hair before she entered, seeing that they were already eating without her.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, walking up to the table. Everyone looked up at the missing teammate.

Raimundo's eyes bulged suddenly, spitting water straight out of his mouth. Omi glared at Raimundo, wiping the water from his face. Raimundo coughed a little, shaking his head at the sight before him. Kimiko sauntered over to the table, taking her place right next to him. She noticed his strange reaction.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Absolutely not," he replied, sinking his head low. He then whispered to himself, "Perverted monks..."

"Your uniform is very nice Kimiko," uttered Clay. Raimundo looked up at Clay questioningly, glaring at the cowboy.

"Thanks, but I totally like your guys' way more. White looks good on you Rai," she said politely, touching the ends of his sleeves. He stared at her, completely baffled that she was the exact same person he used to know. The girl didn't change at all. Despite this, he was glad.

"Now that we are all here," Master Fung began. "I'm sure all of you are aware of the current situation, but I first want to thank you for returning. I know the past years have had you occupied and you left a lot behind, but I'm very grateful that you did decide to come." All of them nodded, glad that they got his appreciation. "But Chase Young has returned, and according to your report, he's not alone."

"Jack Spicer," Omi snarled, his hand clenching the table.

"Which doesn't make any sense," Clay said.

"Yeah, Chase always worked alone. Why is he starting now?" added Kimiko, taking a bite of her rice.

"That is not all. He has stolen most of the shen gong wu," Master Fung said.

"Shen gong wu? But he never went after that stuff," Raimundo exclaimed. "What game is he playing at?"

"That is your job to figure out. I wouldn't have brought back just anybody if I knew this wasn't a big deal, dragons," Master Fung said. "It also seems that we need to work on some training again."

"A fresh start doesn't sound so bad," Raimundo replied sheepishly.

"Indeed," Master Fung said skeptically. "I did not expect you to keep up your skills once you left, but almost losing to Jack Spicer causes me to worry."

"Which brings up another thing that worries me. Chase obviously trained Jack and whoever else is with him. All of his allies are probably ten times better then they were in the past," Kimiko announced.

"It is going to be more difficult," Omi sighed, pushing his bowl of rice away from him.

"You said they took the shen gong wu?" Kimiko asked, as Master Fung nodded. She stood up abruptly. "I'm going to the vault. Be right back," she said, walking away swiftly out of the dining hall. She turned into a light jog, reaching the vault in minutes. It was completely thrashed and burned. She was surprised the tall building was still standing. She walked through the open doors, walking down the spiral stairs. She touched the walls gently, feeling Katnappe's deep claw marks and examining the evidence. All the concrete drawers had been opened, except a few, and everything was gone. She glared at the deep scratches in the wall.

"Bitch," she murmured, hearing the boys rushing after her.

"Kim?" Raimundo called. They found her halfway down the vault. "You took off pretty fast."

"Kimiko, the monks have already searched the vault. They didn't find anything," Omi commented.

"I'm sure they didn't," Kimiko said, looking up at the shattered glass ceiling.

"What are you thinking?" Raimundo asked, getting closer to her.

"He made her steal all of our weapons," she replied slowly. She turned to them, surprised to see how close Raimundo was to her. She gulped and took a step back, coming back to her senses. "This was his first step. Once he returned, he knew Master Fung would get us back. He stole all of our shen gong wu, making sure that we had absolutely nothing to help us when he attacked again."

"Bastard," Clay muttered.

"Omi could have easily taken Katnappe down, but Chase made sure he was there to distract him," Kimiko added, feeling her claw marks once more. Kimiko let her naturally curious mind wander. "Chase is one step ahead of us." Master Fung cleared his throat, listening the whole time.

"Interesting deduction, Kimiko."

"Yes, much better than the monks," Omi said.

"What were you expecting?" Kimiko narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Omi smiled nervously, being interrupted by Raimundo.

"We need to get the wu back, whatever it takes," Raimundo said, leaning against the wall.

"He might already see that coming," Clay said.

"That's why we need to train hard. Once we're ready, we'll be able to take him on," Raimundo said, determined. "I'm not letting him get away with this."

The leader stood nobly in front of his teammates. Things were slowly going back to the way they were. Raimundo stared at the claw marks, feeling his determination slowly return.

* * *

"I did what you asked," Jack said, bowing on one knee before Chase.

"You did well, Jack. Better than I thought," Chase replied.

"I was taught by the best," Jack said smugly, smirking at Chase.

"So what's the news?" another voice said, as Hannibal Roy Bean hobbled in his large state, the Moby Morpher around his tentacle arms.

"I could have beaten them easily. They forgot so much over the years, it was pathetic. I just had to wait till Kimiko showed up and then I could leave. All four are back at the temple, training as we speak," Jack reported.

"If he could've 'easily' destroyed them, why didn't he?" a woman's voice pressed, as Wuya came out of the shadows, still skeptical of Jack's skills.

"Patience Wuya. It may not seem like it now, but they are powerful. Over the passed six years their powers have multiplied and grown stronger, whether they know it or not. Jack wouldn't have been able killed them," Chase said. Jack raised a brow.

"But I had them captured. I could have easily-,"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Just understand that it is not going to be as easy as all of you think. Do _not_ underestimate them," Chase declared, receiving strange looks from Jack, Hannibal, Wuya, and Guan. "I waited this long for a reason. Do not question my authority." Jack lowered his head, not questioning his master's plans. He knew Chase had a plan and he trusted him. "All of you may leave now."

They nodded, exiting out of his conference room. He sat in his chair, watching the four walk out, while petting a panther by his side. He was in thought for a long time, thinking of his next plan of action. He didn't know how strong the dragons would be. Hell, he hadn't even seen them. Now that they knew he was around, he couldn't send any of his animals to spy. The temple would be watched like a hawk. There was no more playing games…it was all serious now.

* * *

Jack knew he needed to trust Chase, but did he seriously think he couldn't beat them? He would prove himself, no doubt about that. He never did like Raimundo; he'd go after him first. Although Omi was the most annoying, maybe he should go after him. Oh hell, he'd rather kill all of them and rule the world. Or…maybe he'd kill the guys and leave Kimiko for himself.

He licked his lips at the memory of her pleasing body. Not only would he have one, but _two_ women alongside him. Things were looking up for him.

"Jack?" a woman's voice purred. He stopped walking and turned around to see Ashley. He smiled heatedly, bringing her tight body against his. "I heard you did well." She purred, practically leaning her whole body against him.

"Let's just say Chase is proud," Jack replied, running his hands up her leather thighs.

"That's good to hear," she hummed, wrapping her hands around his neck, bringing her hips against his. "I'm glad you're not the loser you used to be." He smirked, as her lips pressed onto his neck. Typical Ashley; she only went for winners. She was on the side of evil, and when she heard Jack had suddenly become successful, flirtation came along with it. She had joined Chase a year after Jack did. Remembering the hate they felt for one another only made the heat between them hotter.

However, he was a villain. He didn't care about her feelings or her emotions…and neither did she. All they got from each other was pleasure and that's all they wanted.

"Shall we take this to my room?" he whispered in her ear, leading her down the dark hall and to his room. He shut the door, immediately slamming her body against a wall intensely, and began kissing her wildly. He grinded his pelvis against hers, as she moaned in complete satisfaction. Her sounds always made him want to do more and perform better. He unzipped her leather on her back, throwing her on his bed.

Over the years, Jack Spicer had changed. He wasn't the same man he used to be. He wasn't afraid to take a chance. He wasn't afraid to become better. He wasn't afraid like he used to. Chase taught him karate, skills in combat, bravery, strength, cruelty, and what evil truly meant. In a way he was humble, finally knowing that patience came with being evil. You had to wait on the world, even if you didn't want to.

He lay in his bed, looking up at his tall ceiling. He looked to his side, seeing the naked girl passed out under his sheets. He rolled his eyes, completely bored. He would have rather been outside staring at the stars and let his mind wander off. He wanted nothing more than to ditch the whore in his bed and find Guan or Hannibal to talk to. He got up swiftly, putting his clothes back on, and leaving Ashley alone to sleep. He walked down the dark halls, making his way to the top of Chase's lair.

He felt the heat of the volcano when he got outside, seeing the springs of smoke in various areas. He sat down, taking his usual spot to stare off into the distance. Chase's dark clouds still loomed over the sky…no stars. He'd never admit it, but he loved the stars. They gave him the assurance that there was still a world to conquer. He figured that's what assured Chase…the dark clouds.

He looked off into the distance. Just over the mountains was where the temple was located. He glared at that spot, wishing he was there doing what he was trained to do. No, he had to focus. Patience is what gave him whatever he wanted…according to Chase.

He followed Omi all over the world, looking at each of their lives and what they had. Raimundo had an amazing family, a chill job, and great friends. Clay had a job he was grateful for and a loving wife. Kimiko had money and power, something he'd kill for. And what destroyed him the most was…all of them were happy. Sure they didn't have everything, which Jack hoped to achieve, but all of them were happy. So if he had everything, then would he be happy, correct?

Right now, he felt he had everything. A brain that exceeded even the most intelligent scientists, power at his fingertips, a 'girlfriend' that gave him his most deepest desires, and finally the ability to take over the world. He had all of that. He had everything.

So why did he still feel unhappy?

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**So all of them are back at the temple...yeah. It's going to take some getting used to, but all of them are gonna get to know each other again. It's as if they are meeting each other for the first time again. Just wanted to let everyone know that this story will probably be mostly about Kimiko. A strong independent woman finds herself back with friends she though she'd never see again. Plus, being my favorite character has its perks. And I had to add that small part of Jack at the end. Katnappe is going to play a good role in this story, only cuz I hardly see any stories about her. All in all, this story includes everyone.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter, but as I said before, it's only the beginning.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	6. The Way I Loved You

_**The Way I Loved You**_

She mumbled softly in her pillow, irritated that the want for sleep didn't come. Kimiko lifted her head slowly off the pillow, brushing her wired hair from her face. She looked at her clock that read 5:00 am, and slammed her face back down. The fact that she couldn't sleep at a crucial time like this was maddening. Training would begin in two hours and sleep would be the normal thing to do in the situation. She tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. After three minutes, she flipped to her back and stared at the ceiling with a sour gaze.

She wasn't used to another bed. She had slept in hers for so long, she forgot what it was like. It had been a week since she got to the temple, and after all the frustrating training, she wanted nothing more than to sleep in for the next two hours that she had. She was still getting used to the time difference from Japan back to China. She didn't know why it was so hard for her; she traveled a lot over the years and slept very comfortably in hotel beds. However, being at the temple again made her feel like she always had to keep her guard up.

She didn't know why she was having such a hard time. She could hear Clay snoring like a bear down the hall, perfectly asleep. Now completely awake, she turned her head back to the clock. Thinking and deciding on her available options, she contorted her face before officially deciding what she should do.

She threw her blankets off, undressing from her pajamas and into her uniform, now excited for her adventure. Her face turned sour as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had to do something; this was ridiculous. Her bare legs just made her more uncomfortable, and the monks always kept their eyes open whenever she walked by. She smiled at her sudden thought, rummaging through her bag to pull out some black leggings. She pulled them on, under her dress. She sighed relieved, now feeling wholly comfortable with herself now that her legs had been covered.

During training, she couldn't help but feel uneasy as she did numerous flips through air. She _knew_ something must have showed, and everyone was just being quiet about it. But this…this made her feel much better. Now she felt she could do whatever. She still had a problem with the chest area, but it was nothing compared to her legs. She sauntered out of her room, into the hallway. She still was marveled by the idea that she couldn't sleep. She absolutely loved her rest.

Walking out side, the sky was still dark and cloudy and the temple grounds were quiet. She, on the other hand, was a loud strident person; she needed to hear or feel something. All that she did feel was the soft morning wind that touched her pale skin gracefully. The temple had literally died over the years. She knew when they left, it would never be the same. As kids, they gave it life and youth. They gave it something it had never experienced before. Now, it was something a child should never be placed into.

She walked around, looking at the burned buildings that Chase had set a couple of weeks ago. She secretly wished she were there when it happened, kicking Katnappe's ass before she even touched a shen gong wu. Fact was…she wasn't…and she couldn't change the past. All she could do was help with the present and future.

She continued walking, finding herself at the main entrance, and looking into the forest. He hugged herself close, feeling the chilling wind kiss her more. It was easy for her to get warm. Her skin literally warmed, as the wind hissed away from her. She looked back at the temple, seeing its loneliness once more. Her face perked up as she got an idea, looking once more at the exit and to the nearby hills.

She smiled, taking herself into a trot…

* * *

Chase moved slowly.

Only a man of his patience and tolerance could ever hope to perfect what he had accomplished in hundreds of years. Tai Chi was one of the very few things he did in his spare time…and he was a master at it. Mornings, such as these, gave him a tranquil and serene feeling. What was even better was that no one was there to disturb him. All of his minions were fast asleep. Sleep was a waste according to him. His reptile nature caused him to be alert and awake at all times. He'd rather be awake for anything or anyone then to snooze away the hours that were precious to him.

He swayed his hands gently, doing the moves with perfection. He was fast in battle, but this was the softer side of him. Everything he did was soothing and calming. His gestures were at peace and relaxed. The morning air was chilling, but tolerate. The dark clouds above were composed and still. Everything around him was in perfect motion.

There was just one problem…her.

The old hag had been watching him for 15 minutes now, staring at his slow moving body. She thought he didn't notice, but how wrong she was. He could sense her detestable presence the moment she woke up. He couldn't handle it. The peaceful feeling was instantly erased the moment she showed up to watch him. He tried his best to keep himself attentive on his own work, but he could feel her green eyes boring into his body.

"Is there something you inquire, Wuya?" he asked, his tone cold. She gasped, thinking she was at a pretty far away distance, but his power baffled her once more. She picked herself up, dusting off her dress, and walking over to him. He was still in a movement, and she dared not to touch him.

"Nothing at all, Chase," she replied, keeping a good distance till he was done. She knew he would be soon, after all he didn't like an audience.

"Then why aren't you sleeping like the others?" he questioned her again, stopping and standing still. She smiled, taking that as an opportunity to stand closer to him.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied, finding his chest plate interesting. He glared at her. Was sadistic pleasure always the entity on her mind? She daringly touched his chest. "And I've been thinking…"

He grabbed her hand with force, stopping her from going to far. "You are always thinking too much, witch."

"I was only thinking what's best for this team," she retorted with a snarl, dragging her hand away from his hard grasp.

"This isn't a team. It is merely…a force," he pronounced, turning his back towards her.

"Well whatever you may call it..." she began, taking a step closer to his back. "Once we take over the world and you're pronounced king…you may want to consider having a queen by your side." He turned sharply in her face.

"What sort of nonsensical idea is this? You think you are amusing?"

"I'm being serious Chase."

"I work alone."

"Yes, we all know the great and powerful Chase Young works 'alone,' but what if you had someone right beside you? A queen to stand by your side and fulfill all your deepest pleasures and desires-,"

"And you are suggesting yourself," he stated, flinching at the thought. She smiled wickedly.

"Of course."

"So you truly have no interest in the 'team,' do you?" he hissed.

"Just you and me. That's all the team we need," she smirked. "Think about it. I could give you anything you wanted…as long as you give me the world."

"As much as I would love to match your desires, I'm getting rather bored," he sighed, walking off, away from his lair.

"But where are you going?"

"Away from you. Don't bother following me, I'll know it's you," he called, jumping down the steep slopes, letting his body wander wherever it pleased.

* * *

Perfect.

Sheer tranquility.

Kimiko sat in the tall grass, taking in the sight. Next to the temple were numerous hills and pastures that she loved to go to when she was younger. She sat on the hill, looking at the temple in the distance. She always came here to think or wanted some alone time. She always thought about her showdowns and how she could contribute more to the team. Coming here always gave her a sense of harmony.

The wind blew her hair back, clearing her fragile face. Her blue sharp eyes gazed over everything, mostly on the quiet temple. Normally the sun would start to shine, but in this case the dark clouds just became a dull grey. Still, the scene was mesmerizing, and she couldn't help but love the calm serenity. She didn't know how long she'd been out there, as she hastily checked her watch. It was a quarter to seven; she had to leave soon if she wanted to be on time for training. Sometimes, she let her mind wander too much.

The wind blew her hair back once again, only this time Kimiko felt something dark. Her brows furrowed, suddenly feeling very unpleasant. It was in that moment that she knew she was not alone. The cold shadow was coming from behind her. She kept her eyes forward, not daring to look back. She tried pinpointing where the person was so that she could attack. It sent shivers down her spine, creeping up and down her back like a spider. The air was still and calm, causing her to worry. She licked her lips nervously, preparing herself for an attack.

This got her thinking; why wasn't this person attacking her? Instead, it was watching, almost stalking, her instead of sneaking up and assaulting her. She knew she had to act fast; she couldn't simply run away. She moved as quickly as she could, suddenly standing on her hands and thrusting one leg in a circular motion. Fire erupted from her leg, sending the slash towards the fields behind her. She saw the dark figure duck, barely missing its head.

"Show yourself," Kimiko stated darkly, glaring her eyes at the person in the brush. She kept her focus, ready for anything.

"Impressive," the voice spoke. Kimiko gasped, her eyes widening for a second. She knew that voice. She knew that haunting voice that made her cringe and fearful.

"Chase Young," she affirmed, as he stood up from the shrubs. She stood defensively, wondering if she could fire a flare in the air to alert the others.

"I'm not going to fight you, Kimiko. There would be no point."

"Really? Take me out now and there would be one less warrior to handle," she concluded for him, making him smile. He began walking towards her.

"I merely came to talk," he smiled, coming only a few feet away from her. "I see you have…matured." He said this, his eyes scanning up and down her body. She glared deeper.

"I see you look exactly the same," she seethed. He ignored her comment, still gazing at her.

"Most people can't detect me that quickly. How did you?" he wondered. She remained silent, still very defensive. "You sensed my body heat the moment I was in your vicinity. Very clever, but I'm sure it just comes natural now, doesn't it?" She knew he was smart, but not like this. No one else knew her abilities, except maybe Keiko. "Your strength has grown since the last time I saw you. Your abilities are endless."

"What do you want Chase? I don't exactly want to talk to you, if that seems impossible," Kimiko said with irritation. Chase smiled, smelling the air of perfume and gazing longingly at her tantalizing form.

"I came to watch your training, but I guess you could say I found something more interesting instead," he walked up closer.

"Stay away from me," she ordered. She was surprised when he obeyed. He kept his distance, wanting nothing more than to touch her soft looking skin. "What game are you playing at?"

"You're alluring, Kimiko," he finally said, watching her face turn confused. "What you could do on the Heylin side is beyond me. So much power is inside you waiting to be free. The Xiaolin side is holding you back. Fire is destruction and pain, not used for good. Fire gives sorrow and anguish, not life or verve. I can teach you so much more."

"Fire maybe all those things, but it is also energy and excitement. I know the elements of fire better than anyone. What makes you think I don't know how to handle it?" she shot back.

"My offer will stand to the end," he said, as a white flower came up from the ground next to her feet. It was beautiful, and she couldn't help but put down her guard to pick it up. She raised her brow at him.

"I thought charming wasn't in your job description," she said flatly, suddenly burning the flower into a crisp of nothing.

"When I want something I can't have, I want it more," he stated, turning around and walking away from her. She stood a while longer, feeling the dark heat slowly disappear. When she knew he was gone, she ran back to the temple. She got back just in time, seeing the guys wake up groggily as they brushed their teeth. She rolled her eyes, now in search for Master Fung. She found him in the meditation hall, where they were supposed to meet him for training. He opened one eye, though not surprised to see her.

"Ah Kimiko…" he sighed, putting his hand forward to tell her to sit down. She obeyed, ready to spill what she learned.

"You're…not surprised to see me."

"No, I guess not," he mused, as Dojo suddenly popped out of his gi.

"Fung get's up at four in the morning."

"Oh, so you saw me…walking around," Kimiko said, realizing how lame that really sounded. "Then you know about Chase…"

"I'm going to ask you to not leave the temple anymore. It's too dangerous. I hope you understand."

"Of course Master Fung, I completely understand. It won't happen again. I'm sorry," she apologized, now realizing what could've happened if Chase wasn't so friendly. Or worse, someone else could have been there wanting to take revenge.

"What about Chase?" another voice asked. She turned to see Raimundo with a questioning face. She figured Raimundo would come soon; he was always the first to show.

"Raimundo, I see you were listening before you came in," Master Fung smirked, letting Raimundo cool. He shrugged knowingly. "Chase was near the temple this morning."

"Why? And what does _she_ have to do with it?" he asked, as if Kimiko wasn't sitting there. She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms.

"He was going to watch us train," she said dryly, extremely irritated. "Probably still will."

"And you know this how?" he raised his eyebrow, becoming very defensive.

"He told me," she stated as if it couldn't be more obvious. He looked at her dumbstruck, then looked at his composed master.

"I already know the situation, Raimundo. Is that all, Kimiko?" he turned his attention toward her. She looked down; she would have rather told the rest of her narrative while Raimundo wasn't around. She hesitated, knowing Master Fung noticed.

"Um, that's all," she said softly, daring not to look into Master Fung's eyes. Even Raimundo could tell she wasn't being truthful.

"Very well," Master Fung said, as Kimiko's face turned with surprise. Raimundo was going to press further when the two other dragons entered to hall. Kimiko was suddenly relieved, glad to see her friends.

"Master Fung, we are ready to train," Omi said smugly. Clay and Raimundo rolled their eyes; Omi wouldn't shut up about being the most prepared and amazing. Master Fung stood up, as all of them went to the grass just outside the temple walls. They worked with the few shen gong wu that they had, and then practiced strengthening their chi. After meditating, they worked on battling each other. Kimiko knew Chase was probably watching. What would stop him from gaining more secrets? Even if Master Fung sent monks out in the hills, it wasn't like they'd catch or find him. Still, she kept her focus, keeping her mind as far from him as possible.

Omi and Clay were sparring, heated in combat. Clay was getting better, but Omi was still the one to beat…he always was. Kimiko was watching intently, trying to study Omi's movements. It was hard, unfortunately, for Raimundo kept giving her side-glances. After a few minutes, she turned to him harshly.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked. He smirked heavily.

"Oh nothing," he said, acting mysterious. She narrowed her hard eyes, knowing he wanted something else to say. He didn't say anything for a while, as he kept his eyes facing towards the fight. She raised her eyebrow, shaking her head and facing forward herself. His voice rang through her ears. "I was just wondering why you decided to put those on."

Her eyes bulged, as she looked down to her leggings. She felt her cheeks heat up, scolding herself for being such a girl. She suddenly felt uncomfortable again, feeling his eyes on her. Why did he care? Oh that's right, he liked to get on her nerves for some reason.

"I think the answer is obvious," she replied, grinding her teeth.

"You don't like your new uniform?" he asked in mock innocence. She giggled lightly at his joke, showing her bright smile. She hated herself in that moment. After all these years, how did he still have that sort of affect on her? When she looked back at him, his eyes were forward once more, smiling to himself. She mentally slapped herself for giving him that satisfaction. She wanted to claw his eyes out for being so annoying.

It was then Clay went flying, as Omi's kick sent him to the ground. Both were breathing pretty heavily.

"Damn Omi, you sure know how to put a cowboy in his place," Clay said, standing up while brushing himself off.

"Yes, but you are also learning very quickly," Omi praised. Both bowed to each other, as they looked to Master Fung.

"Winner advances. Raimundo, you're next," he said, as Raimundo cracked his knuckles. Clay sat next to Kimiko, as both watched the two fighters bow to one another. She watched them fight, once again focusing on Omi's moves. However, it was difficult watching Omi when Raimundo was in her line of vision.

She couldn't help but stare at the handsome man in battle. He was rusty, but still had the strength to fight Omi. She watched his muscles contort and contract, flexing while blocking Omi's shots. She watched, smiling fondly at the breathtaking boy. Breathtaking. That was the word. He literally took her breath away.

She thought she lost this when she left the temple…when she left him. However, the moment she laid her eyes back on him, those feelings suddenly returned in an instant. She finally knew why she couldn't find someone to love, or why she couldn't find love in the first place. She thought she was defected or had a problem.

No.

Her heart never left the first boy she fell in love with. It stayed intact till she saw him once again. Unbelievable. Obviously 'getting over him' isn't possible anymore. She was suddenly mad at herself for being so unbelievable. Who was still in love with someone after six years? Her, of course.

Oh but what was not to love? Her smile became tender, watching the beads of sweat form on his forehead. He became so mature over the years, but still had the same emerald eyes she loved to gaze in. He definitely became a man, just as she hoped for him. She hoped for his life to prosper and succeed. She hoped…

She was definitely a woman in love…and she knew she could never have him. She didn't know what sort of life he had back home. She knew he could never feel the same way about her, for she was completely different than him. She just wasn't his type, and probably never will be. Hopeless. What was wrong with her? She was better than this.

"Something wrong, Kimiko?" Clay asked, as she looked up suddenly. Her happy hopeful face must have turned to despair.

"Oh no…I'm just worried about being next," Kimiko said with a sheepish smile.

"Fightin' Omi or Raimundo?" he smirked.

"Omi of course," she smirked back, seeing Raimundo fall on his back before flipping back up.

"Wonder when we can use our elements when we fight…" he mused, making conversation.

"You want to smash me with a rock already?" Kimiko laughed, as Clay joined her.

"Nah, it's what I'm good at. I'm better with my abilities then martial arts."

"I see," she said, as finally Omi pinned Raimundo down, wrenching his arm in an arm bar.

"Ok, ok, I give!" Raimundo yelled, pushing Omi off.

"Raimundo, you are too confident. You must control your emotions," Master Fung proclaimed.

"Yes Master Fung," he replied, giving Omi a bow. Omi looked like he could fight all day long. "Kimiko." She exhaled deeply, bowing to Omi, taking a fighting stance. She narrowed her eyes in concentration, keeping them on Omi's body. She could have sworn she saw Chase's silhouette on the hill behind Omi. She blinked frantically, seeing that no one was there. She was already getting mad; her temper was literally growing. She felt her body heat rise immensely, aggravated how she could get so emotional. She breathed in and out slowly, making sure her emotions were in check.

Snap.

Omi went first, for once, impatiently seizing the moment she blinked. Her eyes widened, trying to move as fast as he. She slid 45 degrees to the side, escaping Omi's fist. She then kicked a roundhouse, hitting him right in his gut. He grunted, very surprised that she knew what to do when she saw him coming.

But she wasn't finished.

After her kick, she had to make sure her first attack made an impression. A split second later, she back knuckled his temple, reverse punched his ribs, and then finished him with a spinning sidekick. Omi tumbled into the grass, spitting some out of his mouth. Kimiko giggled, doing several unnecessary back flips gently on the ground. She landed, her feet sparking with flames.

"I see I can not go easy on you," Omi said, standing back on his two feet, spitting more grass out.

"Oh is that what you call it?" she winked, forming her stance. It certainly lasted longer than the other two other fights, but in the end Omi still conquered. He caught her off guard, swishing his feet against her legs, causing her to fall. He stood over her triumphantly, holding out his hand. She smiled, taking it gratefully. "You deserve it. I was barely catching up with you." She stood up, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"No Kimiko, you have thoroughly impressed me. I didn't know females could learn so quickly," Omi said innocently, as Kimiko put her hands on her hips. She was about to retort, but held her tongue instead.

"I'm just going to take that as a compliment," she said, brushing the dirt off her arms. She took her defeat with pride. She knew she couldn't beat Master Fung's pupil. She mainly focused her mind on doing her best…and she did. In all honesty, she was proud of herself to fighting so proficient.

"Lunch time!" Dojo called. Clay smiled eagerly, running to the dining hall as fast as he could. Omi continued to talk to Master Fung, suggesting different skills that they should practice on with the others. Kimiko began to walk, only to be stopped by a strong hand.

"Hold on a second," Raimundo said, dropping his hand. He stooped into a fighting stance.

"Seriously?" she crossed her arms defiantly. "I'm starving."

"I didn't know you were so intimidated by me," he grinned, motioning his hands for her to come forward. "You know you want to." The desire in his eyes was hungry, wanting her to attack. She grinded her teeth, letting him get to her. She looked around to see no one was there; everybody had gone to lunch.

"For how long?" she sighed in defeat.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he chuckled, receiving a fixed stare from her. "It depends how long you can keep going." She stood in her stance. "No elements."

"Fine."

It was serious at first. Their movements were quick and agile, and almost beautiful to watch. She had already watched some of Raimundo's movements, so she knew what he was attempting to do at certain points. However, it seemed that he also watched her; he was keeping up with her no problem. It almost seemed she was too slow for him. She felt being held back. He was moving faster than her, and she had to wonder why he wasn't moving this fast with Omi.

Grunt.

She landed on her back after being kicked in her stomach. It was then she figured it out. "You're cheating." She glared, picking herself up, doing her best to ignore the pain.

"How am I cheating?"

"You're totally using the wind to hold me back. I keep moving slower and slower," she answered, seeing his lips grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Couldn't cheat with Omi," she mumbled, turning her back. She felt him moving, and darted to the side, escaping his kick. "My back was turned, you ass!"

"Relax, I'm only giving him a show," Raimundo shrugged. Kimiko cocked her head to the side.

"Who?"

"Chase, he's totally watching us right now," he replied, cocking his head toward the hills, showing her where he was observing.

"So this is all for Chase," she stated, beginning to feel used.

"No way, it's mainly for my benefit," he said smugly, getting her to roll her eyes.

"Well can we go in now? My stomach is seriously begging for food."

"Aren't you having fun?" he asked, suddenly jumping on his hands, seeing how long he could stay in that position.

"As much as I love spending my minutes with you…" she said sarcastically. "…food is way more important." He flipped back, landing on his feet.

"Oh come on. Enjoy the day."

"Yes, because the dark clouds are always lovely to see everyday," she spoke, watching him sit down silently. He looked down, letting the wind billow his hair back. It was then the jokes stopped and he turned serious. His eyes faced hers, looking deeply into hers.

"I was jealous," he said, turning serious.

"Jealous of what?" she asked, now interested in what he was saying. He sat on the grass, laying his back against the ground to look up at the dark clouds. She sat down next to him, wondering what was on this mind.

"You."

"Me?" she asked, very much surprised. He didn't look at her, but continued to stare at the swirling clouds. It was in that moment she felt guilty. Why? Why was it whenever he was sad she felt it was because of her? "Why?"

"Because…you never gave up," he said, turning to face her eyes. "You always had hope. I wish I was as hopeful as you." She didn't quite understand. He sensed her confusion. "I was the Shoku warrior. I should've been the one to reunite everyone together. I should've done something. It's just once we left, I felt we could never come back and it was a waste of time to practice."

"But Rai, you're here now. You're helping an extremely difficult cause," she pressed, trying to ease his gloomy side. "You know what Master Fung would say? Don't focus on the past and prepare for the future. Then he'd drill it in your head till your brain exploded." She smiled.

"Oh yeah, and what do you say?" he asked with a grin, sitting straight up. She grinned with him.

"I'd say suck it up and stop being such a baby," she stuck out her tongue. He smiled genuinely toward her, taking in her face that he missed so much. He watched the wind blow her hair gently, letting it fly. Her blue eyes lit up the dark sky, and suddenly he didn't feel so scared. She always did that to him; she made him feel protected and safe. She made him feel everything was going to be good in the end.

"You're beautiful, Kim," he said, watching her gasp slightly. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she stared into his eyes as well. Before she could say anything, big feet could be heard running towards them.

"Hey, when were ya'll gonna come and eat?" Clay asked, stopping abruptly as he saw they two together. He suddenly grinned happily, "Oh…am I interrupting something?" Raimundo rolled his eyes, jumping on his feet, now irritated that they were interrupted.

"Good timing," Raimundo whispered, passing Clay. Clay pursed his lips from laughing, walking right behind Raimundo. Kimiko sat, completely stunned and overjoyed. She felt like a little girl again, knowing her crush has an attraction for her. She bounced up, standing on her feet, now thinking nothing but food.

She stopped suddenly, looking down to see another white flower in front of her. The unnerving feeling came back to her, as she turned sharply to the hills where Chase was supposedly observing. She glared, knowing he was looking right at her. Before she walked any further, she stomped on the flower harshly, then briskly walking inside the temple grounds. She'd make sure he had no part of her life whatsoever…

* * *

He sat in his chamber, recollecting all that he saw. The dragons had gotten better, there was no doubt, but still needed some work. They still didn't know it; over the years, their abilities had tripled. They would be able to do amazing things with the right teaching. The power of the elements was not a laughable concept when it came down to it. They would be extremely powerful, and that old man was wasting time. Which was why he was waiting to attack…

However, that wasn't what his mind kept thinking about.

Her.

Even as a child he thought she was 'decent' and would make an exceptional villain, especially after the eclipse incident so many years ago. Now however, she was a woman in full. He couldn't help it; he was a man and he was attracted to her. What he could do to her was mind blowing. Evil or not, he was a man who had pleasures needed to be fulfilled. For some reason, all those desires targeted towards her. But he knew her stubbornness was far greater then being some toy for his interests.

And there was another thing that made him cringe.

Him.

The boy that practically knew everything about her. The boy that she took comfort in. The man that would die for her. She was completely in love with him.

He watched.

He saw.

He knew.

Her face said it all. It said all her emotions and feelings. She didn't have to say it out loud. The way her lips formed a gentle smile and her eyes dreamily gazed onto him was enough to tell he wholly enamored her. She twirled her hair with her fingers, completely oblivious that she had such a compulsive act. Her body would literally heat up, sending off heat in all directions. She got goose bumps when he would talk to her, sending her into total bliss.

He snatched a vase, throwing it against the wall and shattering it. His pets looked up at him, wondering why his temper was flaring.

He was being a fool. Only the weak felt this way. Jealousy and affection? No, he shouldn't be feeling this way at all. It was pointless and a waste of time. Emotions meant being vulnerable and inadequate. Emotions meant being a coward and helpless. Especially one like affection. Especially one like jealousy. A complete waste. He felt worthless to even call himself evil. For some reason, he just wanted her. And when Chase wanted something…he got it.

_I don't want to be who I was back then…

* * *

_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Sorry it took so long again. I've been doing a lot of other things besides this, to be honest.**_

_**Ok, so things are finally beginning to heat up. They've settled in the temple and they're acting like a team again. Plus, Chase has finally seen them…and Kimiko. Yes, I put some heat into that subject to, only because Chase needs more then just evil to him.**_

_**Ok, and then the whole Guan situation. I always thought he was evil, even at the end of the series. But this got me thinking. Was he really? This is all I know: He was with the villains at the end of 'Time After Time' when all of them attacked the temple. Plus, he is a member of the 'Evil Four' consisting of him, Chase, Hannibal, and Wuya. I hope this is right, if not I am very sorry. Unfortunately, I can't change anything, so Guan in this story is in fact on the Heylin side.**_

_**Thanks for understanding, especially to Chat de Chocolate **_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	7. Last Time Around

_**Last Time Around**_

She walked along, her short blonde hair flowing briskly in the wind. Her tall heels collided with the sand underneath her feet, as her cold dark eyes gazed on the desolate beach. She smelled the air, licking her lips at the stench of fish. Her hips swayed out of habit, becoming impatient as she saw how far her destination was. Her ears perked up as she heard the seagulls cry, flying through the dark skies that were above her form. She kicked the sand with annoyance, hating the fact that it made her walk slower than she wanted.

Her eyes shifted to the cold navy water that was rushing onto the beach. The small waves dashed onto the sand as it damped her heels. She caught a glimpse of her reflection, quickly taking in her appearance. She was tired; small bags formed under her eyes and her posture was sickening. She shook her head and stood up straighter, applying a small amount of powder from her compact where it was needed. She put the powder back in a pouch on her belt, and looked back at her destination.

The sea caves were always a hassle to enter, but as flexible as Katnappe was, it was easy for her. There was a small entrance only few could enter. Her body swerved inside, barely touching the walls. There was a gap on the other side followed by a wall. She flipped up perfectly, landing on the top as droplets of water got her hair wet. After walking a few meters, she jumped down from the wall. She slipped through another passage, finally seeing what she waited for.

The deep blue pool that filled the cave reflected off her face. She sat down and leaned against the cave wall, taking out a nail file and began doing work on her nails. She sighed impatiently, as her eyes drifted from the water to the tall ceilings. Finally, she saw bubbles from below that came to the surface. She put her file away and her gloves back on, crossing her arms in the process. The body came to the surface of the water.

"Dyris," she stated, seeing the mermaid suspend above the surface. Her teal eyes glanced at the other blonde, flipping her golden hair behind her small shoulders. Her shady lips turned into a small grin, fixing the black hairpiece in her hair. Her normal pink top was now a black and teal color, showing the darker side of her.

"Katnappe," Dyris replied, flipping her tail. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Care to join me?"

"Cats don't do water," Katnappe said, looking apprehensively into the deep blue.

"Of course. You think you're a cat," Dyris grinned, receiving a glare from Katnappe.

"And you think you're a fish."

"That's because I am," Dyris explained.

"Shouldn't they call you fish girl then? I think the term 'mermaid' is a little too fancy for my taste," she giggled to herself, as Dyris gave her a dull look. "I've been thinking of a new name for myself. What do you think of Cat Woman?"

"Honey, that's already been used," Dyris sighed deeply, setting her elbows on the edge of the rock. "Why are you here anyway? I doubt you came to chat."

"Chase," she replied flatly. "He's checking up on things."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "I'm so sick of him."

"He freed you from that block of ice and killed Klofange. You owe him," Katnappe defended, glaring at the mermaid.

"I don't need to be reminded of my debts, whiskers. What does he want this time?"

"He's just checking on the you, making sure you have everything under control."

"I have more than just control," Dyris said, lifting her hands in the air. She made a small pillar of water spiral like a vortex. The small vortex twirled around her body in a circular fashion. When she was done, it stopped as she put her hands down.

"You're lucky Chase saw the potential in you. Soon you'll be able to flood countries," Katnappe said, impressed.

"Tell that to the dragon of water," Dyris said sarcastically. "I don't see how I'm going to cause floods when he's around."

"Baby steps," Katnappe stood up, now ready to go. She began to walk back. "I'll be back in a week or so."

"What, we aren't going to have some girl talk for a bit?" she teased. "How's Jack?" Katnappe turned around with a smirk, walking back to the mermaid and placing her hands on her small hips.

"Why is he always brought up in the conversation?"

"Because it's fun…and I always love hearing your sex stories."

"Just because I can spread my legs, doesn't mean you have to be so jealous."

"Please feline, I can do all that stuff, but I'm not about to turn in my secrets just yet," Dyris winked, finally engaging in a normal girl to girl conversation. "Have you told him you love him yet?" Katnappe's eyes bulged, staring at the girl before her.

"What makes you think I'm in love with that bastard? I would never fall in love! How disgusting do you think I am? Love is a weakness," she yelled, clenching one of her claws on a rock. Dyris only watched with pleasure, sitting comfortably in the water.

"Listen kitty, I know love when I see it. I can make men fall in love with me just by singing a simple lullaby. It's written all over your face," she said, receiving a contorted look from the cat queen. "You don't have to deny it; I already know."

"You don't know shit."

"Love isn't a weakness, cat. I don't know what Chase has been conveying to you, but love is strength. I only wish I could feel what you feel. The love a man feels for me is fake and impossible," she confided.

"Love is a waste. It just gets in the way," Katnappe pressed. "What's wrong with you? The woman I knew was heartless and manipulative. You always got your way with men. That's what I want." Dyris was silent for a moment, choosing her words carefully. She crossed her arms.

"I'll admit I'm all those things and more…and I love every second of it, but I also wish I had more. You must understand…"

"We all want things we can't have."

"Another famous Chase quote," Dyris groaned. Katnappe was silent, recollecting everything. She looked right into Dyris's eyes.

"The day I love him…is the day he loves me," she replied, suddenly hearing the sadness in her voice. She mentally slapped herself for being so exposed.

"The whore became the lover. It's a fairytale, really," Dyris mused, getting a glare from Katnappe. She grumbled heavily, standing up suddenly.

"I must go now. Chase will be wondering where I am," she said suddenly.

"Who would have thought…" Dyris began mischievously. She stopped in her tracks, turning around suspiciously towards the mermaid. Her slim brow rose.

"Who would have thought what?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything," Dyris said, ready to go back into the deep.

"Tell me," Katnappe commanded, walking towards her once more. Her curiosity got the better of her. Dyris grinned.

"Who would've thought you'd be taking orders…and from a man, no less."

"Excuse me?" she said with disgust. She was tired of the games Dyris was playing.

"You heard me. Chase has you running his errands like some nanny. At least I'm going to accomplish something when he takes over. I've known you for, what, two years now? You're an independent woman. Surely you haven't stooped this low…"

"I am _not_ Chase's nanny. How dare you discredit me to something so low," she seethed, on her knees to get in her face. "Who do you think you are? You don't know me at all."

"I know he doesn't have plans for you. I know after this is all over he's going to throw you away like a piece of trash," Dyris pushed.

"You don't know anything."

"You'd be surprised at what I know. He only took you in for leverage," Dyris explained. "It may not seem like it, but I'm trying to help you."

"Burn in hell fish!" she yelled, standing back up to walk away.

"Ashley," Dyris stated sternly, causing Katnappe to stop once again, her back still facing the mermaid. "You know I'm right. One mistake and that will be his reason to kill you. He doesn't care." The cat girl was silent, listening to her speak. "You're so loyal to him and yet you know what his real intentions are."

"Listen scales, this is my job. I don't need you to tell me how to do it."

"A job that's going to get you killed in the end. Get out while you still can."

"I have nowhere else to go. I left my family so survive on their own. They hate me for being such a failure in life," Katnappe explained softly, feeling hot tears well up in her eyes. She cursed herself for being so weak. "This is the best thing I got going for me."

"Whether you like it or not, I care about you. You're like the sister I never had. I'm just trying to help."

"Too bad I don't give a damn," she hissed, walking away from the concerned mermaid.

She shook her head, diving back into the blue.

* * *

"And that's when I finally convinced them to sign on with us," Keiko said with a tired smile, as Kimiko watched her on the other side of the screen. She adjusted her web cam, focusing it more on her face. "A lot of the managers need your opinion. I'm going to send you the list. You need to call them as soon as possible.

"You got it," she replied, the boss suddenly coming out of her. She checked her phone, looking at the email Keiko just sent her. "So how are things going over there?"

"Honestly Kim, they are seriously lost without you. I don't know how they can function. They're completely helpless. I don't know how you do it. I'm dying, and I haven't even done anything important! How can you take it?" Keiko practically screamed, as Kimiko laughed.

"Guess it's the Tohomiko in me," she shrugged. She hadn't really talked to her best friend like this in weeks. "Enough about work…"

"Enough about work? Excuse me?" Keiko said with disbelief. "Are you feeling well?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Nothing, it's…it's just that you always spend more time on work than our personal conversations," Keiko summed up. Kimiko smiled; it wasn't her fault the temple brought out the fun side in her. She shrugged happily, twirling her hair with her fingers. Keiko's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. "Kimiko…I haven't seen you like this in a long time. Now I really see who your true friends are."

"Oh Keiko, it's not that," Kimiko rolled her eyes. Keiko looked around, taking in Kimiko's room. It was small and quaint, but still a good size for one person. Then she looked at Kimiko.

"I like your outfit. From what you tell me, those monks are probably all over you," she chuckled, as Kimiko narrowed her eyes. "I'm sure Raimundo likes it too."

"Shhhh! What's wrong with you? He has ears like a hawk!" Kimiko yelled in a whisper. "I mean _literally_. Sound travels through air-."

"I really don't want to hear it. You guys confuse me as it is," Keiko held up her hands. "Which brings me to another thing…Haruko called again."

"What?" Kimiko asked, her eyes having a tint of fire in them. "When?"

"Today. I have no idea how he got my number, but he called me, insisting to talk to you."

"Can't the douche bag get over it already? What's his problem?" Kimiko yelled, now getting the other monks' attention. She hit her head against the table several times, now annoyed.

"I seriously suggest you call him and clear the air. This guy is not going to leave you alone Kim."

"Kimiko, is everything all right?" Omi asked, peaking his head through the curtain. Kimiko turned around and smiled sheepishly. Keiko's face visibly brightened, as Omi's face flushed a deep red. "I am sorry, I did not know I was interrupting something important."

"It's ok Omi, really," Kimiko stood up quickly, dragging him toward the computer and sitting him down. "You remember Keiko."

"Of course…h-how could I forget?" he stammered, his palms becoming sweaty. He looked at the computer hesitantly. "I don't really know how this works."

"You don't need to, you can just talk to her," Kimiko smiled.

"But Kimiko, what do I say? She is so pretty and I cannot simply _talk_ to pretty girls," Omi said, as Keiko smiled bashfully. Kimiko ignored the 'Can't talk to pretty girls' comment and focused.

"Omi…she can hear you," Kimiko said, as Omi suddenly panicked. He stood up quickly, ready to run when Kimiko forcefully shoved him back down. "So uh, you two should have fun and get to know each other more."

"Real subtle," Keiko groaned.

"Yes Kimiko, I do not like being pushed into doing things," Omi said, crossing his arms.

"You should get used to it by now. She always pushes people," Keiko rambled.

"Yes, I know! She doesn't know when to be quiet either! I sometimes have to use ear plugs when she talks on her cellular device," Omi said. Kimiko stood, watching to two have a conversation about her…and not a good one. Soon the two were laughing and enjoying each other's discussions, still making sneer chides about her. She rolled her eyes; at least they were finally talking.

Omi was probably the shyest guy she knew…but right now he was acting like a man. He was being nice and charming. He was being friendly and sweet. He was sincere and responsive, and frankly Kimiko couldn't have been more proud. Their 'Kimiko' conversation died and they began talking about themselves. She smiled genuinely, slowly creeping out of her room. She giggled lightly, finally shutting the curtains.

She leaned against the wall, in the hallway, still hearing their muffled voices. She didn't know how long they'd be, but she smiled at the fact that her best friend had found someone good for her. She walked away from her room, letting the two talk in privacy. She walked down the hall; it was a time for the monks to talk to their loved ones back home, so naturally Raimundo and Clay were on the phone. She heard Raimundo voice, speaking to some unknown person; she couldn't help but listen to some of his conversation.

"How's the shop doing?" he said, keeping the phone against his ear while trying to balance a book in mid air. Kimiko knew about Omi's life, but she never asked about Raimundo's or Clay's. She decided eavesdropping on his conversation for a few minutes wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides, listening to his amazing manly voice wasn't so bad either. He laughed suddenly.

"I know how much you guys miss me. I mean, how can you not?" She smiled, making sure she didn't make a sound while at his door. She loved his gentle laugh. It was so carefree and loveable. Of course, it would've been loveable if his tone hadn't turned serious. "Wait, what? No, no, no, please. For everything that is holy, don't you dare……oh hey Lara." Her eyes widened, as she clutched her own arm tightly. She honed in on his voice, trying to sense if he was interested or just messing around. "I'm sure I know what you're wearing right now…"

She shut her eyes tightly, suddenly feeling insecure. He sounded so…so seductive. Was it a joke? Was it real? Whatever it was, she stalked away quickly, feeling her heart being ripped to shreds. She backed away, trying to get away from his room as far as possible and away from his voice. She sat down at the end of the hallway, crossing her arms and looking down at her small feet. In that small moment, she had never before felt so stupid and foolish.

She wasn't going to cry…hell no. It wasn't his fault; it was her own. The day she cried was the day she completely failed herself, and that hadn't come yet. All she could to was pout and become mad at herself. She leaned her head on her arms, pulling her knees up to her chin. The sudden feeling of loneliness washed over her as she sat all by herself against the wall. He was taken…he was taken. Repeating the statement in her mind didn't even make sense. _Of course_ he was taken…he was perfect.

Amazing.

Everyone was socializing, but her, and whoever that _woman_ was, Kimiko was going to act like nothing ever happened. She rolled her eyes at herself, seriously wanting some alcohol at the moment. She felt so naïve, like some small girl with a grade school crush. She had never felt so lame and embarrassed. Shame, all her booze was in her room with Omi and Keiko. Still, she needed to get her mind off things. She looked at Clay's curtain, wondering if he was done talking to his wife.

At the moment, she honestly didn't care. She stood up and swiftly slipped through his room, seeing him lay on his bed, on his phone. He waved and smiled at her, letting her know that she was welcomed. "Of course dear, I'll do it as soon as I get back." She smiled back, trying not to look as if she was interrupting anything.

She looked around his room while they conversed, noting the many cowboy souvenirs and gadgets. She picked up a picture of a very beautiful woman with brunette hair and green eyes, noting her straight and perfect smile. She looked flawless with her small cowboy hat sitting on top of her head.

"I love you too," he said, saying his goodbyes and hanging up his cell. He looked at her holding the picture of his wife. She was looking at it sincerely, as if admiring her.

"She's beautiful, Clay," she said, smiling deeply towards him. He smiled in recognition, as she set the photo back on his table. She flopped at the end of his bed, crossing her legs like a little girl.

"Well this certainly is a treat. To what do I owe this honor?" he joked.

"Amusing," she grinned, grabbing a football by his nightstand. She flipped to her back, throwing the ball up into the air and catching it as it came down. She repeated this, talking to Clay. "I'm just bored I guess."

"Well…it's good to know you come to me when you're bored," he chuckled.

"You know what I mean," she giggled, throwing the ball to him. He caught it with his big hands.

"Seriously, what's the problem? You look sadder than the clouds in the sky," he commented, throwing the ball back to her. She caught it, looking at the ceiling and pausing a moment before she spoke.

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"How did you know she was the one?" she asked, turning her head to look at his face. He scratched the back of his head, fixing his hat. He chuckled a bit.

"Well I loved her," he said, grinning a small smile. Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, but I'm saying how did you _know_…"

"I'm not really understanding you, Kimiko. That's why I married her. Isn't that how it usually is?"

"But what if she didn't love you back?" she sighed with annoyance. He pondered for a moment.

"Hmm, well I guess that would've been a problem now, wouldn't it? Good thing I knew she did love me back," he said, as she threw the football at him.

"Ok, what if you love someone and they don't know it?"

"We're not talking bout me, are we?" he said, tossing the ball once more to her. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Clay, I'm just having some problems right now."

"Ya want to talk about it?" he asked sincerely. She smiled, throwing the football at him, harder than usual.

"No way, I came here to talk about you," she flipped to her belly, folding her legs in the air. She put her hands under her chin. "How did you two meet?"

"High school. I was the football jock and she was the new girl who moved from Austin."

"Football? Let me guess…linebacker?"

"You know me too well," he smirked.

"Well I'm sure the dragon of earth can block a simple man," she giggled.

"I saw her in the crowd, talking to my sister Jessie. They became friends real quick. It didn't take long for me to get to know her," he explained, smiling at the fond memories.

"That sounds…wonderful," she said admiringly, suddenly looking at the picture of Emily.

"Well…" Clay stood up from his bed, flipping the football around. "Let's help get your mind off Raimundo." She narrowed her eyes.

"Who says I'm talking about Raimundo?" she asked, as Clay grinned widely

"Kimiko, I know way more then I let on. You out of all people should know that," Clay responded earnestly. She smiled to herself. Clay was like the big brother she never had.

"I know, Clay," she spoke softly. "Anyway, what were you saying before he was brought up?"

Clay grinned and flipped the ball in his hands. "How bout we play a real game of toss?" She grinned mischievously, seeing the cowboy's smirk.

"You mean the 'xiaolin' way, right?"

"The one and only," he grinned some more. They stared, eyes narrowed, for a moment longer, until both sprinted out of his room. They practically flew out of the main hall, darting for the exit of the temple. The dark night sky loomed over the land. The fresh night air cooled their lungs, as their breaths let out to the world. Both flipped over the wall, landing in the open field. They separated a good distance; around the size of a football field.

Clay threw it, moving as fast as a bullet. Kimiko flipped up into the air, catching the rapid ball. She threw the ball back, a spark of fire following it. He caught it with force, as the sound echoed through the air, almost sounding like thunder. He threw it back, as she again flipped through the air. She didn't contain her heat, for she let the fire flow out of her naturally. The eruption made her feel so free inside, letting out the internal heat.

"Fire!" she yelled, as her surroundings were suddenly lit. She punted the football, as it shot through the air rapidly.

"Earth!" he replied, slapping his hands together, as a pillar of rock suddenly shot through the air, catching the ball. This definitely made a rumbling sound in the ground, as the earth roared. "This is definitely going to wake up some monks."

"Ah let them wake up. We need to bring some fun back to this temple," she replied, her eyes closed and letting her fire spread on the ground. She opened her eyes, feeling Clay bringing his spear down. He threw it forcefully toward her. Before she could catch it, the ground rumbled and shook, causing her off balance. She fell on her bottom, glaring at the blonde man. She ran to grab the fallen ball. "So that's how it's going to be, huh?"

"I never said it was going to be easy," he crossed his arms smugly, continuing to make the ground shake. She pursed her lips, tossing the football up and down. She spun speedily in the air, sending the football like a bullet. The football was literally on fire, flying quickly towards Clay's body. Kimiko landed on the ground and a perfect stance, taking in a sprint. Clay caught the ball with his stone covered hands, seeing the feisty woman running towards him. He made some heavy gestures, as more blocks of stone exploded from the ground. Her eyes narrowed, as she swiftly jumped on the blocks, running along with them as they continued to emit. On the last block, she spun her body promptly, as her body was lit like an inferno. She burned through the stone, causing it to literally explode. She stopped spinning, stopping right in front of Clay.

The energy that was flowing through her was exhilarating and free. She held up her fire inside her for so long, that it was good to let it all out.

"Go long!" Clay yelled, throwing the ball in a perfect spiral. She ran after the expeditious ball. Fire followed right behind her, as her sprint was prompt and high-speed. She held out her hands, barely catching the ball. She almost stumbled, but her fire caught her just in time. She gasped when she noticed he was running right toward her. His feet were large and loud, the ground cracking underneath him. She could already tell he was ready to tackle her, the football side of him coming out. She ran towards him, football in hand, stepping roughly on the ground to flip right over him. More fire burst off her body, looking like a firework in the dark sky.

She wished she could have landed on the flat ground, but cursed under her breath as it rose toward her. Still, she landed flatly, waiting to see what Clay was going to do. It would've been too simple to jump off, as she looked Clay in the eyes. She glared, seeing his smug cowboy smirk, as pillar continued to rise. She had the football; it was her move. She threw the football in the opposite direction of Clay. She made him run this time, seeing him sprint like a bull. She gasped once more, as he purposely rammed the rock she was standing on. She fumbled slightly, flipping off. She landed right next to him, running alongside to see who got the ball first. The poor ball lay helpless on the ground, waiting for someone to fetch it.

Clay snagged it before she could, only she did something that surprised him. She tackled him right after, as his hat fell right off. She tried grabbing the ball, but was unsuccessful. A rock burst through the ground, knocking her off as she rolled on the broken terrain. She shot fire out of her hands, aiming for the football. He made another hand gesture quickly, making a wall to block him from the fire. He threw the football at her, catching it with her gut. She grumbled slightly, feeling the wind get knocked out of her. She glared, as he chuckled; he knew she could take it.

"Go long, Clay," she stated coldly, ready to throw. A rock stopped her, standing straight up next to her, completely distracting her. He began running away, as she threw the ball at him. She ran again, seeing him catch the ball.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

She froze, seeing Master Fung, Dojo, Raimundo, Omi, and a few of the monks standing at the entrance of the temple. She finally took in her surroundings, seeing most of the place was on fire and the terrain completely destroyed and mutilated. However, Clay obviously didn't noticed, for more boulders were shooting in the air, towards her. She didn't know how long they had been watching, but by the looks of their interested expressions, it must have been a while.

Still, her instincts were flaring, seeing the boulders heading for her. She focused once more, trying to ignore their gazes and turn her attention towards Clay. She flipped through the air, doing her best to set her foot on fire and slicing the boulders in half. The sound was painful to her ears, but disregarded it. She had to get to Clay to tell him the game was over. She hit the ground, only to bounce right off it, lighting her hands on fire and literally using the inferno to make herself fly towards the earth master. She grumbled, dodging the many rocks Clay was still trying to catch her with. It was only once she had to light her whole body on fire to go straight through a spear.

He gasped when she came through, tackling him to the ground once again. She winced in pain, for even though she took down Clay first, she probably felt more pain than he did. She moaned annoyingly, finding Clay's body on top of her back. She had no idea how he shifted the positions, but she grumbled, trying to lift his heavy body off her lower spine.

"What's wrong Kimiko? Can't take a reverse tackle?" he shouted smugly, sitting on top of her like domination.

"Clay, I hate to _ruin_ your victory…but we have an audience," she struggled. His brow rose, itching his chin in confusion. It wasn't till he sensed other bodies standing a few yards away did he turn his head to look at the others. He pursed his lips, jumping off Kimiko and helping her up. It was then he looked at the damage he and Kimiko made. He knew he could fix the earth, but he wasn't sure about taking out the fire. Before he could speak, Kimiko ran to the middle of the field, making some hand motions. In an instant, the fire disappeared. He smirked, placing his hands on the ground, as the cracks, crevices, hills, unnatural blocks, and spears went back to its original look. Soon, the field looked back to normal. It looked like they hadn't even touched it…

"Good evening, Master Fung," Clay smiled, picking up his hat and putting it on. Kimiko rolled her eyes at how casual he sounded, walking to his side. She looked at the charred football; the thing was just a small burnt crisp. "Might I ask how long ya'll have been observing?" Kimiko crossed her arms, trying to read Master Fung's face. She honestly couldn't tell if he was upset or didn't care. Raimundo looked a little uneasy. She could tell he would've loved to join the fun, but with Master Fung there, it was a different story. Omi, on the other hand, looked furious. Being the perfect monk, he was outraged with their game.

"Ever since I saw you run out of the temple," Master Fung replied, Kimiko trying to keep back her giggle.

"It was just a game. We weren't actually fighting," Clay assured.

"This is a temple of wisdom and perception. You cannot just play games!" Omi yelled, glaring at the two.

"Actually, I found that it was a good exercise for your abilities," Master Fung said, as Omi's mouth dropped. "I got a good understanding of how they have progressed over the years."

"But Master Fung, they were loud and disrespectful. They woke up the entire temple," Omi persisted.

"Kid let's face it, this temple needed a wake up call," Dojo added. "And you know you wanted to join them."

"I-I did not! They obviously forgot about the rules."

"Since we're on the subject, a little warning perhaps? The other monks thought we were under an attack," Master Fung said, as Clay and Kimiko gave him sheepish looks.

"Yes Master Fung, we'll ask permission next time," Kimiko said, giving a sincere look to the other elder monks. "And maybe we won't be so harsh on the landscape."

"That is all I ask. Tomorrow we will talk about your abilities. There is something important I have to tell you," Master Fung said, before he excused himself with the other monks. Dojo jumped off Master Fung and wrapped himself around Omi.

"Seriously guys, you got off pretty lucky," Dojo said with a small smirk.

"Yes I know. I don't understand why Master Fung wasn't furious," Omi said, perturbed.

"You know you wanted to join, little buddy. All ya had to do was jump right in. I would've thrown you the ball," Clay explained, as Omi narrowed his eyes. "That goes for you too, Raimundo."

"What?" he asked, finally introducing him into the conversation.

"I saw them puppy dog eyes. I know you wanted to throw the pigskin around," Clay smirked.

"Please, I knew you were going to get busted for it…"

"The Raimundo I know would have stolen the ball the moment we saw the game. What's the matter? Can't take the heat?" Kimiko teased, getting a glare from Raimundo. She glared back, still angry from his little conversation on the phone earlier.

"Besides, we didn't get busted for it," Clay added quickly, relieving some of the tension between the two.

"But you should have. I don't understand why he was so lenient…" Omi thought aloud.

"Lighten up Omi. The temple needed it and you know it. We need to bring back the fun this temple used to have," Kimiko said, getting close to Omi. He sighed defeated.

"I suppose you're right. I have been so bored these passed few years, I guess I forgot how to have fun and 'lighten up,'" he said, using air quotes.

"You still could've asked…" Raimundo said, crossing his arms.

"You were…busy," Kimiko said coldly, walking back into the temple with a sturdy stride. Raimundo raised his brow.

"What's her problem?" he asked, watching her body walk back to their vacancies. Clay sighed and rolled his eyes, also walking back. Raimundo turned to Omi. "Do you understand what just happened?"

"Well my friend-."

"Never mind. If I'm asking you that question, then there's seriously something wrong with me," he stopped him, walking away from Omi and Dojo. Omi shrugged, walking right next to him.

Only, none of them realized the evil watching them the whole time…

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Sorry for the long wait…again.**_

_**I just sort of threw this chapter in there. It wasn't really exciting or anything, but I had to put more interaction between Clay and Kimiko, and Omi and Keiko. Anyway, as I said, I sort of threw this in here just to build on the characters.**_

_**Then I introduced Dyris. I wasn't planning on putting her in the story till I actually saw the only episode she was in recently. She's going to be an interesting character in this story, especially with Katnappe. I want you to be attached to Katnappe in some sort of way, if that's possible.**_

_**Next chapter, the plot will really thicken, as we see what Master Fung has to say to the dragons. Plans will be made and alliances will be questioned. What more could Chase have in store for the dragons? It's only the beginning…**_

_**R&R **_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	8. Follow Me Down

_**Follow Me Down**_

The wind blew swiftly across the faded blue roofs of the temple. The same dark clouds stretched across the land, leaving the eerie feeling for the civilians of the territory. The once full trees of luscious greenery were now bare strips of sticks sprouting from their stumps. The air was moist, but the wind was still ever so steady. The desperate sun was blocked by the thickness of the black clouds, trying its best to peek through. Still, as the sun suffered, the dark haze was taking over and controlling the sky.

He sat on the roof, his eyes closed and his attention all in his own mind. His brown rugged hair stood up straight, blowing softly with the wind that touched it. His mind swirled with all the knowledge that was gushing through it. The wind gusted against his handsome face, practically picking a fight with him. He touched his medallion absent mindedly, a habit that just came out naturally over the years.

He opened one emerald eye, seeing Kimiko and Omi walking together to meditation hall to meet with Master Fung. He exhaled deeply as his mind flooded towards her. Her behavior towards him had been cold and bitter, something that didn't describe her at all. She was _hot_, energetic, and full of enthusiasm. She had been treating the others like she always did. She was friendly and spontaneous, but with him…she was distant and remote. They were getting along great at the beginning…but something happened. He wanted to talk to her, to ask her what he did…but he felt it was pointless. She was stubborn as a mule, meaning she'd deny everything he would say to her.

_Stop being so afraid…_

He grumbled to himself, doing his best to ignore the winds comments. The wind had been talking to him like crazy ever since he spiked up his powers in Tokyo. It was surprised that Raimundo had actually used his abilities to defend himself. The wind thought he had deserted and abandoned it ever since he left so many years ago. Raimundo had done his best to ignore its voice for the longest time, except now the wind was making itself loud and clear.

_You're better than this…and you know it…_

"You haven't talked to me like this in a long time."

_You didn't let me…_

"So? I got my life back. It wasn't my fault I had more responsibilities to take care of at home."

_That gives you a reason to abandon me? We have a bond…a connection._

He sighed deeply, shaking his head and opening his eyes fully to the dark morning sky. He looked down and saw Clay making his way to the meditation hall as well. He knew he had to leave; being the leader, he should have been there first. He stood up, feeling more wind brush his clothes.

"I don't know what you want from me."

_But you do know…and I wish you could see it…_

He jumped gracefully from the roof, landing on the moist ground, and making his way toward the meditation hall. A small thunder shook he sky and Raimundo shivered slightly. He looked up to the sky, suddenly wondering why he had the sudden notion to go back to the roof and continue his conversation with the wind. He shrugged it off forcefully, almost feeling the wind frown. His mind wandered toward Master Fung and what he wanted to tell the warriors.

_It's something important…_

"Do you _have_ to know everything?"

_I hear and see everything…_

"Well you need to stop," Raimundo sighed with irritation. He pushed the large doors open, seeing the others sitting down in a row in front of Master Fung. "Sorry I'm late."

"Do not worry Raimundo. I know you were deep in thought," Master Fung replied knowingly. Raimundo gave him a grateful smile and sat next to Clay on the left. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, but I didn't know when or how I should say it."

"Well what is it Master Fung?" Clay asked curiously, as the other three honed in intently.

"When you left the temple six years ago, I didn't tell you something about your abilities," Master Fung began, standing up and facing the window. "All of you know you have a connection with your specific element, but I didn't tell you what would happen to them as the years progressed." The dragons looked at him inquiringly, wondering where exactly he was going with this. "Your elements, from the very beginning, chose you for a reason. Your purpose is their own, but you were specifically chosen to allow you to control them, correct?"

Each nodded their heads, already knowing the fact that they had been chosen since their birth that they would withhold great power when they got older. However, they also knew whatever Master Fung said, had an extra meaning to it.

"You didn't get to actually experience the strength of your power, till after a large amount of training in the Xiaolin art. Now that you are training again, your abilities have tripled since I last saw you, meaning your specific element has given you more power than you actually know." Their eyes widened in surprise, some cocking their heads to the side.

"But I don't feel any different," muttered Kimiko, looking at her hands.

"No, only through exercise will you see the difference, but it's going to take time before you truly see what you can accomplish," Master Fung replied. "Omi, for example, has already experienced some abilities."

"Like wrestling tsunamis?" grinned Raimundo, as Omi smiled gratefully.

"More or less. Omi has already shown great power with his ability, but it still is not complete."

"Master Fung, I thought my limit was completed a long time ago," Omi said.

"No Omi. All of you have a secret ability from your specific element that each of you will need to unlock yourselves."

"What are they?" Clay asked.

"Even I don't know what they are…you must figure it out, but the legends still remain. You must communicate with your elements and solve the mystery for yourself. It is hidden within you, waiting patiently until you are ready," Master Fung said, sitting back down on the pillow.

"And you couldn't have told us this when we left?" Raimundo questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"The stories were only mere myths when I first heard them around ten years ago, before I met any of you. Then, the stories were brought up again a few months after you left, when Master Guan was speaking of legends from scrolls he recently unlocked. After, he disappeared, never showing his face or speaking of the legends again," Master Fung explained. "Until Chase Young returned, that is."

"So there is more power inside of me waiting to reveal itself? How can one being be so amazing?" Omi said brightly, as the others rolled their eyes.

"So how do you know all of this is even true?" Kimiko asked doubtfully.

"I will say I was skeptical at first, but as I watched you train again, I must say that that I truly see the great potential in all of you," he smiled, his mustache brushing on his upper lip.

"But you don't know what they are," Raimundo repeated, still wrapping the idea around his mind.

"No, I have absolutely no idea. They are your powers, your abilities. In time, they will be revealed to you when you are ready to accept them. In the meantime, I suggest communicating with your element, truly connecting with it on the same level," Master Fung suggested, as the dragons were quiet for some time.

"Meeting interruption!" Dojo yelled suddenly, bursting through the doors. "We got a high shen gong wu alert!" He pulled out the heavy scroll, unraveling it.

"Wait, we still do this?" Raimundo asked.

"Of course! We don't want Jack or Katnappe to steal them!" Omi yelled, jumping to his feet. "Dojo, let's go!" Omi ran quickly outside.

"Is he serious?" Raimundo muttered to the other two. Kimiko, on the other hand, smiled brightly.

"Come on! This is our first shen gong wu since we've gotten here!" she jumped with excitement like a small girl in a candy store. "Wait up Omi!" Raimundo stared at her leaving form, as a slow crooked smile formed on his face, silently thinking how adorable she looked in that moment.

"Saddle up, lover boy," Clay grinned, taking off into a run. Raimundo glared before running outside and hopping onto Dojo, right behind Kimiko. As soon as he was on, Dojo took flight into the air as high as he could, soaring through the dark clouds. "So what do we got, Omi?"

"It is called the Saar of Silence. It makes its victim turn into a mute, causing them to be incapable of speaking or making any sounds," Omi replied, looking at the spherical pendant on the scroll.

"Well that could be annoying," murmured Kimiko. "Where are we going, Dojo?"

"India," he replied, as the dark clouds still stretched across the sky. "I've never seen the clouds stretch this far before."

"Chase is going to cover the entire world…" Raimundo stated, looking at the sky, as the same shiver crawled down his back.

"And that's probably just the beginning," Clay replied, looking up to the sky.

"Ugh, and I'm getting the worst hives right now!" Dojo scratched his underbelly forcefully with his long nails. They traveled for a few minutes longer, most of them not really knowing what to say or talk about, until finally Kimiko spoke.

"So, you guys have any idea on what your 'secret ability' is?"

"Yes Kimiko, I have been wondering the same thing. I am very anxious to know," Omi said quickly, making sure his input was first.

"It has to do something with our elements, otherwise it wouldn't make any sense," Raimundo added, the wind whispering in his ear.

_Obviously…_

He narrowed his eyes at nothing, ignoring the voices flowing through his ears. He pursed his lips, wanting nothing more than to give a sarcastic retort back to the nothingness that surrounded everything in the world.

"Guess we'll never know till the day comes," mused Clay, fixing his billowing hat on his head.

"We're almost there kids," Dojo said, still scratching his stomach. Raimundo sat silently, secretly enjoying the smell of Kimiko's hair in front of him.

_We have a problem…_

Raimundo's eyes bulged, hearing the winds thoughts. He jumped on his feet yelling, "Dojo, duck!" Dojo didn't think twice, listening to the dragon of the wind, swerving downward and back up, barely missing a laser being shot in their direction. All four looked up, seeing the mass amount of robots flying towards them. There had to have been at least 100 coming towards them at a fast rate. In the middle of the vast machines was none other than Jack, flying proudly with his helicopter backpack. On a platform next to him was Master Guan, holding his daunting spear in his hands.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise," muttered Clay, standing up on top of the dragon.

"This is going to be bumpy, Dojo," warned Kimiko, already in a fighting stance. Jack smiled smugly, as a wave of robots suddenly flew towards them. Omi was the first to jump, landing right on top of one, directing it toward three others.

Guan flew the platform toward Dojo, wanting one of the dragons to jump on and spar. He stopped midway, as Omi crashed one of the robots onto the edge of the platform.

"Shimo staff!" he called, flicking it out from his gi.

"Well I'm glad he knows how to share shen gong wu," Raimundo commented sarcastically, as he also jumped into the air and onto a robot. Kimiko was firing as many fireballs as she could, the inferno melting the strong metal.

"This would be a lot better if we where near some mountains," Clay said, afraid to jump.

"Then I suggest you fight tall, dark, and ugly over there," Kimiko suggested, seeing Guan doing his best to drive Jack's contraption. Guan gave Clay a threatening look, almost begging him to come over.

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed, gritting his teeth and cracking his big knuckles. He turned towards her, "Make sure you get my back in case I need it." Suddenly, his eyes bulged, seeing a robot zoom in quickly toward the girl. "Kimiko, look out!"

She turned sharply to the direction of his eyes, but it was too late. The hard metal arm of the robot smacked her right in her face, sending her backwards. She winced in pain, feeling her body falling through the air. She kept her eyes closed, almost hoping to feel Clay's lasso form around her waist…but it never came. She opened them, seeing Guan holding Clay with his strong arms. She panicked, screaming loudly while looking down to see the great distance to the ground. It was then she felt like her head was gong to explode, feeling blood seep down her face from the cut the machine gave her. The fast wind blew out her fire, and she almost couldn't breathe. All she could do was feel her frail body, spiraling down towards her death, as her cry continued to penetrate the air.

Stop.

Her body stopped falling, as something caught her abruptly. Her eyes were still facing down, as the ground started becoming smaller again. Whatever the thing was, it was flying back up, toward the fight. It was then she realized it wasn't a thing, but whom. He felt warm and comforting, as well as protective and securing. She looked up to see Raimundo looking at her with concern. It took a moment to realize what exactly was happening.

He was flying.

He was literally flying. He shifted her position, carrying her in a bridal position. She was surprised, to say the least. Sure he knew how to levitate for some time in the air, but she never actually saw him _fly_. Then again, it also wasn't so surprising; being the dragon of wind, you'd think he would've started flying a long time ago. She was silent at the moment, licking her dry lips in surprise, wondering what to say. He was more focused on the battle above, while she couldn't help but shiver as his strong arms were holding her. She looked up and saw Omi still blowing up various robots, and Clay and Guan fighting on the platform.

She turned and saw three robots flying toward Raimundo's back, ready to fire. She shifted her position in his arms, which caught him off guard. She stood up, as he held onto her legs suddenly. Fire erupted from her arms, destroying the robots instantly. Raimundo could feel the intense heat from above him, but that wasn't making him flush so suddenly. It was the way her thighs brushed up against his face, and his hands were mere inches away from her ass. She plopped back down, this time wrapping her arms around his neck. He wanted nothing more than to look into her eyes, the way she was looking into his, but his focus was now on the 25 machines headed his direction. She saw them too, realizing he couldn't move as fast as he wanted with her in his arms.

"Do you trust me?" he asked sternly, looking into her eyes. She was hesitant at first, but after looking into his trustworthy emerald eyes, she nodded.

"Yes."

He closed his for a split second before letting her go. Her body was dropped into the air once more, falling thousands of yards to the ground. She watched Raimundo fly towards to robots, destroying them one by one, till she fell through some clouds and her vision was blocked. She looked down to the distant ground, hugging her body as she waited for Raimundo to return. Her hair whisked around behind her, never feeling so much air before run through it.

It practically seemed forever, and the ground grew closer and closer. She shook her head, telling herself Raimundo was going to return. The fire in her told her not to worry, but she couldn't help but worry some. It didn't take that long to destroy them, did it? What if Jack came? What if he was caught by one of them? So many thoughts circled her mind, and she wanted nothing more than to be caught. She stretched out her arms, doing her best to get as much air resistance as she could…but it felt useless. She felt a small tear whip out of the corner of her eye, flying behind her. The ground was near, and she was slowly losing hope in her friend to retrieve her.

Friend…that was all she could call him, wasn't it?

She blinked frantically, mentally scolding herself for thinking something so childish at a time like this. She look down and finally saw the many buildings and mountains from far away, gulping suddenly. She had to trust him… she had to. It was the only reason he let her go it the first place. If she said no, he would've held on and tried his best to take care of the androids himself, which would have been a waste.

She trusted him…she trusted him with her life. She always had and always will. He was coming…she just knew it. She didn't know when, but he would make it. He had to. Seeing the ground about to greet her made her nervous. She held her breath, looking around frantically for him. He was nowhere in sight. The ground became her only interest at the moment, seeing it advance on her.

Her instincts perked up, seeing Raimundo on her left, swooping in to catch her before the ground could. His arms wrapped around her waist, as she clung to his neck, completely grateful. She exhaled the air she had been holding in, not bothering to let go of his muscular frame. She smiled fondly, loving the way his arms wrapped around her so protectively. Of course, he was flying back towards Dojo, and she was sure he wasn't paying any attention to her body against his.

But she was so wrong. His face heated, feeling her small but curvy waist. He felt her breasts against his chest, her long arms around his nape. To stop his mind from thinking too dirty, he shifted her position, going back to carrying her like a bride. She seemed somewhat frightened, though he couldn't blame her. She practically plummeted to her death, seriously thinking she was going to die. His thoughts were interrupted, feeling her punch his bicep forcefully. He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"_Never_ do that to me again!" she scolded, her face turning fiery once more.

"You were gonna slow me down. I had to," he explained.

"You could've dropped me off back to Dojo or something," she said, her eyes narrowing.

"That would've taken too long," he rolled his eyes.

"And what took you so long? It doesn't take ten minutes to take out a few of those things," she asked, releasing her hands from his neck and crossing them against her chest.

"More came along," he sighed. He raised his brow slightly, turning her head to examine the large cut on the edge of her scalp. The blood that ran down her face was now dry, a perfect river across her cheek. "You're probably gonna need stitches." She pursed her lips, holding back an immature retort.

Her thoughts vanished immediately, as they suspended above the clouds, seeing the battle almost finished. Omi looked exhausted, still jumping around with his sword. Clay was still sparring the once great monk, doing his best without using his element (since there weren't any rocks in sight). She glared at Jack, who was now sitting in a chair, smiling smugly at the sight before him. She growled internally, as Raimundo dropped Kimiko off on Dojo. He flew off, now helping Omi.

"You couldn't have gotten me?" she blurted to Dojo.

"Hey, I practically had a battle on my back. Besides, I saw Raimundo already going after you," he replied.

"We're flying lower next time," she ordered, as Dojo looked towards Jack angrily.

"You wouldn't want to fight the guy who started this whole thing, would you?"

"As much as I'd love to…" she began darkly, imagining burning him to a crisp. "…we better to after the shen gong wu. I don't want to waste anymore time then we already did."

"And leave the other three?" he asked with worry, looking back. Raimundo was still flying, Omi was jumping from one android to the next, while Clay was doing a pretty fair job at fighting his old enemy. All of them seem to be doing fine. "On second thought, maybe you're right." He flew quickly, Kimiko clutching to his back. "We're not that far." He dove down swiftly, zooming through the clouds and lower to the ground. "There."

A small mountain stood proudly with many trees springing from its ground. The shen gong wu lay perfectly on the branch. The gold and black diamond shaped pendant shimmered in the dull sunlight. Kimiko smiled, ready to jump off and grab it. Finally, this whole fight would be worth the trouble of this one shen gong wu. Then her smiled turned into a scowl and her eyes bulged. Katnappe swung up the tree and grabbed the small item in her hand. Kimiko jumped off promptly, landing on the same branch Katnappe was on.

"I should've known another distraction was the only reason for cutting us off early," Kimiko sneered, her eyes narrowing. Katnappe grinned in response, looking at Kimiko's body up and down.

"You look almost as good as me," she said snidely, fingering the shen gong wu in her clawed hand. "Almost, that is."

"Still fascinated with the world of felines?" Kimiko retorted. "Can't say I'd chose that sort of hobby for myself."

"Oh and what are your hobbies? I don't think being a whore counts," she narrowed her feline eyes.

"This is coming from the girl wearing the head to toe leather jump suit," Kimiko glared. "After all these years, what have you done for yourself? Besides being the slut for evil?"

"Keep talking honey. I'm the one holding the shen gong wu," she purred, flipping her short blond hair.

"Not for long," Kimiko began, bringing her body to a fighting stance. Katnappe laughed lightly.

"This isn't a showdown miss combustion. I got the wu first, it's mine."

"Doesn't mean I still can't fight you for it. Or do you not know how?" Kimiko poked, as swirls of anger twisted in Katnappe's stomach.

"Do you really want to see?" Katnappe threatened, getting into her own fighting stance. "Saar of Silence!" Deep navy rings came out of the pendant, flowing over Kimiko. She opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. She tried speaking, yelling, and even singing. Even when she clapped her hands and moved her body, no sound was relevant.

She growled internally, jumping at the other girl. Katnappe shrieked, jumping off the branch and onto the ground. She looked back up and gasped, as Kimiko's knee was coming down fast. She moved swiftly, her knee hitting the ground, creating a hole. Katnappe got to her feet and began to sprint, only to slide to a stop. A ring of fire surrounded her and Kimiko, the flames reaching to the point to where she couldn't jump over. Katnappe turned to see the now pissed off Kimiko. Kimiko mouthed 'Give it to me.'

"What's that? Sorry, I can't hear you," Katnappe grinned. The flames got visibly higher, as Kimiko charged the cat-loving woman. Katnappe braced herself, only to wince in pain. Kimiko faked an attack, pretending to throw a reverse punch. Once Katnappe thought she dodged the punch, she was in the perfect position for Kimiko to roundhouse her lower stomach. She toppled over, dropping the shen gong wu. It was then Katnappe began to doubt herself, knowing deep inside that she was no match for the dragon of fire.

Kimiko picked the wu, pointing it at herself. The beams flowed through her, regaining her voice. Her flames died down, as steam came up from the burned grass.

"You're coming with me," Kimiko said, picking up Katnappe by her arm. She winced in pain, never thinking she could feel a kick so powerful. She hissed as Kimiko touched her, doing her best to shove her away. It was then she learned Kimiko was also strong, definitely beating her in muscle tone. Kimiko looked around for Dojo, wondering where exactly he had gone. She looked up into the sky, also pondering how the guys were still holding up.

Her instincts perked up, looking up sharply to the sky. Her eyes widened, seeing a robot fire a large attack to the ground next to her. Her body went flying into a tree, snapping in half, but still not letting go to the wu. Katnappe smiled to see Jack had come to the rescue.

"I was wondering how long you'd take to see one dragon was missing," she winked, as he landed next to her. Kimiko got up weakly, seeing the broken tree now on fire. She kept the wu so clutched to her hand, that it was now bleeding. She brushed the red liquid on her leggings, standing on two feet. She blinked, now looking at how Katnappe was smiling at the boy she once hated. Her mouth went slightly crooked, silently watching the two converse.

"Yeah, yeah… you're just lucky I got here to save your ass," he smirked, turning his attention back to Kimiko. "I thought you got the wu first."

"I did…" Katnappe mumbled, crossing her arms, glaring at the weakened woman. "I guess she caught on to the 'distraction.'"

"She always was the smart one," Jack commented, glaring at Kimiko. She shrugged knowingly, even though she actually didn't know what their plan was. Still, she wasn't going to miss out on a compliment, even if it was from the evil genius. Kimiko turned the tables around, firing a dark question.

"Are you two…you know…are you two _together_?" she asked incredulously, seeing how uncomfortable Jack suddenly got. "No freaking way…"

"We're _not_ together," he replied coldly, feeling his anger rise. Katnappe felt like she was stabbed in the back. She glared at his pale face threateningly, wanting to claw his eyes out at that moment.

"Oh sure. Look at you, you're practically hovering over her like some jealous boyfriend," Kimiko said, now turning into the love doctor. Jack's eyes widened, seeing how close he really was to Katnappe. He shifted away from her, glaring at Kimiko. Katnappe, on the other hand, smiled to herself, a little happy that Kimiko brought up the subject.

"I have another idea," Jack growled, pressing a button on his arm, as more robots came to his side.

"Are these things never ending?" she backed away defensively.

"When you have a good manufacturer, it always seems never ending. Now hand over the wu," Jack threatened.

"I don't think so," she said, taking another step back at the oncoming machines. She couldn't believe she was risking her life over some stupid shen gong wu. She could already feel the large bruise form on her back from hitting the tree. The throbbing pain from her forehead wasn't making things any better.

She exhaled deeply, shoving the wu down her bra and sprinting toward the annoying obstacles. She practically tackled one to the ground, jumping away from the small explosion that occurred just after. She grabbed another, tossing it toward Jack. He gasped slightly, pushing Katnappe out of the way. Both landed on the floor, as Katnappe gave him a surprised look. She was extremely surprised that he thought of her. He did his best to ignore her stare, standing back up.

Kimiko sent fire from her hands and legs, trying to keep up with the many androids. "Judolette Flip, Fire!" She spun on her left hand, as fire sprouted from her feet, finishing off his bots. She panted when she stepped back down, feeling her body running out of her unnatural heat. She felt her wound on her forehead opening wider, as fresh blood poured down her face.

"Looks like someone is getting tired," Jack taunted.

"Stop hiding behind the robots Jack. Why don't you fight me like last time?"

"Because I don't feel like it. That's what happens when you have power like me. I can create anything. My brain is what gives me the ultimate supremacy," Jack rambled, loving how weak the dragon of fire looked. "I honestly thought you were better than this. I guess I was wrong…and that never happens." Kimiko glared, doing her best to regain her composure.

"I'm not down yet you asshole," Kimiko shouted.

"You look pretty down to me, princess," Katnappe grinned.

"I've seen her look worse," a voice said. Kimiko looked up to see Raimundo jumping down next to her. Omi landed next, with Dojo around his neck. Kimiko exhaled gratefully, now ready to rest.

"That's our cue," Jack said, grabbing Katnappe by the waist, using his backpack to fly in the air.

"Dojo," Omi stated.

"Way ahead of you," Dojo replied, enlarging himself. All three jumped on, as Dojo followed close behind. They followed them up to the sky, where Guan and Clay were still fighting. Guan held his weapon close to Clay's neck, threatening to spill his blood.

"I thought you would be better than this," Guan tempted, ready to slice his throat.

"I am," Clay said, kicking up his feet, hitting Guan in his gut. He flew back from Clay's powerful legs, only he landed perfectly on his feet. Clay snarled, ready to continue.

"Guan, we're heading out of here!" Jack yelled. Clay was too busy focusing on Jack that Guan managed to kick him off the platform. Clay yelled, feeling the air hit him roughly. Luckily, Dojo was there in time and managed to catch him.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Jack ripped through the sky with the golden claws, creating the dimension. Guan jumped in before Jack did, as he gave a smug grin to the dragons. He flew in, Katnappe still around him.

In an instant, all three of them were gone.

"Dojo…let's go home," Omi sighed defeated. They flew back, most of them in silence. Kimiko's lids threatened to close, the fatigue threatening to take over. It didn't take long to get back to the temple, as Dojo landed on the temple grounds. She jumped off weakly, almost stumbling.

"You need to take it easy," Raimundo said behind her, offering his arm.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, declining his offer. "Master Fung is waiting for us." He watched her walk slowly to the meditation hall; most of the pain was coming from her back. Still, she stood tall, acting like she hadn't been harmed. He shook his head at the stubborn girl, walking closely behind her to the hall.

Each sat down, waiting for Master Fung. He entered the building, surprised to see their disappointed faces. "What is wrong?"

"Master Fung, we failed…again," Omi sighed. Kimiko's face perked up, looking at Omi.

"How did we fail?"

He looked back at her, completely shocked. "How did we fail? We did not beat Jack, and we lost the shen gong wu!" Kimiko was ready to burst, seeing Raimundo and Clay were thinking the same thing. She stood up, ready to yell.

"We didn't lose the damn wu!" she bellowed, pulling it out of her cleavage. Their eyes widened, though that was probably because she pulled it out from a specific area. She then pointed to her own body. "Why else would I _look_ like this?"

"You got the wu?" Clay asked surprised. Her eye twitched, staring at the baffled boys. She growled, stomping over the Master Fung and handing it over to him. He took it gently, watching her stomp away from the group.

"I'm going to bed early," she said roughly, angered that her friends didn't see that she had it the whole time. No wonder they were so quiet on the way home; they thought she failed. They thought _she_ failed.

"Um Kimiko, might I see you in the infirmary? I would like to treat the wound on your head before you go to your room," Master Fung suggested kindly. She stopped and sighed; her head was pounding as it was. She turned and nodded. "All of you have had a rough day. I give you the rest to relax." He walked out, Kimiko right behind him.

"Well if I'd known she had the wu, I would've been more cheery," Clay commented, standing up.

"Yes Clay, I agree with you. I did not know she succeeded," Omi said. Raimundo got up himself, leaving the two to talk. He walked outside, his feet leading him back to the roof he sat upon that morning. He glanced to the side, watching Master Fung and Kimiko walk to another part of the temple. She experienced quite an unnerving day; getting smacked in the face with tough metal, plummeting to her death twice, and being flown into a tree. He hoped she'd be in a better mood in the morning.

He wanted to talk to her and ask about her life after the temple. He wanted to hear her lovely voice tell him all her adventures with Keiko and her company. He just wanted to get to _know_ her again, like old times. Everything was so easy back then. There weren't rules or secret codes. If you liked a girl, you could flirt with her all you wanted and she'd giggle sweetly. Now, being adults, the process was completely different. It was all…mature.

He sighed deeply, jumping on top of the roof. He sat down, closing his eyes away from the gloomy clouds.

_I'm surprised you came to me first…_

"I know," Raimundo sighed. "Today got me really thinking."

_Oh?_

"I owe you an apology."

_I see…_

"I did abandon you and I was scared. I thought I had everything under control. I thought I didn't need you, because you reminded me of how great I used to be. I thought I could live normally without you. I thought I could be something I'm not," he paused, breathing in and out slowly. "Fact is…I was stupid. I have no control over anything."

_Raimundo…I chose you for a reason. I knew I could share my power with you since you were born, just as the other elements did. I knew we could have a connection…a bond. I know everything about you; your fears, your hopes, your dreams…the woman you love. I also know that when you lose control, you always find a way to bring yourself back…no matter what…_

"You're too forgiving. I completely abandoned you. I _tried_ to forget about you. I completely screwed up."

_So what? You lost me for a few years…don't be afraid anymore Raimundo. You made a small mistake…_

"I thought I didn't need you anymore," he repeated.

_I chose you for a reason…I know your capable of anything…_

Raimundo smirked, his eyes still closed. "Yeah, I am pretty good, aren't I?" He heard the wind chuckle, as it pressed against his face. "I'm not afraid anymore."

_So what are you going to do about Chase Young?_

Raimundo shot his eyes open, staring into the deep depths of the clouds. He narrowed his eyes, a scowl forming on his face, as his mind remembered the aggravating prince of darkness. It was as if he was staring into his dark golden eyes, so full of hatred and malevolence. A shiver went down his spine again, as he watched the deep clouds swirl.

"We're going to take back what's rightfully ours."

* * *

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**It was fun writing this chapter. Now that we know a part of what's going on with the dragons, we're going to see them grow even more. The tension builds with two dragons and two villains. Not much to talk about right now, but please review :)**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	9. You Hold Me Now

_**You Hold Me Now**_

Her green eyes opened after being closed for so long. Her fiery red hair was blowing in the chilling breeze. Her slender legs grew goose bumps, trying to ignore the fact that she was indeed cold. Her cold eyes shifted on the terrain, seeing the dark vast rock formations that surrounded her. She hugged herself tighter, creating small warmth within her own body. Her red lips formed a frown, keeping that line thin and firm.

Wuya sat atop of Chase's lair, looking down over everything that was visible to her. She was contemplating over everything that recently happened. She was bored and felt her time was being wasted completely. She didn't understand Chase's plan, and for that, it made her worry. She was angry with herself for not making her own plans. So why didn't she get up and leave? She was worthless and she knew it. Every one of her plans failed miserably in the past. She always lost in the end. With Chase, maybe there was some hope.

She hugged herself tighter, the bitter wind touching her cheeks. She never had gone up to the top of the mountain, for she spent most of her time by the pool. It was a place for her to be absent minded and to sulk. She was always alone in her own peace, for her mind allowing her to think and reflect. The pool was perfect in her opinion.

But no…

She could no longer present herself by the relaxing pool of Chase's lair. She could no longer be a part of that room. She could no longer go there to reminisce on her past and feelings. No, they were saving it for _her_…

She grumbled, looking down at Chase's entrance from where she sat. Guan was currently carrying a load of water with a certain mermaid basking in it. She fingered her golden wet hair, swirling it around her small finger. Chase opened his stonewall, allowing her to come in, practically welcoming her with open arms. Dyris winked coyly towards him, while speaking salacious words to Guan. Guan smiled with her, as he carried her in Chase's lair. Wuya watched the stonewall shut, leaving her alone once more.

Chase had plans for Dyris…pathetic. He wouldn't have invited her into his home if he didn't. Wuya didn't even know why Chase was dealing with others besides the Evil Four. Jack, Katnappe, and Dyris…what was he doing? She, Hannibal, and Guan were good enough. She certainly thought she was better then some worthless fish. Why did he need other dismal 'villains?' Why was he putting up with any of them? She wished she knew answers. She knew she had to be patient, for this life was all she had.

Still, she couldn't help but be impatient. She had stuck around Chase Young for six years now…and for what? Being a loner in the quietness of her room? She had been sitting around doing nothing, ignoring all the wondrous shen gong wu that had activated, and waiting for Chase to tell them his plans. She knew _nothing_. Up until a month ago, Chase finally reacted and stole the shen gong wu from the temple. This caught her attention, but she was absolutely fed up with the secrecy.

What was the point of her staying? She was surprised Chase hadn't killed her by now. She was utterly useless at the moment. Hell, Katnappe was doing more work than her, and Chase hated her.

Was it hope?

Was hope keeping her from leaving the prince of darkness's side? Did she really think he could take over the world? Obviously…otherwise she wouldn't be hanging around him like a horny teenage girl. She knew Chase had something brilliant in store, and if he did it correctly, she'd be living in Jamaica where the unfortunate people would be her slaves and minions as long as she lived. The wonderful future made her warm inside…that is, if Chase's plan will work.

She stood up, letting her dress and hair flow behind her. So many things were about to take place and she knew nothing about it. Even Hannibal and Guan didn't know much, which only made her more curious.

She looked back up to the dark clouds, dreaming of a better world with her in charge…

* * *

The trees branches swung gently, the bare twigs making thick sounds. Since the leaves had fallen off, all that was left was the sticks erupting from the stump. It was once a beautiful and prosperous tree that the dragons would sit under quite often. However, as they sat underneath the nothingness, they couldn't help but feel incomplete.

Kimiko looked up, seeing the lush had deceased over the years, and then looked back to Raimundo, as he continued to make his speech. She grazed her forehead apprehensively, thinking she could be talking to Keiko about more important matters than this. She touched the scab on her scalp, suddenly remembering what Jack had done to her. Even though her wounds had healed sufficiently, her anger still boiled for retribution. However, Raimundo was practically putting her to sleep with his rambling.

"So what do you think?" he asked, offering his idea to the others.

"I think you're crazy," Clay responded, shaking his head in reply. Raimundo slumped down, his back against the tree.

"Come on, it'll be like a rescue mission."

"Raimundo, stealing all of our shen gong wu back from Chase Young is foolish. We are not ready to take on that sort of mission yet," Omi blurted, arguing with the leader. This surprised Raimundo; usually Omi would be the first when it came to this sort of thing.

"I think we're ready. Haven't you guys been watching our training? We look better and better everyday," Raimundo reasoned.

"That isn't a reason to go steal shen gong wu back," Omi said.

"Yeah Rai, we don't even need the wu really. I think we're fine on our own, no wudai weapons at all," Clay added.

"This isn't about the wu, it's about stealing back what's rightfully ours," Raimundo said, crossing his arms.

"Well that's just even stupider, Raimundo. Risking our necks for something we can live without?" Clay pointed.

"We don't even know where Chase keeps the shen gong wu. Everything could have changed. We haven't seen his lair in six years," Omi added.

"And why are you so quiet?" Raimundo asked, looking at Kimiko. She hadn't been really listening to the conversation, but contemplating over the circumstances. She looked back toward him, slowly coming out of her daze. "Don't you have an input? You always do…" She rolled her eyes at his last statement.

"I think it's pointless…" she shrugged, seeing Raimundo look down solemnly. "…But also beneficial." All three looked at her in surprise. "I would want my weapons back only so that I can communicate with them to see if they could help me reveal my secret ability." She stood up, taking herself into a pace. "But it's stupid going in blind; we have no idea what would wait for us if we did that." She stopped suddenly, looking at the boys. "So my final decision would be to only steal back our weapons, _if_ we scope out his place first."

Raimundo's face visibly brightened. "See? Now that's what I'm talking about. That's true ambition right there."

"Save the hero leader stuff Rai. I'm only saying we should go because it's important, not so we can look cool," Kimiko said dryly, sitting back down. She still was irritated about his phone call with a certain someone She knew she shouldn't be, but she couldn't help it. It was a pointless thing to argue with herself over, but it was unavoidable. She shouldn't be getting upset with him just because he had someone special in his life and she didn't.

"I still don't see how this is going to fly with Master Fung," Clay muttered.

"And I already have my weapons in my possession. Why should I even come?" Omi said crossly.

"Selfish much?" Kimiko mumbled.

"Because you want to see Chase's lair just like the rest of us," Raimundo pointed out, seeing the long look in Omi's eyes.

"Ok, you have me on that one."

"And Master Fung…well…" Raimundo began, thinking of a good enough excuse.

"Already knows," Master Fung said, approaching the group, with Dojo around his neck and a cup of tea in his hands.

"Crap," Raimundo mumbled, standing up and bowing.

"I see you are formulating plans already," he spoke softly, letting Dojo jump from his shoulder and next to Omi. He sipped the hot liquid, feeling a sense of calmness through him.

"Um…yes," Raimundo said tentatively, still holding a strong face.

"Raimundo, if you feel this is the right direction to take your team, I will not question it," he replied, his blue eyes heavy from the lack of sleep he had been having.

"But do you think it's right?" Raimundo asked in reply.

"I can no longer have a say," he said simply. Raimundo grumbled slightly; Master Fung always knew what to say, even when Raimundo didn't want to hear it. However, when Raimundo actually wanted some insight, he didn't give him any. Still, he closed his eyes and followed his own instincts.

_I'll be with you every step of the way…_

"Looks like we're taking a trip then," Raimundo finally said, looking at Dojo.

"Sweet!" Dojo responded, enlarging himself suddenly. "All aboard the Dojo express!" The group smiled, taking their respective seats.

"It's just a search job. We're not going to attack or anything," Raimundo assured Master Fung. He nodded in reply, watching the dragon take flight toward the mountains.

"They must learn the hard way…"

* * *

Dojo flew briskly toward the dark mountains, the dark skies becoming even darker and heavier as they neared Chase's home. The volcanoes also gave an eerie red glow to the mountains, sporting wickedness and immoral doings. Dojo landed on the edge of a cliff, where Chase's entrance was a fair distance away. Seeing the sinister place caused shivers to go down their spines. How could something so threatening on the outside be so beautiful on the inside?

"Well you don't see that everyday," Clay mused, fixing his hat from the bitter breeze.

"We _used_ to see it everyday," replied Kimiko, remembering the scene from many years ago.

"Aside from everything, it looks exactly the same," commented Omi, noticing the large mouth as the entrance. "I am actually quite surprised."

"Besides the major creepiness," pointed Kimiko.

"I was at least expecting him to expand. It's the same size," Raimundo added. "What has he been doing this whole time?"

"Plotting," Kimiko sighed, her hair flowing gently with the breeze.

"The guy needs more hobbies," Dojo muttered, making the others smile. Raimundo looked down to see a vast field below Chase's mountain. What once was a nice field of simple grass was now burned charcoal of ash and soot. The field looked rugged and uneven, looking as if people could run laps around the terrain.

"Should we go closer?" Raimundo asked, looking at his teammates.

"You're the leader," Kimiko replied, in a somewhat cold tone.

"I'm a leader that consults his teammates first," Raimundo said harshly, tired of her indifference. Kimiko didn't say anything, turning her face away from him. She mentally slapped herself for being so infantile. She needed to stop being so harsh with him all the time. She had to grow up from all her past child-like behaviors. She knew she was being unfair with him.

She turned back to him with a sincere look. "Sorry." His face visible softened, but she turned away before he could say anything back and quickly spoke again. "I think we should get a closer look. What about you guys?"

"Fine by me," Clay sighed, shaking his head toward the two. "There's a good hill we can hide behind." Dojo took flight again, swooping down to a small hill where Clay was talking about. The smell of burned wood immediately filled their senses, looking up at a closer view to Chase's entrance.

"It's too quiet," Omi commented, as Dojo wrapped himself around Omi's neck.

"Why would they keep themselves cooped in there all day long?" Kimiko wondered, seeing how boring living with Chase could really be.

"Chase is obviously strict when it comes to his place," Dojo answered. "If he's running the show, then it's his way."

"I so thought we were going to see more than this. Everything is the same," Raimundo sighed.

"What were you expecting? A temple?" Dojo asked.

"Well yeah…anything but…this," Raimundo said, frowning at the place.

"Then I say we take one final look and then get out of here. This places gives me the creeps," Clay muttered, as Raimundo nodded.

"Good enough for me," he replied, looking for another spot to scope.

Kimiko reached down and touched the ash. She moved the ash in her small hand, feeling the soft soot. She knew fire could be destructive, but when Chase used it…it was worse. She could almost feel the destruction in her hands. The grass that was once here, was now burned into nothing. She opened her hand to let the ash fall and closed her eyes. The fire chose her to wield it because it knew Kimiko had a good heart; someone that knew the difference between devastation and life. Chase Young was not that person. Chase was devastation…and he didn't care what got in his way.

When Kimiko opened her eyes, they bulged out of her sockets as she saw a white flower sprout from the ground. She gasped slightly, taking a step away from it. How did he know? How did he know she was there? She could've sworn Dojo was flying perfectly above the clouds, the perfect blind spot for anybody.

The flower was so precious and innocent, she couldn't help but feel scared. Her crystal blue eyes glazed at the sight, licking her dry lips.

"Guys, we have a problem," she said, her voice quivering slightly.

"What is it?" Clay asked, sensing her distress.

"Chase knows we're here," she replied, suddenly looking around her.

"How do you know?" Raimundo asked, furrowing his brows.

"I just know, ok?" she said with exasperation.

"I think I know how," Clay said, bending down at the lonely flower, touching the delicate petals. He picked it up, lifting it to his face. It was then Raimundo's anger began to boil.

"_He_ _gives_ _you_ _flowers_?" he gritted his teeth, looking at the beautiful blossom.

"Since when?" Clay asked, still studying the flower.

"Since I met him in the hills."

"What?" Raimundo blurted, looking as if he was ready to kill.

"Kimiko, does Chase Young have some sort of infatuation for you?" Omi asked, also looking at the flower.

"I…I don't know," she said, looking down at her feet.

"That would be a yes," Clay muttered, fingering the flower gently. "It's weird…it's like I can feel it."

"What do you mean?" Omi asked, going closer to Clay.

"I don't know…I can hear it. It's like I can communicate with it," Clay explained, unsure of what to think. He felt the flower's essence. He felt it breathe and live in his large hand. "Guys, we better get going."

"How could you not tell us something like this?" Raimundo said, ignoring Clay. Kimiko sighed, seeing Raimundo was obviously not finished with the conversation.

"Because I didn't think it was a big deal. He stopped for a while and…well I just forgot about it, honestly," she explained.

"Forget? How could you forget something like _this_?" Raimundo said, his voice rising, pointing at the flower in Clay's hand.

"Why is this such a big deal to you?" she asked, her voice also rising.

"Because it threatens our team!"

"Team? That's a load of shit! It threatens you! It's always about you!"

"Oh and this is coming from Miss know it all!"

"What?"

"You heard me you stuck up-."

"Move!" Clay yelled, pushing Raimundo and Kimiko out of the way. Omi jumped away from the blinding red laser that attacked them. Bundles of ash flew into the air, filling it with cloudiness.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation," a woman's voice said. They got up quickly, never bothering to brush off the soot. Wuya was standing proudly; alongside her were Hannibal, Chase, Guan, Katnappe, and Jack. "Well, it looks like the children finally grew up."

"Wuya," breathed Kimiko, her eyes forming a glare, finally coming face to face to her old time rival.

"I was wondering when all of you were going to pay a visit," Chase mused, his strong arms crossed against his chest.

"Actually, we were just leaving," Dojo said, hiding behind Omi's neck.

"Now what sort of host would I be if I didn't show any hospitality?" he grinned.

"Hospitality my ass," Raimundo spat, keeping a solid glare on Chase's face.

"Good to finally see you again, Raimundo," Hannibal leered. "Let's see, there's…four of you and…six of us. Not very good odds now, huh?"

"Against you? I like my chances…" Raimundo responded, showing no fear. "Plus you got a cat and a guy who _thinks_ he's a genius. I say the advantage is on our side."

"Still arrogant as ever, I see," Hannibal considered, his yellow eyes glaring at his old adversary.

"So how are we going to do this? Seeing as how you probably won't let us leave peacefully," Raimundo said.

"We're going to start off with this," Jack smirked, as robots appeared from the depths of the mountains.

"Again?" Raimundo said dryly, utterly bored with the androids. He noticed Chase stepping back, exiting the fight. He began walking away, back toward his home. "Too scared Chase?"

Without turning he said, "I have better things to do." Raimundo glared deeper, watching him retreat. He exhaled sharply, turning his attention to the robots, as flew into the air. Chase Young didn't think it was worth _his_ time, and knowing this made Raimundo growl under his breath. He flew towards the robots with rapid speed, as Hannibal grinned.

"That's new," Hannibal said to Wuya and Guan, observing the dragons in action.

"Silence Hannibal. Watch and observe," Guan muttered to them, observing Clay.

"Why did Chase ask us to study them?" Wuya pondered aloud, watching Kimiko.

"Just do what he says. That's what I've learned," Guan replied.

"You're too soft. Stop acting like Chase's pet, Guan," Hannibal replied, keeping his eyes on Raimundo soaring through the air. Guan growled internally, letting Hannibal have his fun for this one time. Instead, he remained silent, keeping his eyes on Clay. Katnappe jumped in front of Clay suddenly.

"Well, well, I have to say cowboy…you grew up pretty nicely," she purred, looking up and down his body, seeing him become uneasy. "Still can't fight a woman?"

"No I don't fight girls," he admitted. "But you're just a bitch." He swung his large arm quickly, hitting her in the gut. She landed on the ground roughly, not expecting him to do that.

"Bastard," she spat, picking herself up.

"I know right from wrong now, kitty."

"I know a few things too," she threatened, snapping back to her feet.

"Trust me, you're barking up the wrong tree. You don't want to fight me; I'm way too rough for you," he explained, seeing her glare.

"Says who?"

"My foot. Seismic kick, Earth!" Clay yelled, kicking the ground with his foot. The ground underneath her shook violently, and she became fearful. "You're already scared as a cat. I never fought you because I knew I could seriously hurt you."

"Save it for someone who cares!" she yelled, still standing off-balanced. He shrugged, knowing he warned her. A rock erupted from the ground behind her, sending her flying forward. She screamed, only to see herself fly into Clay's large arm. It was strong as stone, and the pain came quickly. She landed on the ground with a thud, her body suddenly weak and tender.

"I told you," Clay said, never breaking a sweat. He looked up to see Omi and Raimundo destroying robots, as well as Guan staring at him. He got an uncanny feeling, but shoved it aside when he saw Jack running over to Kimiko.

"Hey princess," he spoke, sprinting towards her after she melted a robot. He seized her with a kick, only to have her dodge it swiftly.

"This is a joke," she replied, throwing a round house right in his face. He landed on his back. "I've already beat you once Jack."

"That's because I wasn't even trying," he replied, sitting back up.

"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes. "I like the old Jack better. The one who knew how to have fun and when to quit."

"The boy you knew was weak. He doesn't exist anymore."

"I think he does. He's still in there somewhere," Kimiko responded. "You hide behind your inventions."

"Speaking of inventions," he smiled smugly, as four robots appeared, restraining both her legs and arms. She struggled openly, glaring at the carrot top. "Ok, so I can't beat you at martial arts, but this is something I can beat you at."

"You're not the only one good with technology," she said, still struggling.

"No, I just figured since your arms and legs are restrained, no shooting fire."

"You forgot to cover one thing though…"

"Oh really? And what's that?" he asked amused.

"My mouth," she said, as Jack gave her a confused look. She sucked in air through her nose, before erupting fire from her mouth, copying a regular dragon. Jack evidently gasped, running away from the spiraling vortex of inferno. The fire spiraled toward Jack, as he continued to run as fast as he could. The fire stopped when she ran out of air. She then lit her whole body on fire, melting the grasping robots.

Wuya watched in awe.

"Nice," Clay said from behind, running towards her. She shook off the robots in agitation. "Didn't know you could do that."

"I was brushing my teeth one day…well you can figure out the rest," she explained. Raimundo suddenly jumped next to the two of them.

"I say we make a quick getaway. They're not even attacking," he said quickly, turning towards the three observing. "They're just watching."

"I agree. I'll get Omi," Clay said, rushing to Omi. Raimundo was also about to run with him, but a small hand grabbed his. He turned, ready to argue with the stubborn girl again, but immediately stopped when he saw her apologetic face.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, looking down. She had to stop fighting with him. She wasn't mad at him, but more at herself. She kept making mistakes and was angry with herself for making them. "I should've told you about him, but I didn't. I keep making mistakes and I feel like I'm not respecting you as a leader…and as a friend. You know I have a temper…and again I'm sorry."

She continued to face down. Apologizing wasn't something she was used to. She was always the one who was apologized to. Her pride was so heavy and she couldn't help it. Her eye twitched, now noticing that she hadn't let go of Raimundo's hand. She tried to pull away lightly, but he held on tight.

"You can let go now," she said with irritation, pulling her hand away. She was now aggravated, sensing the smug smile across his lips. She looked up and there it was. His cocky grin was perfectly plastered against his face. She growled internally, ignoring how sexy the smile looked.

"Apology accepted," he crossed his arms, loving the look on her features. Her face contorted, feeling stupid for thinking she'd get an apology back.

"You're so full of yourself," she said, a smile forming at the ends of her lips. Dojo flew next to them rapidly with Omi and Clay already on his back.

"Hop on guys, we're getting out of here and quick," Dojo said. Raimundo hopped on with Kimiko right behind him, as Dojo made sure they were on tight, preparing to take off.

"No!" Wuya yelled. "Stop them!"

"Wuya calm down, we don't actually need them. Chase only wanted us to observe," Guan reasoned, seeing Dojo soar.

"I'm sick of hearing what Chase wants us to do! We're doing things my way!" Wuya shouted, as Jack and Katnappe ran up next to them.

"What's happening?" Jack asked, seeing the large dragon fly.

"We're taking one of them captive. I don't care who, just capture one of them!" Wuya yelled. Hannibal grumbled, stepping forward.

"Lasso Boa Boa!" he yelled, throwing the perfect lasso into the air. It ascended into the air, wrapping itself around the closest person. The line wrapped around Kimiko, its bone crushing grip tightening around her frail body. She screamed in pain, as Hannibal pulled roughly, heaving her body off of Dojo. Hannibal grinned, hauling her body forcefully on the ground, into the earth.

Her world went black.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled, immediately jumping off Dojo.

"Wait for us!" Dojo bellowed, turning sharply back towards the ground. Hannibal laughed, pulling the unconscious girl towards him.

"Pretty young thing, isn't she?" he smiled, getting a closer look at the unconscious girl.

"Yes…" Wuya replied flatly, rolling her eyes. "Let's take her in."

"What are you doing?" a dark voice asked, as all turned to see Chase, looking down at Kimiko's body.

"Taking a prisoner," Wuya stepped in. Her eyes widened, as Chase scooped Kimiko into his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Did you not say she was our prisoner?"

"Yes but…I didn't think you'd follow my orders."

"Please, I'm not following anything of yours. I'm merely taking things into my own hands," he replied dryly, checking to see if she was seriously hurt or not. She felt so frail in his arms. He could snap her like a toothpick if he wanted to.

"Chase," Raimundo called menacingly. Chase grinned, facing him with Kimiko still in his arms. "Let. Her. Go." Clay and Omi landed on the ground, as Chase waved his hand for Jack. Jack fiddled with a few buttons as more machines came out. Guan also ran towards the two, wanting to challenge the earth master. Katnappe joined Jack, running towards Omi, leaving Raimundo alone with the three sinister people.

"Raimundo," Chase prolonged. "The Shoku warrior should never let his emotions interfere with the mission." He fiddled with Kimiko's hair, placing a small strand of it behind her petite ear. Raimundo narrowed his eyes sharply. Hannibal chuckled maliciously.

"I always knew you liked the girl. I visited your dreams, remember?" he grinned. "I just didn't think you'd harbor such emotions for so long. It's been how many years?"

Raimundo licked his lips, trying to keep his emotions in check. His hands balled into tight fists, as Chase brought his mouth to Kimiko's bare neck. He lingered his ominous lips against her pale skin, lifting them to look Raimundo in the eyes. Wuya's mouth dropped, shocked at Chase's 'affectionate' behavior. Chase…was actually attracted to the woman.

"I'm going to kill you." Raimundo threatened, grinding his teeth and taking a step forward.

"Jealousy never gets anyone anywhere," Chase mulled over, lingering his hands on her skin. "How does it feel to love someone when they don't love you back?"

"You should know," he hissed, as the wind around them blew even swifter. "Let her go."

"I don't think so. I think I'll take her to my room," he smiled evilly, turning around. Wuya continued to stare in shock, completely engrossed in the fact that Chase Young actually felt this sort of emotion.

"You're not going anywhere with her!" Raimundo roared, jumping forward. Hannibal stepped in front, blocking his attack.

"Can't let you do that," he said, getting his ugly face into Raimundo's.

"Let me through, Bean," Raimundo snarled, trying to push him out of the way. Hannibal chuckled lightly, attempting to swipe his head. Raimundo ducked, throwing his legs against Hannibal's body, causing him to fall on his side. Hannibal wrapped his long arm around Raimundo's legs, throwing him off balance.

"Let's really fight," Hannibal said, picking himself up. Raimundo sighed roughly, hoping to end this as soon as possible. They both knew Hannibal would keep Raimundo far from Chase, and the sooner Raimundo defeated him, the better.

Wuya followed Chase closely, keeping an eye on the girl. "Chase, what are you doing?"

"Was it not your idea to hold one of the dragons captive?"

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd actually go along with it."

"So you intended to annoy me more than you already do?" Chase asked, raising a brow.

"I suppose," Wuya answered honestly. "I can't believe you actually want to keep this girl." She felt a pang of jealousy. Wuya knew Kimiko was beautiful and perfect, so why wasn't she herself good enough? Just because she was immortal and lived a prosperous life? "She's pathetic. Dump her body now while you still can. The more we kill these pitiable warriors, the better."

Chase chuckled, "I do not plan on killing the warriors yet, Wuya." She gave him a disgusted look.

"Then when? I don't see any point of staying alongside you if you continue to keep secrets from me."

"I suppose it's a good time to tell you and the others of my plans," he sighed. "I hate to say this, but I can't do anything without you." She gave a satisfied smile, as she continued to walk.

Kimiko wanted so badly for Chase to spill his guts on his plot, but he remained silent. She had woken up only a few seconds ago, trying to wrap her mind on where she was. She knew she was still on the grounds, hearing the battle cries from her friends. She also knew the disgusting Chase Young was holding her in his arms, taking her to who knows where. She did her best to play dead, but now she was getting uncomfortable.

She had to get out of her current situation. She wasn't going to be a damsel in distress; that wasn't the way she worked. She knew if she made the slightest move, Chase would know she was awake and aware. She had to do something spontaneous, before they made it up to his lair entrance. She smiled, suddenly getting an idea.

"What-?" Chase couldn't finish his sentence, as an explosion erupted in his arms. Wuya and Chase were thrown backwards, their backs hitting the ground brutally. She brushed the fire off her arms and began running towards her friends. An abrupt headache suddenly hit her, feeling dizzy from her fall. She did her best to ignore it, seeing Raimundo and Hannibal fighting. She continued to sprint, narrowing her eyes at the bean. She didn't know why, but it looked as if Raimundo was having trouble. Emotions? She didn't exactly know, but she had to get Hannibal off of him.

She made a front flip, pushing herself off the ground with her hands. Her leg went forward into a sidekick, thrusting Hannibal away from Raimundo. The enlarged bean went flying, utterly in shock at the moment. Relief washed over Raimundo's face, seeing her safe and out of Chase's arms.

"How did she escape?" Hannibal sneered, seeing Chase lift himself off the ground with a violent face.

Raimundo smirked, sending a vicious gust of wind in his direction. Hannibal screamed at the unexpected current, being blown away. Raimundo then turned to his comrade, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, can we just get out of here?" she asked, looking behind her to see Chase with a vicious scowl on his face.

"Way ahead of you," Dojo replied, flying down next to them with Omi on his back. Kimiko and Raimundo rapidly climbed on, Raimundo making sure Kimiko was ahead of him this time.

"Go to Clay," Raimundo said, as Dojo flew as quickly as he could to Guan and Clay. Clay was dodging Guan fast spear movements, as Raimundo held out his hand for Clay to grab on. Their hands met, pulling Clay's large body up behind him. After, Dojo soared through the air and away from the twisted scene, never once looking back.

* * *

Wuya walked in the room with the pool, gazing at the slow moving waters. It would've been a wondrous sight for her if there had not been a fish in it. The relaxing ripples always gave her a sense of peace, but seeing the mermaid just made her even more hostile then she already was. She sat down on the ledge, making eye contact with her teal ones.

"Wuya, it's been a while," Dyris said, lifting her tail out of the water.

"I guess," she replied flatly, crossing her arms while staring at her reflection.

"You don't seem pleased to see me."

"That's because I'm not," Wuya scoffed, pursing her lips. Dyris giggled lightly.

"Did I intrude? I can't see how. You already have a cat lying around," Dyris said, fiddling with a strand of her golden hair.

"She doesn't bother me."

"That's surprising. Everything annoys you."

"Some more than others," Wuya replied coldly. Dyris grinned, swimming closer to the witch.

"I heard you guys had a battle today. Hannibal seemed upset by the loss."

"Roy has too much assurance in himself. He would've lost regardless, especially to Raimundo."

"Is he as handsome as everybody says he is?" Dyris winked, as Wuya shifted uncomfortably. "Everybody meaning Katnappe. Even the cowboy and orphan look pretty fine, so I hear."

"I'm not going to partake in you girl talk. That's for you and other girl."

"That would be a yes," Dyris giggled. "Us girls have to stick together, you know."

"Yes, because I'll be so much better off that way," Wuya replied sarcastically. "You don't know the first thing about control or power."

"Wuya, if you like being alone all the time, then why are you here? I don't see how talking to me will make your mood any better," Dyris asked.

"I don't even know," Wuya answered.

"I think you do. It's fine to say you just wanted to talk to someone. Being cooped in here is a real drag. Even Katnappe won't see me as often."

"Why?"

"Oh I upset her the last time we spoke. Some just can't handle the truth," Dyris shrugged. Wuya hated to say it, but she was starting to like this girl. She was smart and savvy. She knew what she wanted in life and didn't care whom she hurt to retrieve it. Wuya smiled and became comfortable. She uncrossed her arms and faced Dyris directly, ready to spill what she was feeling. Dyris smiled coyly, ready to Wuya to spill what she had been feeling.

"You remember Kimiko, right?" Wuya asked, as Dyris scoffed.

"Of course, the pretty little rich girl who had everything. How could I forget?" she sighed irritably. "What about her?"

"Let's just say the boys weren't the only ones who grew up attractive," she pursed her lips, still remembering Chase picking Kimiko up so gently.

"Well I knew that was inevitable. She was _almost_ as pretty as me," Dyris rolled her eyes, flipping her wet hair in the process. She studied Wuya for a moment, who wasn't saying anything, and then knew what she really wanted to talk about. "I heard Chase has a thing for her."

"Yes…appealing bitch. Picked her up as if she was pure gold" cursed Wuya, as Dyris laughed.

"Trust me, he only wants her for one thing and then he'll be done with her."

"I doubt it. If he has her, then he won't need me anymore," Wuya replied, her expression turning sour.

"But…he needs you," Dyris stated in a confused tone.

Wuya turned sharply, "What do you mean?"

"Well he was going to tell you the plan tomorrow…"

"You know his plan?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course, I wouldn't be working for him if I didn't know what he was up to."

"So…it's something good?"

"Honey, let's just say you don't want to leave. His plan is flawless, and it involves all four of you," Dyris smiled, seeing the look of excitement on Wuya's face. "Of course, I'll let him tell you."

"I definitely underestimated you."

"Most people do…" she mused. "I pretty much know everything."

Wuya smiled in satisfaction, knowing tomorrow she would soon be one step closer in taking over the world.

Dyris smiled with her and continued talking to Wuya. When Wuya was finished, she left the room with a satisfied stride. It was then Dyris's smile turned to a frown. She was suddenly worried about Chase's plan, remembering Wuya's statement of Kimiko. It was true; if Chase had Kimiko, then he wouldn't need Wuya. Chase's plan involved precision and the right amount of people. If he had any of the dragons join his side, he wouldn't need Wuya, Guan, or Hannibal any more. Chase was manipulative and keen; a man who only cared about himself. He didn't care what happened to other people.

She repeated the statements in her mind: if Chase had Kimiko, he wouldn't need Wuya. If Chase had Clay, he wouldn't need Guan. If Chase had Raimundo, he wouldn't need Hannibal. And Omi…well he had his own plans for Omi. Dyris hadn't thought of this before and was suddenly afraid of what she was getting herself into. She completely let Wuya think she had something great ahead of her. Dyris just prayed that Chase didn't get a hold of the other dragons, or the others would be dead for sure…

_Never knew I could feel like this..._

* * *

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Yes, you don't know Chase's plan yet. It's probably confusing at this point, but that's what I want. I want you to be confused and wonder what he's up to. Frankly, even I don't know exactly what he's up to, I mean its Chase Young guys! He has his own plans…you think I know them? Nope… XD**_

_**By this time, the dragons are frustrated, as you can see. Tensions are building, and to them, it seems like Chase is one step ahead of them so far. Kimiko and Raimundo are having more spats here and there, only because they are aggravated with themselves. Fear makes people do crazy things. As for Clay and Omi? Well, they're doing pretty good actually. **_

_**Something happened in the last chapter and in this chapter that is giving off clues for the future…I wonder if you guys noticed it or not…hmm. Yeah, but I'm not telling you anything else cuz I want you guys to read and enjoy everything without me blabbering away. Please review!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	10. Breakeven

_**Breakeven**_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?

* * *

_

She remained her dark eyes closed, afraid to open them from the darkness of her room. She finally felt her tears dry upon her cheeks, wiping her hand across them. The loneliness was too much to bear, sitting in the penetrating silence. She sniffed her nose slightly, feeling the moistness within her small nose. Her short blonde hair was disheveled from running her hands through it all day long. Breathing in and out seemed painful. The stabbing pain in her chest was uncontrollable…but the vulnerability was even worse. This feeling was torture, unending agony pulsing through her body.

But…it was not physical pain. The pain was all mental, coming from her own miserable life.

She sniffed again, grabbing a tissue from her nightstand. A white furry cat weaved in and out of her legs while purring intensely, enjoying every minute of the massage. Katnappe couldn't help but smile, petting her old time friend with ease. She felt another tear trickle down her face. The cat felt her pain, doing its best to comfort her.

"Why do I do this to myself, Ratha?" Katnappe whispered. "Why do I always make the wrong decisions?" Ratha purred, snuggling up next to her. Ratha was one of the few cats that survived over the last six years. Being the only survivor, Katnappe cherished Ratha and made sure she didn't sacrifice any more cats that she already did in past battles.

Katnappe closed her eyes, lifting her hands to her head in defeat. She shook her head, wondering if this was some sort of sign. She got off her bed and stood up. She looked towards her trashcan, fearful of what was in it. She closed her eyes tightly for a split second, and then walked over to it. She looked down and saw the item still starring back at her. She shook her head once more, as more tears came down her face. After a few seconds, she calmed down.

"I'm so worthless sometimes…" she commented to herself, as her cat watched her curiously. She bent down and picked up the item once more, making sure she read it correctly.

Of course…the pregnancy test read positive. Of course she read it correctly the first time. Of course something like this would happen to her. She didn't think anything at first, but when the sickness became more apparent, she knew something was wrong. And now, as she stared at the small tube in her hands, she couldn't help but tremble slightly.

Chase would kill her for sure, if he hadn't been planning on doing that in the first place. Once he found out she was carrying another person inside her, her life would end right then and there. This had to be a top-secret priority. No one could know…not even Dyris, a friend that she respected and trusted. Whatever Chase was planning, she would have to run. She didn't know where, but it had to be a place where Chase could never find her.

Jack.

Another tear came strolling down her face, remembering the man who did this to her in the first place. His child was now inside her…and he could never know. She would never admit it to anyone, but it was true…she did have feelings for him. She practically hated herself for thinking things, but she guessed she always had feelings for him, even when they were kids. She threw the test back into the trashcan with force, causing it to rattle.

It was also why she couldn't give it away. She loved Jack…she couldn't give away his baby. She was keeping it, that she knew.

She sighed deeply, crossing her arms over her chest. She walked over to Ratha and began petting her small head. She knew she had to be strong, for if this baby was going to live, she had to overcome every obstacle there was. She lay back on her bed, looking up at her tall dark ceiling. She couldn't rush into battle anymore, she couldn't spar with Jack or Wuya, and she certainly couldn't wear a leather jumpsuit when she would become larger. Hell, she was surprised she hadn't had a miscarriage yet, considering she did get ruffed up in the battle yesterday. She supposed this baby had a purpose and needed to be brought into this world…

All she wanted to do was close her eyes and dream of something better. Ratha snuggled closer to her, closing her eyes as well. It didn't take long for Katnappe to snap her eyes open, hearing voices through the vents. She leaned back up, using her feline hearing to focus on the voices. She looked up at the vents, noting that was where the sound was coming from. She could already tell one of the voices was Chase…and another voice might have been Wuya's.

She stood on her feet, jumping perfectly and snatching her hands on the vent. It was definitely Chase and Wuya, but also Hannibal and Guan. Katnappe tore off the vent with ease and slipped through it with stealth, crawling her way to the voices. Replicating a cat, she was quiet and furtive, making very little sound. Finally, after turning a few more corners, Katnappe found herself in the slot of Chase's meditation chamber. Being that she had amazing hearing, Katnappe wondered why she could never hear them talking before. Well, she never did spend much time in her room and…Chase only used the meditation chambers when he had extremely secretive things to discuss.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called all of you here today," Chase prolonged, beginning his speech. Katnappe watched skeptically. Wuya looked very excited, a little too excited for a 'meeting.' Hannibal listened suspiciously, thinking of the many excuses to get out of the meeting. Guan sat patiently, looking forward to what Chase had to say. They all sat at the long table, with Chase at the head of it and standing with authority. She also noticed two large vats of water on each side of the room.

"Yes, an explanation would be nice," Hannibal replied with annoyance.

"And in the meditation chambers? What is so important?" Guan asked respectfully, as Hannibal rolled his eyes.

"Let the man talk!" Wuya snapped, ready to bite someone's head off. Hannibal raised a brow, looking back at Chase with a bored expression. Chase pinched the bridge of his nose, regaining his composure before he attacked something or someone.

"All of you have been with me for six years now, waiting as I plotted the best plan to destroy this world and take it as our own," Chase began, taking a seat in his chair. "And now, the time has finally came to tell you those plans." Their eyes widened in surprise…including Katnappe's.

"You're telling us _now_? I don't even see a point," Hannibal scoffed, receiving incredulous looks from Wuya and Guan.

"I wanted to see if you were loyal enough to stand by me even when I didn't tell you the entire truth. It's a meaning of trust, so to speak," Chase explained. Hannibal sneered. "It must have killed you, Hannibal."

"Please, I had nothing else better to do."

"Indeed," Chase said dryly. "I guess it would be better to show you, rather then tell you." Wuya waited with anticipation, shaking her leg with excitement. "Dyris, you may come in now." The confused expressions on their faces were apparent.

The doors opened wide, revealing the beautiful blonde girl. They gasped loudly, seeing her in normal clothes and walking on two feet. She walked proudly to the table, standing triumphantly in front of them. Even Katnappe couldn't contain her shock, as her eyes were wide as plates, watching her stride from one side of the room to the other.

"Like what you see?" Dyris asked, showing off her slender legs.

"How is this possible?" Wuya blurted, examining her bottom half closely.

"Something I figured out a long time ago," Chase replied, enjoying their distorted looks. It was then Hannibal began laughing loudly.

"What is this? The damn 'Little Mermaid?' What the hell does this have anything to do with anything? Am I suddenly going to turn into a fish?" Hannibal asked with an amused grin. Dyris and Chase scowled. Hannibal then stood up from his seat. "I think I'll be leaving now. Enjoy whatever _plans_ you have in store for our future."

As Hannibal began moving, Chase moved his hands in a swift motion. The water from the vats began to stir, rising up and plowing Hannibal into a wall. He mumbled desperate calls as the water continued to crush him. Finally, Chase stopped as the water went back directly into the vats, leaving no trace of liquid except on Hannibal. He coughed and quivered, looking up to see a large grin on Dyris's face.

"Next time it would be wise to _hear_ the information before you stomp around like a child, Bean," she said harshly.

"But how is this possible? How do you have the power to control water?" Wuya asked Chase. He began to tell his story.

"Long ago, when Guan found some old scrolls and presented them to me, I found something else. As you can see, I have Dyris's control over water. In the scroll, it said challenging an opponent in a showdown for their abilities could give them control permanently. Dyris merely surrendered her showdown, giving me the senses of water."

"But you don't have a tail," Hannibal commented, receiving another glare from Dyris.

"My reptilian form has just been modified. I can now be beneath the water."

"And now she's just a normal woman?" Guan asked. Dyris nodded pleasingly.

"Hold on, what does this have to do with the warriors and taking the world?" Wuya asked, suddenly not as excited as she was.

"If you challenge the warriors to a showdown against their power, and win obviously…you will have that ability," Chase explained a last piece. The room was suddenly silent, the idea wrapping around their minds.

"What's the catch?" scoffed Hannibal.

"No catch," replied Dyris. "It works. I don't have my powers anymore. I can't feel any traces whatsoever."

"And you really think this will work?" Guan questioned.

"Do you really think I'd be going along with such a thing for six years if I didn't know it worked?" Chase narrowed his eyes

"Uh no sir, I'm sorry I spoke out against you."

"Kiss ass," mumbled Hannibal, rolling his rotten eyes.

"Wuya will own the power of fire. Hannibal, the power of wind. Last, Guan will take the power of earth," Chase sighed, slumping in his chair.

"The power of fire…in my control…" repeated Wuya, looking at her hands hungrily.

"And once the warriors are out of the way, it will be so much easier to take over," Guan mused, smiling at his situation.

"And what about the boy and the girl? What are we going to do with Jack and that weird girl?" Hannibal asked.

"Minor inconveniences. They will be dealt with as soon as we take care of the warriors. In the meantime, we focus on planning the first strike against the temple," Chase explained. Katnappe had to bite her lip from crying out.

"So then why did you wait this long? The dragons have been training for months and their skills are up to date again. It's going to be ten times harder to win the showdown if they can easily beat us," Hannibal growled in annoyance.

"Yes, Hannibal is correct. How will we defeat them?" Guan pondered along.

"Success comes with a price, gentlemen. Yes their skills have improved, but the power itself is stronger. I waited so long because I knew the power would be fanatical compared to the strength they had when they were children. Even as we speak, a new special form of their power is brewing inside them, waiting to be released," Chase explained further.

"_More_ power?" Wuya exclaimed. Chase nodded.

"Unfortunately, I don't know what it is. Each is different and it pertains to them, but I'm sure if we take their fire, wind, water, and earth, then we take that new force as well. All of you will just have to be prepared and ready for a battle."

"I'm rather surprised Chase…" Wuya began, catching his attention.

"Why is that?"

"I thought you'd want all the powers for yourself. I'm amazed you're sharing them with us," Wuya began, eyeing him suspiciously. "Unless you really are up to something else…"

"I will admit, I thought about it…but having all that power at once would slowly kill me over time. Even with my immortality, it wouldn't work out. So in some sort of painful way…I need all three of you."

"I kind of like the sound of that," grinned Hannibal. "Chase Young needs me."

"I'm glad you're all so amused by this," droned Chase, rolling his eyes. He stood up, walking over to the door. "The meeting is over until further notice. I will call you again for more information." Chase left the chamber, leaving the others to gossip about their powerful futures. Dyris rolled her eyes, exiting the chamber as well.

Katnappe moved silently back to her room, jumping back on her floor in a rush. She was silent for a moment, sitting back on her bed and letting Ratha brush up against her. She began petting her cat, reliving the moments she just witnessed.

The facts were all there; Chase's plan was foolproof, if planned correctly. He planned on taking Omi's abilities, making him even more powerful with water then any being on the planet. Wuya, Guan, and Hannibal would be taking their respectful powers, completely destroying Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo. Then, she would die for sure. Chase would see her as worthless and stupid, and drown her in some lake.

She moistened her lips, picking up Ratha and cuddling with her. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt flood over her. She didn't want this. She didn't want all this pain happening so suddenly. It was fun and harmless at first, but seeing Dyris made it all seem real. She had been working for a psycho, and for what? To get killed in the end? What sort of justice is that? Sure she probably deserved it, but there was no way she would let her baby die as well.

No, this had to stop. She had to stop this wave of pain before it flooded the entire earth. She had to stop it.

"Things have got to change, Ratha," she spoke softly. She stood up, feeling another tear stroll down her cheek, but this time filled with confidence and triumph.

"I've got to change…"

* * *

Clay watched the dark clouds swirl in the sky, as he was looking out the window. He sipped his hot tea, a delicious brew Dojo made before stepping out with Master Fung. He smiled slightly, watching Omi perform a kata on top of the kitchen table, while Raimundo was in the corner fuming and drinking his tea as well. Kimiko was nowhere to be seen, and it had been like that since the morning. Clay took another sip, thinking the picture was definitely amusing.

"Maybe if I perform all 18 katas at once, the water will communicate with me quicker," Omi said, still moving swiftly on the table.

"Omi, I've been meditating the whole day, and I still have nothing. I don't think performing all 18 katas is going to help," Clay replied.

"Clay, you underestimate the power of time and practice," Omi argued.

"Whatever partner, I'd rather be in your situation anyway. _This_ guy over here can't stop being angry," Clay said, pointing to Raimundo. Raimundo grumbled something inaudible and sipped his relaxing beverage.

"Yes Raimundo, you have been very tense since the battle yesterday. I am quite surprised Dojo's tea has not relaxed you," Omi spoke up, looking over at Raimundo.

"You guys just don't get it," Raimundo muttered, setting his cup down and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, I know exactly why you're so grumpy," Clay grinned, watching Raimundo twitch uncomfortably. The room was silent for a moment. Even Omi had stopped what he was doing and sat on the table, ready to listen. Raimundo grumbled again, throwing his hands in the air.

"Well, what does _he_ see in her, anyway?" he shouted, crossing his arms over his chest once more. Clay laughed loudly, howling like a wolf.

"Well I don't know Rai, what do _you_ see in her?" Clay retorted, calming himself down. Raimundo's jaw clenched, looking the other way. "That's what I thought…"

"Its just…argh! I never thought something like this would happen," Raimundo exhaled deeply.

"Raimundo, Kimiko is a beautiful woman. It has been six years and you still haven't done anything about it. If she is available, then of course Chase Young is going to take his chance," Omi said seriously, as the other two looked at him with their mouths open. Raimundo's eye twitched.

"_You_ knew? How did you know? You're…you're oblivious to everything!" Raimundo blurted.

"It was quite obvious."

"Oh well excuse me! I'm sorry, if you think you're so qualified, then why don't you tell her you love her. Go ahead, sweep her off her feet like Chase did," Raimundo said with exasperation.

"Raimundo, I love her like a sister and nothing more. It is you who has the problems," Omi remained calm. Raimundo leaned against the wall silently while massaging his forehead.

"He gives her flowers…" he mumbled.

"Rai, I seriously doubt Kimiko has feelings for him. I also think you're blowing this way out of proportion," Clay pointed out. "He obviously only wants her for one thing." Raimundo's face turned sour, finding it very displeasing to even think about that.

"Disgraceful," Omi muttered, pouring himself some tea. Clay sighed, taking off his hat and pulling out the Chase's white flower that he gave to Kimiko.

"You _saved_ it?" Raimundo asked incredulously. Raimundo was definitely in a theatrical mood today.

"Of course. I heard it Rai, don't you think I'd want to save something like that?"

"Let me see," Omi said, snatching it from Clay's hands. He stayed silent for a moment squinting his eyes toward the blossom. "I don't understand. I don't hear anything. It is merely just a plant."

"A plant that hasn't died yet," Clay replied, taking it back. "I can definitely feel dark energy running through here, but it's nothing serious." He began studying it again, scrutinizing it carefully. "It's like a small heartbeat."

"Now you're just confusing me," Raimundo mumbled, looking out the window. He felt the clouds rumble with thunder.

"I even showed it to the monks and they can't figure it out either. So why can I? What makes me so special?" Clay asked, mainly to himself.

"I don't know…why do I feel like I can hear the sky talking?," Raimundo replied.

"And why do I feel my body temperature getting colder and colder everyday?" Omi mumbled.

"It's all one big mess. Chase is messing with our heads and we can't even get organized to see if he's going to attack soon. He has a plan and we can't even figure it out yet," Raimundo sighed with irritation.

"All we can do is be patient, and pray all of our knowledge will protect and save us in the end," Omi figured.

"Since when did you get so wise?" Clay grinned, fingering the flower. Omi smiled along with him.

"I suppose being around you two makes me that way," he replied, standing back on the kitchen table and perform more katas.

Loud stomping was heard behind the door. It opened hastily, as Kimiko marched in the kitchen and walked over to a low cabinet that was on the floor. She bent over, grumbling, "Where is it?" She pushed through several pots and pans, heading towards the back of the cabinet. The guys watched in wonder.

"Please tell me he didn't find it," she mumbled, ignoring their stares. She sighed happily, pulling out a large bottle of vodka and a small shot glass. Their eyes went big as she pulled off the top and poured the alcohol into the glass. She swigged it like a pro, taking it down in one gulp. She shivered from the intensity and poured another, repeating the same notion. After she was done, she plugged the vodka back and put it back in its place behind the pots and pans. After, she marched back out without saying a word, shutting the door roughly behind her.

"Well that was odd," Clay muttered, forming another smirk on his face, finding it amusing.

"Alcohol is forbidden on temple grounds," mumbled Omi, still in shock that she did that.

"What's her problem?" Raimundo asked.

"Same thing we're all going through. She's stressed she can't figure out her secret ability," Clay responded, pouring more tea into his cup.

"Well damn…I'm going to have to get her later for hiding alcohol from me," Raimundo grinned.

"Raimundo, do not encourage such reckless behavior!" shouted Omi. Raimundo shook his head, ignoring the monk.

"She seems really upset."

"Aren't you also? I mean, after being here for two months now, we still haven't changed anything and Chase is still one step ahead of us. I know I'm pissed," Clay reminded, sulking in his chair a little. Raimundo moaned some more, whipping his hand over his face.

"What am I going to do? I can't lose her a second time."

"The answer is pretty obvious," Clay said.

"Oh yeah, cause if it's so obvious, then why haven't I done it?" Raimundo asked, glaring at Clay.

"Tell her how you feel," Clay said simply.

"What? No I…"

"What's so hard about it? You just tell her you love her."

"It's not that simple…"

"What's not simple? It's the most simplest damn thing on the planet. Three simple words, Rai. There doesn't have to be fireworks along with it," Clay explained. "And in the end, not only will you be happy, but _all_ of us will be too."

Raimundo sighed again, ready to pull out his own hair…

* * *

She stared at the flames as they danced in the fire place. Her blue eyes remained solemn, sadly staring into the inferno. She laid on her stomach, resting her head in her folded arms with her legs crossed in the air. She moved them back and forth, quickly checking her phone for any texts or e-mails. She sighed, putting it back down and staring back into the fire.

She snapped her fingers, as the orange flames turned a deep blue. She snapped her fingers again, changing the colors from blue to purple. She did it once more, as the purple flames changed into a forest green. She continued the process, as the colors continued to alter.

She was so frustrated with everything; her company, Chase Young, her friends, her abilities, her certain situation with a certain someone, and most of all, herself. Nothing had ever been harder then coming back to the temple. Everything was so easy until she came back here. Why did she do it? Because she cared…cared about the innocent lives and the people she loved. Still, everything at the moment seemed so infuriating.

She sighed deeply, snapping her fingers and changing the flames black, dark as the night sky.

"I didn't know you could do that," a voice behind her said. She couldn't help but smile, turning her head to see Raimundo. He walked over and sat next to her, relaxing himself on the floor. She made a small smile, as the flames turned back to its original orange form.

"There's a lot of stuff I figured out over the years," she replied, sitting up a little. She fingered her phone, deciding not to look at it and put it back on the ground. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh I don't know. I just saw you down two shots and then run out in a huff, but that's not why I'm here," he responded sarcastically. "You never told me you were alcoholic."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not alcoholic."

"If this is a problem, I know a great twelve step program. It helped out some of my friends back home…"

"Hysterical. I'm just rolling with laughter," she smiled brightly, forming a playful smile. "I'm just stressed, that's all."

"You're secret power?"

"I guess. I've been with the flames all day making small talk, but it still won't give me anything. What am I doing wrong? What do I need to do?" she explained, looking at the hearth once more. "Have you gotten far?"

"I got nothing, and neither do the others," he answered, trying to make her feel better.

"It used to be so much easier when we were kids," she frowned slightly, fingering her phone. "We didn't have to worry about 'special abilities' or actually saving the world from destruction. It was all fun and games back then."

"Well I wouldn't say fun and games. We had some close calls."

"But we got through them…and I knew we would get through it."

"And now? Are you doubting the team and its brave, noble and courageous leader?" Raimundo asked in mock shock.

"You know what I mean…it's so serious now. Chase really knows what he's doing this time," she replied. Raimundo winced as she said his name, thankfully without her noticing. His name sounded like poison when it came off of her lips. He didn't like it one bit. "But that doesn't mean we still can't win. We have to have faith, Rai. I need to be optimistic."

"Hmm? Oh yeah…" he drifted, causing her to raise her brow. She sat perfectly up, crossing her legs like a pretzel and facing him. She decided to change the subject, seeing as he felt uncomfortable talking about the future.

"Enough about this, tell me how you've been," she said, smiling with anticipation.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know all about Omi and Clay, but we haven't had a chance to talk about you. What has happened in the last six years to Raimundo Pedrosa?" He formed a smile, loving glitter of excitement in her eyes. He began telling her about school and taking care of his family. He told her about winning the national surf contest in all of South America, becoming number one. Then there was the World Cup, being a player for Brazil. He felt his accomplishments would impress her the most. He saw the glint of enthusiasm in her gleaming eyes. "And now?"

"Me and some of my pals own a surf shop in Rio. We take it easy most of the time," he finished, afraid what she would think of his job. "But…"

"But?" she asked.

"I want to do something more."

"Like what?"

"You'll laugh…"

"No I won't," she giggled. "Seriously, tell me."

"Besides saving the world from mortal destruction, I want to start my own brand, like for all kinds of sports. My own line for everything. My name would be across the world. Things would change for me…"

"Sounds familiar," she said softly, thinking of her own life.

"Are you happy with what you do?"

"Of course. I love knowing the fact I can create something to make children smile all over the world. I'm proud of what I do and what I can accomplish. My father would be proud too…" her voice drifted, with her eyes turning solemn again.

"How long ago was that?"

"A few years," she sighed, looking down.

"It must have been hard," he replied softly.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," she smiled again.

"Yeah, because you're just cool like that," he grinned, staring into her eyes.

"Of course," she agreed, smiling proudly. "There is one thing I have to argue with you about…"

"And that would be…?"

"There's no way you're the best surfer…I'm pretty sure Omi could kick your ass any day," she giggled, seeing Raimundo's face contort.

"Well then, I guess we're just going to have to see, huh?"

"Rai, you can't beat the dragon of water to a surf contest. It's impossible. You do realize that what you're surfing on is _water_, right?" she asked.

"I can take him," he said simply, totally sure of himself. Kimiko shook her head, looking back into the flames. Raimundo sat up straighter, clearing his throat.

"So I've been thinking…" he began, making sure she was looking at him. "…about that kiss." Kimiko made a confused face, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Kiss?"

"I'll let it come to you. I'm _sure_ it left some impression on you," he said confidently, still watching her puzzled expression. It took her a while, but finally she remembered. The small kiss they shared before she left for Japan was flashing in her memories. Her face obviously said she remembered, for he said, "You practically tackled me to the floor, remember?"

"I don't think it was like that at all," she glared playfully.

"You did start it," he shrugged.

"_I_ can't believe you actually remember that. It must have seriously effected you."

"Nah, it just was just imprinted in my mind for six years, waiting to be shared," he said, watching her smile. He stared at her skeptically, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what? Tackle you? I already told you it didn't happen that way…"

"No," he chuckled. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I kissed the other two also, Rai," she reminded, her palms becoming sweaty. He sighed slowly, getting closer to her.

"Um no, you didn't. I don't count the cheek as a fair kiss. You gave it to me on the lips. I want to know why."

She studied his face for the longest time, seeing where exactly he was going with this. She moistened her lips, ready to just let the truth slip out. She shrugged her shoulders, saying it so simply, "I had a crush on you."

His eyes widened slightly, shocked she would tell him such things. "You did?"

"Yep," she smiled, loving every minute of his expression. "Didn't see that coming, did you?"

"No I didn't," he said, looking on the floor, scrunching his brows, thinking deeply. Kimiko frowned, looking at his serious face. She quickly replied.

"But um that was a long time ago…"

"Oh uh…yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Actually Kimiko, there is something I need to tell you." His mouth went suddenly dry, finding it extremely hard to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked, hungry for his question.

"I've been meaning to tell you that I-,"

Her phone began ringing in a frenzy, as the ringtone blasted her favorite music. She looked down in surprise to see the call coming from her office. She figured it was Keiko.

"Um hold on, I have to take this," she said sheepishly, putting it up to her ear. "Hello?" A deep manly voice spoke on the other end in Japanese, catching her off guard. Her face flushed a deep red and she suddenly became nervous. "Oh…konichiwa Haruko."

Raimundo glared at the phone, hearing the man laugh at the other end. He watched her finger twirl her hair, as she spoke in her first language. She giggled lightly once, as he crossed his arms in anger. Clay never said anything about another man in her life, especially one that she was already involved with. The wind blew harder, as he closed his eyes, still listening to her voice.

"Sorry about that, he was one of my clients and an old friend. Now where were we?" she asked, turning toward him. She gasped lightly, seeing him gone and nowhere to be seen. "Raimundo?" He was gone and had disappeared in plain sight. She didn't even hear him get up or leave.

What disturbed her even more was the fire had been blown out and a light trail of smoke came from the ashes…

* * *

Ratha meowed as she stretched across the bed. Katnappe's ears picked up, hearing lights footsteps coming down the hall, outside her room. She got up from her desk, prepared to answer the door in case of a fight. As expected, a light knock thumped the door. She opened it strongly, raising a brow at the unexpected visitor.

"Dyris," she stated, studying her closely. Dyris eyed her back, tapping her foot lightly. "Come in."

Katnappe opened wider, letting the girl walk into her dark room. She sat on the bed next to the cat, looking at it distastefully. Katnappe stood in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest. Dyris narrowed her eyes.

"You don't seem surprised," Dyris stated, crossing her arms as well. Katnappe remained silent, avoiding her gaze. "You were watching. You know everything…"

"More or less," she shrugged in reply.

"Then you know what Chase is really up to. You can't stay here anymore."

Katnappe shook her head, closing her eyes. She sighed, opening them to see Dyris's shocked face.

"Why not? He's going to kill you."

"I still have things to do here."

"What?" shrieked Dyris. "Katnappe, save your life while you still can."

"It's Ashley now…" she said softly, fighting back more tears. Dyris stared at her incredulously. "Katnappe doesn't exist anymore." Dyris stayed silent, breathing slowly. "I can't let Chase win, Dyris. This world was not made for him to rule."

"Ashley…what are you saying?"

Ashley ignored her question, sitting down next to her. "Chase is going to attack the temple soon, and when he brings the warriors, they're going to need my help. I need to know any other details you know. Anything. Anything that will help me do this right."

"I can't believe you actually want to do this. You're whole life you've been so angry at the world. All you wanted was its destruction, and now you feel sorry for it? What changed?" Dyris asked, trying to figure it all out. Ashley's hand went absent-mindedly to her stomach, lightly pressing against it. Dyris's eyes shot open, putting her hand over her agape mouth. "You're pregnant…"

"My child is not going to live in a world ruled by a psychopath, Dyris. It will be safe, or I will die trying. I don't care what happens to me anymore, as long as I try. I'm tired of being angry and afraid of something that's not supposed to be fearful. I'm going to make a difference…for my child and for me. So please, if you know anything else, tell me now."

Dyris grabbed her hand, almost feeling tears being formed in her eyes. "I'll tell you everything…as long as I get to be the godmother." Ashley laughed for once in a long time, loving the feeling it left.

"Deal."

"Well obviously you know about the other three getting the powers of the dragons. Chase is so sure of himself, he thinks he'll take Omi down in a snap. Same goes for the other three. Wuya won't stop bragging," Dyris droned, rolling her eyes. "Once Chase takes over, he's claiming he's going to take over Asia and Europe. Guan will get Africa, Hannibal will obtain North America, and Wuya will get South America. The rest of the world will be submerged in water by Chase's own hands…"

"What an ass," hissed Ashley. "I have to find a loophole."

"There is one thing," Dyris leaned in whispering. "The only way for Wuya, Hannibal, or Guan to get cut out of the deal is if the dragons joined his side."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Chase wants Kimiko a little _too_ much, don't you think? He wants her to join his side so he doesn't need Wuya anymore. If any of the warriors joined his side, he could easily ditch any of those worthless sacks of meat in a snap. There wouldn't be a showdown to commence. The power would already be in the hands of Chase's ally."

"Makes sense," deducted Ashley, deep in thought. "We have to tell them."

Dyris shook her head, "The castle's been locked down till the attack. In the meantime, we're stuck here. As soon as Chase gets them on lockdown, no one can access their cells."

"Chase is so sure of himself isn't he?" Ashley growled. "Does he really think he can beat them? Does he really think he can just snatch them away? These are the xiaolin warriors were are talking about! They can do anything!"

"We'll find a way," Dyris assured. "Since I don't exactly have a tail anymore, the whole world being under water doesn't exactly make me happy."

"I can't let him win…" Ashley said softly to herself. The room was quiet for a moment.

"Does Jack know?"

"Of course not. And he's never going to know."

"But-"

"In case you haven't noticed, Jack doesn't like me. He only sees me as a toy and nothing else. It's time to take care of myself now."

"Ashley…you love him. You can't just stop thinking about him."

"Well I'm going to try," she sneered. Ashley stood up, feeling a tear stream down her cheek. She wiped it off quickly, glaring at her wall. "We're going to stop Chase Young once and for all."

**_I'm falling to pieces_**

_**When the heart breaks, no it don't break even…**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10:**

**Yes, it took forever for me to finally post this, but I finally did…**

**No action at all, but a lot of conversations happening up in here. We finally know what Chase is up to, Katnappe is changing her ways, and another epic fail with Raimundo and Kimiko. Ahhh I just love the controversy…**

**Hopefully I didn't disappoint anyone with the plot and where it's going, but the climax has arrived. We're going deeper in the story and deeper into everyone's lives. Please review!**

**Song: 'Breakeven' by The Script**

**R&R**

**Wtncgirl09**


	11. Hand of Sorrow

_**Hand of Sorrow**_

_She walked along the sands of the beach, taking in the beautiful scene. Her long raven hair was blowing gently in the brisk wind, as her penetrating blue eyes glimpsed at the crystal blue water. She smiled at the bright sun shining its brilliant rays on her pale soft skin. The tranquil serenity made her heart warm with tenderness, as if danger was no longer happening. She continued to walk carefree on the sand, wanting to skip with joy and delight._

_However, she suddenly stopped in her tracks, gasping at what she witnessed. A poor dolphin was lying dead at the shore of the beach. She ran to it, looking closely at its bleeding wounds. She thought for a split second she could save it, but the innocent creature was already dead. Its blood flowed with the small current, as the crimson color stained the sand around it._

_Her instincts perked up, as she looked to her side and saw a small fox looking up at her. She felt suddenly confused, wondering why a small creature was next to her, looking up at her. Oddly, she felt a connection to the petite animal, as if she could feel its emotions. The fox then turned sharply and ran off up the beach some more. She took one more glance at the unfortunate dolphin and got up to follow the fox. _

_Once she stood, she stopped once more, seeing the fox standing next to a great bull. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, wondering why a fox would associate with a bull in the first place. Then, a large and proud condor swooped down and landed in between the bull and the fox. The condor was large for its normal size; it stood tall and proud above the fox. She was about to run after them, when she decided to stop to see what they were doing._

_Suddenly, the beautiful sun began to fade, as dark thunderclouds rolled in on the perfect beach. The waves were disturbed and began to crash against each other. The animals stared into the sky, as if they were waiting for something. She looked back down at the dolphin's body, wanting to shield it from the destruction happening in the sky. Panic was suddenly striking fear in her heart, as she hysterically looked around for some help._

_When she looked into the reckless sky once more, a pair of dark golden eyes were staring back at her. Her chest rose up and down with fear, as she checked on the animals once more. She gasped loudly, seeing the bull, the condor, and the fox dead on the sand. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She couldn't say anything at all. In horror, the looked back at the golden eyes, who were glaring with hatred towards her._

_Finally, lightning came out of his eyes and straight towards her. Knowing that she couldn't scream, she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain…_

Kimiko awoke with a sudden gasp, standing up straight in her bed. She was breathing frantically, heaving in and out painfully. Beads of sweat were strolling down her face uncontrollably. She shook her head nervously, swallowing the large lump in her throat.

She looked through her window, noting is was still dark and shady outside. Throwing off her sheets, she briskly walked over to her computer and turned it on immediately. She was tired, but falling back asleep was not what she wanted to do right now. Her foot rattled with anticipation, turning on her web cam and contacting trying to contact Keiko right away. She bit her lip nervously, seriously wanting to talk to her best friend right now.

"Kim?" Keiko asked, walking over to her monitor and looking through the screen. Kimiko could see Japan's sun shining through her windows, making her gaze avoid the darkness outside. "You look awful…" Keiko cringed at the sight of her tired and bleak face.

"It hasn't been the best couple of weeks," she replied drearily.

"What are you doing up? Isn't it like three o'clock over there?" Keiko asked with worry. Her eyes widened slightly, "Did you have the dream again?" Kimiko nodded, resting her chin on her own hand. "Isn't this the third one?"

"Yes…" she replied, really wanting some coffee suddenly. "It's always the same. Keiko, I woke up sweating this time. I _never_ sweat…it takes a lot of heat for me to sweat."

"It means you're afraid or nervous, not just because you can take heat better than an oven," Keiko redirected.

"I just don't get it. None of the others are having dreams like this."

"Have you talked to Raimundo yet?"

"Oh please, don't get me started on him," Kimiko seethed instantly. "He hasn't talked to me in days and I don't even know why. He's being so immature right now."

"I don't follow…"

"For the past two weeks, he's been so annoying. It was all fine till he began ignoring me, roughly bumping into me when we walk past each other, and not to mention snapping something completely stupid when I make concise suggestions," Kimiko replied in a rush, remembering to keep her voice down. She heard Clay snoring loudly in the room next to hers. Keiko remained silent for a couple of seconds.

"I still don't follow…" she said flatly.

"What's not to get?" Kimiko grumbled.

"Why is he doing this?"

"You think I know? He's just an immature boy who obviously can't handle being the leader," Kimiko seethed, gripping the edge of her desk, burning small holes with her fingers.

"Well there's obviously a reason," Keiko said, refraining from giggling at Kimiko's melodrama.

"Well I'm not gonna cry and find out," Kimiko said, crossing her arms. "I don't care."

"Uh clearly you do."

"No, I don't."

"Kim, need I remind you of your 'secret feelings' for this guy? All you _can_ do is care about him," Keiko whispered, checking Kimiko's surroundings through the screen to make sure no one was there. Kimiko growled internally, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"_Don't_ bring that up. As it is, I'm trying to get over him, and it's a lot harder than it looks. Six years passed, and I'm still in the same position as I was when I was a kid," Kimiko slumped in her chair.

"Well whatever your mind or heart feels…I still think it's meant to be," Keiko smiled widely, as Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye Keiko," she droned lazily.

"I would talk to the Master about the dreams, Kimiko. Seriously…something isn't right."

"You're telling me," Kimiko mumbled, hearing thunder sound in the distance. After saying another goodbye, Kimiko shut off her computer and slid back into her bed. She sighed longingly, hearing more clouds roll together, crashing like waves of the sea. The sea…it reminded her of the dream. Tomorrow, she would talk to Master Fung about it…

* * *

The skies were once again dark and sinister. The only thing that was different was the rain poured heavily onto the ground. The drops fell like bullets from a gun, threatening to penetrate anyone that walked in its path. The ground was drenched completely, as the temple was suddenly soaking wet with the rain's power.

Omi eyed the rain skeptically, staring out the window without making a sound. Clay was currently torn between looking at him, or Raimundo who was also staring out the window as well. Clay didn't understand it, but both were simply mesmerized and fixated on the weather. Never had he seen such interest on the climate before, especially between his best friends.

"Never has it rained this hard on the temple before," Omi finally spoke. "We should prepare…"

"That's what your concerned about? You don't hear…" Raimundo drifted, becoming heavily confused. Both were staring at it for different reasons; Omi was just worried about Chase's unknown assault, and Raimundo…well Raimundo had other problems on his mind. At first he thought it was simply the wind speaking to him, but now he felt as if the sky actually directing to him. He didn't understand it.

"Both of you are acting crazier than a jack rabbit during the winter. Y'all have been staring out that window for an hour now," Clay said, pouring some cereal in a bowl. "And I wonder where Kimiko is…"

"Who cares," Raimundo replied harshly. Clay left his mouth hang open.

"I don't get you two. One day you're all fine and cozy, and then the next you fight as if it's the end of the world. What happened this time?"

Raimundo sighed, "I was going to do what you told me, when her phone rang and this _guy_ was on the other line…and she was all…giddy."

"So?" Clay blurted.

"So? She obviously has some guy in her life! What was I thinking?"

"That's it! Rai, I'm sick of this _game_ the both of you have been playing! You're acting like a complete baby and you don't even know the facts right!" Clay shouted.

"You do? Do you know what's happening?"

"Of course! Between the two of you and Omi, I'm like the old grandma who takes care of all the kids around here! You two need to actually talk to one another and realize that you're made for each other!"

Raimundo desperately ran his fingers through his hair, taking a seat. He placed his forehead on the edge of the table, shaking it slowly.

"Raimundo, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately. You've been…moody," Clay said softly.

"Like a woman," Omi added, as Raimundo glared at him.

"Man, I don't know. I mean…look at all of us. All of us haven't been ourselves," Raimundo figured, rubbing the back of his neck. "Omi's actually making sense for once!" Omi narrowed his beady eyes. "I think this secret ability crap is starting to get to us. I mean, I don't get mad for stupid things so easily…"

"Umm…" Omi began.

"Don't even say it," Raimundo stopped him. He then turned to Clay, " And you…you've been so…affectionate."

"Pardon?" Clay raised a brow.

"No seriously…you've been really calm and understanding lately. Where's the guy that I can compete in burping contests with? Even your punches don't hurt so much," Raimundo explained, thinking now. "And trust me, your punches cause serious damage."

"I haven't gone that soft, have I?" Clay asked loudly, receiving indifferent looks from Omi and Raimundo. Clay suddenly realized that he was acting more delicate towards things.

"Hell, I'm just surprised you haven't been tending the temple garden. At first I thought it was because you got a kid on the way, but you're just _now_ starting to act this way," Raimundo added.

Clay repeated, "And you're saying it's because we're thinking to much about our secret gift."

"Yeah but what if…what if it is the ability that's causing us to change? Our emotions are running differently and I think it's because of it," Raimundo speculated. "We need to learn to control ourselves."

"What about Kimiko? I haven't noticed anything different about her," Omi spoke.

Clay shook his head sighed, "Nope, she's been having nightmares. She's terrified right now. She's been talking to Keiko every time they happen…"

"What?" Raimundo asked with worry. "Why hasn't she told me?"

"You two have been fighting, remember?"

"I'm such an ass!" Raimundo groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Yes, you are," Clay agreed.

"Why am I such an asshole?" Raimundo asked again, hitting his head against the table.

"Some people are just born that way," a clear voice replied, as Kimiko walked in and opened the cupboard for a cup. Her clothes and hair were damp from the pouring rain. Her face was hard, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Kimiko…" Raimundo began.

"Don't even start Raimundo, I don't want to hear it. Just leave me in the dark and ignore me like you've been doing for the past couple of weeks now," she snapped, pouring tea into her cup. Thunder roared in the sky, as Raimundo felt a pang in his chest.

"Look, can you just talk to me about your-"

"No, I have nothing to say to you right now," she replied simply, walking out briskly. Raimundo hit his head on the table once more.

"Kimiko projects her fear through anger…she has always done this," Omi observed.

"It's a cover up. Ever since we were kids, she's done it," Clay sighed.

"Then this is good! We are progressing!" Omi cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "It means our abilities are evolving even further! We can finally become strong and powerful, and beat Chase Young!"

"I'm so glad you're finding so much joy out of this," Raimundo groaned in annoyance. "Meanwhile, all of us are acting like idiots, ruining each other's lives and practically killing one another with our bratty emotions."

"Nonsense…that's just you and Kimiko. Clay and I are fine with one another," Omi added, reasoning with Raimundo. "And for _obvious_ reasons…that's why you two are fighting the most."

"I love how he thinks he knows everything about relationships now," Raimundo rolled his eyes. Omi shrugged, pouring himself some tea.

"Maybe it is because I am in a relationship now…" he mumbled, causing both guys to look at him questioningly.

"You? You and Keiko?" Clay asked, grinning widely. Omi nodded proudly. "Well good for you, buddy! Way to get on the saddle and ride it."

"Are you telling me I'm the only one that's single here?" Raimundo grumbled, crossing his arms. "I'll be honest, I never thought this would happen…"

Clay and Omi chuckled, as Clay continued to ask Omi questions. Raimundo suddenly looked out the window once more, ignoring the other two conversing and staring out into the clouds. Raimundo apparently had a bemused look on his face, for Omi and Clay stopped talking and stared at him.

"Is there a problem?" Clay asked, scratching his head.

"There's something flying in the sky…towards the temple," Raimundo explained, worriedly looking at the other two. Omi was ready to yell and run through the temple…

There was a sudden explosion, as one of the buildings to the temple erupted into flames. The three guys quickly ran outside in the rain, seeing the engulfing flames burn down the meditation hall. Jack flew out of the flames in triumph, holding a small bag of what shen gong wu they had left. He smiled smugly.

"I should have known. It rained last time Chase attacked the temple," Omi muttered, watching Jack fly away immediately. Chase stood on top of a roof, standing in the middle of Guan and Hannibal. "Chase Young! Your actions are not acceptable here!"

"I don't think he cares, dude," Raimundo mumbled. The monks were once again running around frantically, trying to put out the fire. Clay couldn't help but shake his head in embarrassment. "What are you doing here anyway? Cave too dark for you?"

"Ah Raimundo, always swift with your words, aren't you?" Chase grinned evilly, slightly amused. Wuya walked into the picture, standing next to Guan. Chase examined the intense fire engulfing the hall, wanting to do more damage. "Big fire, I could always put it out for you."

Chase's awareness looked back towards the fire, as Kimiko dodged frantic monks and ran straight towards it. She flipped into the air with great speed and swiftness, hovering above the roof. She spun her body in a tight spiral, her hands twirling with her. The fire began absorbing in her hands, disappearing immediately from the hall. Smoke rose from the building, floating in the air. Kimiko jumped higher, off the roof, shooting the amount of fire towards her enemies. All but Wuya managed to jump out of the way, as a fireball hit her and flew backwards painfully. Kimiko crouched on the ground, looking up at Chase.

"You obviously didn't come to talk," she stated icily, glaring at him with hatred. Chase smiled wider, loving the feisty attitude and energy. She stood up straighter, the rain drenching her, causing steam to rise off her body. She crossed her arms defiantly. Wuya stood back up, seething with rage.

"All of you seem so tense," Hannibal mocked with a smirk. Master Fung watched hesitantly, knowing why they were here. Dojo, frightened, curled around his neck tighter. "Worried on what the future holds for you?"

"Not really," Raimundo fired, grinning somewhat. "When are you going to brush your teeth anyway, Bean? I didn't think they could get any yellower…" Hannibal's eyes bulged out of his sockets in rage.

"The guy does have a point," Clay chuckled, as Omi smiled as well. Even Kimiko smirked at Hannibal's frustration.

"Boy, if you knew what was really coming to you…!" Hannibal yelled. Chase turned to him threateningly, causing him to shut his mouth.

"Destroy everything," Chase commanded, as the four of them jumped into action. Out of nowhere, more explosions erupted, exploding the rest of the temple. Raimundo attempted to attack Chase, but he was too quick. He shifted his arms, raising the water off the ground and hitting Raimundo with it. He hit the ground, staring at him in shock.

"How…?" Omi started, gazing at Chase in awe.

"I've had a few adjustments made," Chase announced, swirling the water around his body.

"This is impossible…" Omi mumbled. "That is my power!"

"Yes it is mainly under your claim still…but not for long," Chase replied darkly, sending the waves forward and hitting Clay and Kimiko and smashing them against a burning wall. The rain continued to pour hard, making it hard to battle. Guan and Wuya followed quickly, darting in through the hole in the wall where Kimiko and Clay went through. Clay and Kimiko's body went back through the wall, landing on the ground roughly. Guan had his spear out, while Wuya's hands glowed a bright green. Clay got up right away, but Kimiko rubbed her head.

Wuya did a spinning roundhouse, hitting Kimiko's jaw and sending her flying into another wall. Clay grabbed Guan's spear, as they battled roughly on the wet ground. Raimundo was currently in combat with Hannibal, while Chase and Omi were battling with water on the burning roofs of the temple. Kimiko flipped back up, kicking Wuya in the gut, which sent her flying. She heaved heavily, wincing at the lightning that was flashing in the sky, just like her dreams.

"Stay focused," she whispered to herself, watching Wuya run at her. Suddenly, more of Jack's robots came out of nowhere, sending their deadly lasers on more of the temple. Master Fung joined the battle, taking down the robots one by one. Still, the androids were overwhelming, as a massive army came from the skies. Jack laughed maniacally, standing on top of one of them. Kimiko turned to Wuya, "Do you always have to have Jack's robots to back you up?"

"I prefer the distraction…it works, doesn't it?" Wuya shrugged, standing on her two feet. The droids whirled around the burning temple in frenzy, as the monks attacked them furiously. Lightning flashed in the sky, making Kimiko flinch. Wuya smiled, "Does it distract you, Kimiko?"

"It distracts me from kicking your witchy ass," Kimiko growled, running forward. Wuya managed to block her back knuckle, reverse punch easily, side-stepping away from her roundhouse kick. Wuya was not at all as fast as Kimiko, so keeping up with her really caused her to sweat, especially with the amount of heat she could feel from Kimiko's body. Wuya wanted the power of the fire more than anything now. So much speed and agility; fire meant destruction in her eyes, and she would kill for it.

In the midst of her thoughts, Kimiko threw a vertical punch, managing to hit Wuya in her ribs. There was a slight cracking sound, as Wuya winced in pain, bending forward. Kimiko then made the movements of an outside crescent kick, slamming her foot down on Wuya's neck. Wuya slammed face first on the wet ground, as Kimiko breathed heavily. Still, Wuya managed to roll to the side, blocking another attack from Kimiko.

Clay gripped Guans spear with his strength, twisting it in a circle, taking it out of his hands. Guan growled, while Clay flipped it around like a professional. Then, in a swift motion, Clay brought his knee up and broke the spear in two, and threw it on the ground forcefully. Guan gasped in rage, watching his most prized possession die before him.

"How dare you…"

"How dare you blow up my temple…the feeling is mutual, trust me Guan," Clay said without any remorse.

"You worthless sack of meat. I'll kill you before you can open that disgusting mouth again!"

"You don't scare me, Guan…" Clay muttered, watching Guan react like a child. "I truly respected you once. I don't know what happened."

"Once I kill you, maybe you will understand. I can't wait till the power of earth is mine…" Guan began, as Clay furrowed his brows. Before Clay could ask, Guan leaped forward, swiftly kicking Clay in his gut. Although he made contact, if felt like Guan had kicked a boulder. A rock flew from under Guan's body, causing him to fly upward into the sky. Clay smirked, watching his body plummet back downward. Clay spun around, kicking Guan when he was in range, right into a burning wall.

Raimundo swung left and right, as Hannibal blocked every shot that was coming at him. He kicked his feet up, as Hannibal blocked every kick. The Moby Morpher shined on his long arms, glistening in the drenching rain. Hannibal growled in frustration, slowly getting tired.

"Now, I thought I was the one who was supposed to be tense," Raimundo grinned, slapping down his punch. "Is it because I called your teeth yellow? I take it back if it hurt your feelings that much…"

"You think you're so amazing, don't you?"

"Pretty much," Raimundo shrugged, grinning widely. "I guess your teeth aren't _that_ yellow….but you do look a bit fatter. I would lay off the chips." Hannibal lunged again, as Raimundo jumped above him, levitated in the air for a moment before landed on top of him and slamming him on the ground. "But we can't all look as good as me, can we?"

"Arrogant bastard," Hannibal mumbled, spitting water out of his mouth. "Always like to put up a strong tough front, don't you Raimundo? Your confidence is boundless, but I know what really goes on in that small brain of yours. Your fear is what really shows when you make your snide remarks."

"Damn, I really did hurt your feelings, didn't I? If I start crying, will that make you feel better?" Raimundo asked sarcastically, stepping harder on Hannibal's body.

"Please boy, you can't even get the woman you love. Something tells me you're not as great as you think," Hannibal chuckled, as Raimundo flinched at the low blow. He shook his head, not going for the distraction.

"Have you told Chase you love him yet? You should know that I do support gay marriage and homosexuals in general," Raimundo grinned, really wanting an audience to perform his witty remarks. Hannibal growled like a lion, attempting to get up…but he just couldn't. "Did I hit a soft spot? It's ok, I won't tell anyone."

"Disgusting asshole," Hannibal grumbled, struggling to get up.

"Don't even try anymore. You have the pressure of wind all on top of you," Raimundo smiled, patting his head. "So we might as well talk about your problems while my other friends kick Chase's ass."

Chase's eyes twitched in fury, watching his allies lose to every one of them. Wuya, Guan, and Hannibal lost so easily; this definitely put a chink in his plans. If they couldn't beat them now, then how were they supposed to beat them later?

He sidestepped, blocking Omi's kick. Omi looked up intensely, glowering with rage. As Omi attacked, Chase blocked all of them perfectly and swiftly.

"How do you have the power of water in your possession?" Omi demanded.

"Obviously I do not have complete control of it. You are the dragon of water, while I am not…yet."

"Excuse me?" Omi questioned.

"All in time, Omi. For now, I must intervene for my idiot comrades…" Chase said, looking at Wuya, Guan, and Hannibal continue to struggle.

"No! I am sick of playing your games! This is what true control over water looks like!" Omi yelled, moving his hands quickly, scooping the excess amount of water off the ground and lifting it into the air. He spiraled it like a tornado in the air, drilling it into Chase. Chase caught onto it, however having difficulty managing as best as Omi. He lost control, allowing the water to hit him and cause him to fling backwards into the ground. He got up quickly, growling at his weakness; he never wanted Omi's power as much as he did now.

"We need to wrap this up! Take them now!" he yelled with rage. He looked up at Omi, yelling, "Sphere of Yun!" Omi didn't have time to blink, for he soon found himself being trapped behind the sphere's force. He began hitting the sphere attempting to escape.

Wuya turned suddenly, "Imo Gazer!" As soon as Kimiko laid eyes on it, her lids shut and her body fell on the wet ground.

Raimundo growled, "You can't take us, can't you! You can't handle us! You have to cheat!" He was silenced, watching one of Jack's robots swoop down and pick up Kimiko's body, flying into the clouds. "Hell no!" A robot gripped the Sphere of Yun, picking it up and flying into the air as well.

"So that was your plan? You were trying to beat us and then take us back, weren't you? It didn't work too well, did it?" Clay said, seething through his teeth. "Some villain you turned out to be…"

"I'll admit, I thought this would go smoother…" Chase began, looking crossly to his allies. "But plan B is going to have to suffice."

"Lasso Boa Boa!" Wuya flung the rope around Raimundo, pulling him off of Hannibal.

"Culver Crystal!" Guan got in front of Clay quickly, blinding his eyes. Sure enough, he found himself wrapped in the lasso with Raimundo.

"If Chase is resorting to Shen Gong Wu, then I'm not too worried with our chances on survival," Raimundo muttered, also feeling some of the affects from the crystal.

"Then you won't mind if we use more. Imo Gazer," Wuya said, causing them to fall asleep. Jack's robots picked them up, soaring into the air. Chase didn't speak at all. He angrily jumped on an android and flew off into the sky. The other three joined him, as the rain continued to fall.

Master Fung stared into the sky longingly, his sad eyes never taking off the black clouds. Dojo looked up with him, utterly speechless.

"Master Fung…did that really just happen?"

"Chase Young's plan didn't go as he predicted…but he managed to take them nonetheless."

"Should I follow them? Maybe I could get them back."

Master Fung shook his head, "No. This is the final chapter; they must do this alone. This is the final task. They no longer need me, Dojo."

"Fung, he's obviously taking them back to his lair. I could easily catch up and get them back."

"They will be fine, Dojo. I have complete faith in them. All we can do is hope that they will figure out the last piece of the puzzle…"

* * *

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Yes, I know what you're thinking: Several months later, and this is what you come up with? In all honesty, this chapter took me two weeks to write, and that includes all the edits. Yes, I've been taking my time, and I wanted to officially complete a previous story, which I have.**_

_**So here's what happening: Chase attacked the temple, in hopes to capture the dragons and take them back to the temple. Unfortunately for him, they utterly and completely took them down, succeeding over them and making Chase nervous. He thought his plans were flawless, until now. Now he must decide what he plans to do, if his allies aren't going to perform correctly.**_

_**Yeah this chapter definitely wasn't one of the long ones that I have written in the past, but I figured that I'd give you something instead of nothing. But you should know that I will be updating more regularly now. Yeah!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	12. Crossfire

_**Crossfire**_

Kimiko opened her eyes in a rush. Her spastic eyeballs flew around, checking her surroundings. She shivered uncontrollably. Her body ached in pain from the pure numbness she felt. Her lips were blue, as her teeth clattered together. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move, and it hurt to think. She moaned in pure anguish, wanting to cry away her troubles. She cursed Chase in her mind, feeling it was the only thing she could do at the moment.

She was in some sort of icebox, surrounded with nothing but ice and chill. She had absolutely no heat running through her body. She couldn't use her fire…and she was pretty sure that's why Chase put her here. The confinement was small, as she lay huddled in a tight ball. A small bucket of water that hung above her, poured on her frail body, as she cringed in pain. Everything around her was frozen metal, as bits and pieces of shaved ice grew on the walls slowly. Any normal person would've obviously died already, but considering she wasn't normal, this was just plain torture.

She tried not to think about the fact that she was literally freezing, and focused more on her friends. She was clearly at Chase's lair, but where specifically, she didn't know. She had no idea he could be so clever as to use this sort of thing on her; it was working perfectly. She figured the others would be somewhere confined against their natural abilities as well. However, she suspected they weren't being abused like she was; at this point, she knew Chase was out to get her.

She wanted to scream for help, but she knew that would be utterly pointless. Besides the fact that she could barely mumble an audible word, she doubted anyone was near her. She was all alone, confined in a small, dangerous space that would probably kill her eventually, if she were ever forgotten. All she could do was close her eyes and hope for the best, but she knew that was hopeless as well.

Just when she did think closing her eyes might be a successful idea, she suddenly heard someone unlatching the locks. A few locks were snapped open, as someone heaved the sliding metal door open. She didn't get a good look at the figure, for it was dark on the outside. She silently hoped it was Raimundo, being her knight and shining armor to come to her rescue, but the hands that grabbed her were small and dainty, as they pulled her out into the heated room. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief, feeling her energy and heat slowly return to her. Though she didn't stop shivering, the small amount of warmth was still pleasurable.

Kimiko looked up at her savior, suddenly shocked and confused. Ashley was standing over her, rubbing her arms to help her out. Kimiko was suddenly speechless, entirely shocked to see her here.

"I figured you'll need a few minutes to recover, but we still need to hurry," Ashley said, looking behind her and checking on the door.

"W-what the h-hell?" she stammered, still shaking.

"You're shocked, I get it. Look I'll explain later, but for right now we need to hurry. I need to show-"

Ashley was stopped mid-sentence, as Kimiko lunged at her, pinning her against the wall. One hand was lit on fire, with a fearful Ashley underneath her other hand that was around her small neck. Kimiko looked as if she was ready to kill, while Ashley tried to collect her jumbled thoughts at once. She didn't think Kimiko would recover that quickly.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked as calmly as she could, her tone annoyed and harsh.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't burn your slinky eyes out of their sockets right now!"

"I'm trying to help you!" Ashley retorted loudly.

"_Why_? What's in it for you? Did Chase put you up to this?" Kimiko interrogated further.

"No, he didn't! This is all me!" Ashley yelled, grabbing Kimiko's hand that was on her neck to ease some slack. "Calm down!"

"Calm down! You want me to calm down? Most of my teenage years was _you_ trying to kill me! And now that you help me for one split second, you expect me to calm down and trust you?" Kimiko bellowed, narrowing her bright eyes into Ashley's dark ones.

"Obviously this doesn't make sense, but I just need you to hear me out for two minutes!

"How do I know this isn't some trap!" Kimiko growled, as Ashley suddenly broke down uncontrollably.

"Look at me, Kimiko! Just _look_ at me!" Ashley screamed at the top of her lungs. Kimiko's face suddenly softened, noting that Ashley was on the verge of tears. Her short blonde hair was disheveled, there were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her body in general felt weak and fatigued. Kimiko could feel small shudders of tremors roll down her body. "Does it really look like I'm setting you up for a trap?"

Kimiko took her hand off Ashley's neck, while calming down the fire lit on her hand. Ashley rubbed her neck with irritation, mumbling muffled words. Kimiko simply stood in front of her, suddenly very confused, while sticking her hands on her hips skeptically.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Katnappe," Kimiko said, narrowing her eyes tighter.

"Yes, I understand that, but right now we need to leave for just a few minutes. I need to show you something," Ashley, suddenly taking out the Changing Chopsticks. She took a few small items out of her utility belt, using the Changing Chopsticks to enlarge them. Kimiko didn't even have time to ask questions, for Ashley worked fast. She shoved a belt around Kimiko's waist, tying it tight around her small frame.

"The Ninja Sash?" Kimiko questioned, looking up at Ashley.

"Just use it," Ashley commanded, getting a little annoyed of Kimiko's questioning. Kimiko followed what she said, creating a duplicate of herself. Ashley pushed the duplicate Kimiko into the freezer, shutting it tightly. "Now put this over you." Ashley handed her the Shroud of Shadows. "Jack has cameras all over the place. This should take care of that." Kimiko followed Ashley's orders once more, putting the shroud over her. "Don't talk till we get to my room. After that, I'll tell you everything."

"Ok then," Kimiko replied, a little anxious.

"And by the way, don't call me Katnappe. It's Ashley from now on," Ashley said, unlatching the door and walking out. Kimiko followed right behind her, making no sound whatsoever. She glanced at all the dark walls of the many halls they ventured down. They crossed the bridge of the inner sanctum, completely different from the dark halls. The room glowed with a natural beauty as the waterfalls poured down and misted the large room. The jungle cats ran up to Ashley, as she smiled fondly and petted them tenderly. After getting away from the animals, Ashley turned down one more hall and stopped at a door. She opened it, letting Kimiko in first. She shut the door and locked it immediately. Kimiko took off the shroud, taking in her surroundings.

"You actually did it. I'm shocked," Dyris commented, causing Kimiko to jump. Dyris was casually lying on Ashley's bed, refraining as much as she could to not touch Ratha, who was purring for Dyris to pet her. Kimiko's mouth hung open for a moment.

"What the hell!" she shrieked, staring at Dyris's long slender legs.

"She's been saying that a lot today," Ashley droned, listening for voices from the vent above her. "We're good with time. Only Guan is there…"

"Chase is probably checking up on the guys," Dyris sighed, making a disgusted face at Ratha, who was trying to snuggle against her. Ashley narrowed her eyes, picking up Ratha and sitting down in a chair. Kimiko looked at Dyris longingly when she mentioned Chase checking up on her friends.

"Do you want to sit?" Ashley asked to Kimiko, who was completely perplexed.

"No, I don't want to sit! I want some answers now! I want to know why you brought me here! I want to know where my friends are! I want to know why the hell she isn't a fish anymore, and I want to know why you are being so nice and not trying to kill me!" Kimiko yelled.

"Not so loud, woman!" Ashley shouted in a whisper, as Dyris grinned wider. She got off the bed slowly, sauntering over to Kimiko and examining her up and down. Kimiko was ready to attack if Dyris pulled something.

"The stories are true…you are beautiful. No wonder Chase can't stop thinking about you," Dyris smiled with a giggle, turning around and walking back to the bed. Kimiko's eye managed to twitch in annoyance, wondering why these girls weren't giving her a straight answer.

"I'll talk about why the fish doesn't have a tail later, but for now I'll explain why I brought you here and why I'm not trying to kill you, as you put it," Ashley began, petting her purring cat. "We've got time anyway."

"Time before what?" Kimiko asked.

"Before the Evil Four have their meeting. Ashley has been spying on them ever since her 'changed' personality," Dyris explained.

"I'll tell you what their plan is after, so you're not confused," Ashley added.

"So you've changed….you've been evil most of your life. I don't get how a person can just change so suddenly. Last time I saw you, we were practically killing each other over a stupid shen gong wu," Kimiko said, staring at her skeptically. Dyris chuckled, shaking her head and picking up a magazine.

"There have bee serious…changes. I mean, you have to understand, I certainly didn't want to do this forever. And a lot of the old villains obviously matured and went on with their lives…" Ashley tried to explain, plainly thinking of the right words to say. Kimiko eyed her suspiciously.

"And…?"

Dyris giggled some more, knowing Kimiko didn't believe her statement.

"Does there have to be more?" Ashley said with annoyance.

"No…it just seems too simple," Kimiko shrugged, finally taking a seat slowly. She was quiet for a moment, trying her best to hide her grin. Dyris narrowed her eyes at Kimiko's muteness. "And the fact that I can feel _two_ hearts beating within you." Dyris suddenly burst into laughter, as Ashley's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed furiously.

"Well then…" Ashley scoffed, standing up with Ratha and walking toward her mirror and dresser.

"I'm guessing it was Jack…" Kimiko grinned with a giggle. "I thought you looked a little-"

"A little what?" Ashley narrowed her eyes threateningly. Kimiko shook her head, shutting up immediately. A woman never wants to hear how plump she's getting, enemy or not.

"I _know_ what's happening," she sighed harshly. "But can't you see why it's time to grow up? Kimiko, I'm sick of fighting. I'm sick of this stupid war, and I am sick of always being tired, afraid, and alone. It needs to end."

"Thank you. I can now see where you're coming from…and I believe you," Kimiko said, finally getting some closure. "We'll just…forget the past and look forward to the future." Ashley nodded, already forgetting the harsh moments she had shared with Kimiko. "So where are my friends?"

"They're tied up in the Playroom being watched by most of Chase's feline pets. They're receiving the royal treatment compared to what you got handed to you. " Dyris jumped in.

"And obviously knowing what Clay can do to his own lair, Chase is having him remain unconscious till the time comes. The other two are awake, just heavily binded. Hannibal goes in there every so often to taunt Raimundo," Ashley further explained.

"I wouldn't mind _taunting_ him either," Dyris smiled seductively, licking her lips. Ashley shook her head in amusement, but Kimiko glared indifferently. "So _hot_. I don't know how you can live with yourself… "

"_Anyway_, it was hard planning on getting you out of your freezer box, considering Wuya would not leave. She found an immense amount of pleasure watching you suffer," Ashley continued, rolling her eyes at the mention of Wuya.

"Psycho bitch," Dyris mumbled. Kimiko couldn't help but giggle. Ashley's ears suddenly perked up, looking up at the vent and sniffing the air. Kimiko stared at her strangely, feeling odd because Dyris acted as if it was a normal thing. "She's a cat, remember?" Dyris blurted.

"It's time," Ashley began, putting down Ratha and taking out another wu. She stated clearly, "Saar of Silence." She pointed the small amulet at Kimiko, silencing her entire being. "Try to keep up." Ashley flipped up to the vent with ease, slipping through it perfectly. Kimiko smirked, following her exact moves and gliding through the vent. She followed Ashley, turning a few corners here and there. As she got closer, she finally heard the voices of many people. Chase's was the clearest and angriest. Typical.

They stopped at the front of the vent, looking down at the scene. Wuya, Guan and Hannibal were sitting at the table, while Chase angrily paced back and forth. The group was silent for a moment, as all of them watched Chase walk heatedly.

"Can you please explain to me how they were able to beat you so easily!" Chase screamed loudly, causing an echo to voice throughout the room. The three villains flinched.

"Easily? We had them running," Hannibal defended.

"Running? Running! Raimundo had you pinned to the ground, Bean!" Chase bellowed. "You call that running?" Chase grabbed a chair and threw it across the room. "I expect you to grind them into dust! I expect you to choke them till they suffocate! I expect you to smash them till they bleed to death! What did you do? You lost! How can we triumph if you can't even win!" Chase managed to axe kick straight down into the table, breaking it off into pieces. He growled loudly, as a tail slithered down and his fangs grew larger. He walked away from the table, leaning his head on the wall. The room was silent once more.

Guan gulped slowly, "We obviously underestimated them. At least, I did not expect them to be so capable after this much time."

"It's your own damn fault Chase! We could've have just killed them in the beginning!" Hannibal yelled.

"Then their abilities would be useless! We want them to be as sufficient as possible!" Chase shouted once more, beyond annoyed with their stupidity. The room was quiet once more. Kimiko stared in silence, confused at what Chase was talking about. "I want their heads mounted on my wall…"

"Then we cheat…" Wuya finally spoke up. All eyes turned on her. "We _can_ beat them if we focus. Last time was a failure because we were thinking too much, automatically making us the losers. This time, we exploit their weaknesses." She stood up, looking everyone in the eye while sauntering slowly to Chase. "We cause them pain mentally and emotionally. We _make_ them _beg_ for mercy and death! We become the superior ones, crushing them like the pathetic insects they are!" She touched Chase's shoulder gently, gazing into his cold eyes seductively. "We _will_ win."

His face remained the same, keeping the same composure, but cooling down from his manic episode. Hannibal grinned with excitement, nodding his head in agreement. Guan nodded as well, knowing he could not be defeated once he was up against Clay again.

"Stimulating speech," Chase responded flatly.

"Arousing, wasn't it?" she smiled at him. He ignored her, taking her hand off his shoulder.

"I shall make the plans then. Either way, if one fails or succeeds, each deserves to die nonetheless. You better not disappoint," Chase finished, briskly walking out of the room and slamming the doors. Wuya smiled in satisfaction.

"Once I obtain the fire, Chase won't be able to resist any longer," she mumbled to herself.

"In your dreams, witch. The only thing he's interested right now, is himself," Hannibal spoke. "You should do the same."

"It's going to be a desolate world without anybody, Roy. You have to think about these things while you still can," Wuya directed, taking a seat. Guan rolled his eyes while the two continued to banter.

Ashley gestured to Kimiko, as her feline body turned around perfectly and quietly moving down the vent. Kimiko had to admit, she wasn't as graceful as Ashley, as she watched her move swiftly through every turn. Finally, they came up to her room, as Ashley jumped out and landed on the ground, crouching like a cat. Kimiko followed her, jumping down and landing on her feet. Dyris was still reading a magazine on Ashley's bed.

"Saar of Silence," Ashley spoke, pointing the wu at Kimiko, causing her voice to return.

"I'm even more confused now," Kimiko said, taking a seat.

"It's a confusing process," Dyris spoke.

"Chase wants your powers," Ashley said, as Kimiko gave her an incredulous look.

"That's impossible."

"Apparently not. During a Xiaolin Showdown, if your opponent wagers your element and wins, then that power will belong to the victor. It's the same thing with shen gong wu."

"No way, I don't believe it. You can't just gamble your ability away as if it's some artifact."

"It's an ancient legend, but Chase believes it to be real…and it is."

"That can't be…"

"Oh it's true, honey. It's more than true," Dyris joined in, putting down the magazine and looking up at her. "How do you think I got these gorgeous legs?"

"What…? He took your abilities?" Kimiko repeated, now realizing how Dyris got the way she was. Kimiko suddenly snapped, "Or did you just lose the showdown on purpose and give them to him willingly?"

"My life was on the line," Dyris shot back, offended. "You would've done the same."

"No, I wouldn't…" Kimiko replied darkly. Ashley sighed, stepping in between the two before they attacked each other.

"That's why Chase has some power over water. It's not much and nearly not as powerful as Omi's, but he thinks he'll gain more when he has both. That's his plan; he will try to take the power from Omi, Guan from Clay, Hannibal from Raimundo, and Wuya from you. It's always been coordinated this way."

Kimiko sat down and slumped in her chair, burying her face in her hands. She wasn't expecting something as drastic as this was ever going to happen.

"My father always used to tell me when I was born, I had caused a small candle to erupt into a large fire dragon that scared most of the doctors and nurses," she said solemnly. "My point is…I was born with this gift. It chose me for a reason…I can never let it get in the hands of someone else."

"Well it's Wuya…not much of a competition," Ashley responded.

Kimiko shook her head, "No, when she wants something, she'll go to the ends of the earth to get it. I used to have nightmares of her taking over the earth again, while she trapped us and left us with nothing. I'm scared of her, and she knows it. She's always affected me that way. She will cause me pain to get what she wants."

"Don't let her. If you guys are half the dragons you're supposed to be, then his battle will be easy. I'm just afraid for Omi having to deal with Chase himself."

"I have a plan, and it's stupid and reckless, but it might work," Kimiko said.

"I'm listening…" Ashley replied, growing interested.

"We turn them against each other. Right now, they barely get along with one another. If we add a little controversy, then they will be fighting and that will give us the upper hand," Kimiko explained.

"Sounds fun," Dyris exclaimed.

"How are we going to do that, though?" Ashley asked.

"Leave that to me…I've got something in mind, and it's not going to be fun, but I have to do it," Kimiko responded, sighing at the end. "All this for our stupid abilities. They're not even that great."

"Don't say that. Do you know what it means to have power like you?" Ashley cooed, walking up to her. "Kimiko, you're the most powerful woman I know. Having your power would be a great aspect to acquire. You just have to be brave."

"And wait for your other power to finally kick in," Dyris added. Kimiko looked up at her in surprise.

"How did you know about that?"

"I've read the scrolls; Chase showed me."

"What ability?" Ashley asked.

"All four dragons have a secret power that's been welled up inside them, waiting to be released at the right time. Apparently, it relates to your power now, but refrains from helping you out until the right moment. It's a total tease," Dyris explained. "And really interesting."

"Don't forget useless. How am I supposed to figure it out if it doesn't communicate with me at all?" Kimiko asked.

"I guess that's the point. You must figure it out, yourself," Ashley muttered, thinking. "Then this is great! If you figure out what it is, then we can totally win this thing!"

"You obviously don't know how long I've been trying to figure it out…" Kimiko sighed. "The other's have no idea either…"

"Well Omi's is easy, if it relates to water, but yours is tricky," Dyris commented.

"You know what Omi's is?" Kimiko asked flatly, completely shocked.

"Well I had some power over water, I think I would know something. Give me some credit," Dyris replied. "He has to figure it out on his own, though…I can't tell you."

"Like I'd have a chance to tell him anyway," Kimiko muttered, once again thinking of the safety of her friends. "They're okay, right? Still breathing like they're supposed to?"

"They're fine, just sort of hanging out with barely any food or water…" Ashley paused hesitantly, wondering if it was the right time to bring the subject up. "Raimundo keeps asking for you…" Kimiko's body tensed, as she looked at Ashley longingly. "Naturally, no one is giving him a straight answer, so he's freaking out."

"I don't know how you've managed to suffer this long without him," Dyris sighed, making a love struck face. "It's so obvious how he feels for you..."

Kimiko shook her head, "I'm just…stupid. I think one thing, and then my mind changes the next. I'm…I'm too selfish and afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Ashley asked.

"Rejection…embarrassment…denial…the list goes on forever."

"I know what you mean," Ashley replied, looking down sadly at her hands. "You feel like a loser, knowing they are probably better off without you." Kimiko looked at her sadly, walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You love Jack, don't you?"

"I think I've always have…but I fell in love with the man he used to be, not what he's become now. And trust me when I say he is better off without me."

Kimiko was quiet for a while, taking in her words. After a few moments, she said, "Before I go back to Japan, I will tell Raimundo I love him. I don't know how or when, but he will know how I feel about him when this is all over. He must know…"

Ashley nodded, knowing Kimiko was secretly telling her that she should do the same. Just thinking of Jack knowing the truth about her feelings, he would probably lash out at her for being weak and stupid. She sighed deeply, finally saying, "I better take you back. The least amount of time you're out here, the better." She once again took out the Shroud of Shadows, handing it over to Kimiko.

"How do you have so much shen gong wu anyway?" Kimiko questioned.

"It's my job to watch over them and keep them safe. Ironic, isn't it?" she giggled lightly in reply, opening her door. Kimiko put the shroud over herself, as her body suddenly disappeared.

"Good luck, inferno," Dyris called out, waving her off.

They ventured through Chase's lair once more, crossing different paths and turning many corners. Finally, they came to the door, as Ashley peered inside carefully and sniffed the air for any unwanted guests.

"We're clear," Ashley whispered, letting Kimiko in. "I'm surprised Wuya isn't here yet." Kimiko took off the shroud, frowning at the icebox. "Don't worry, I'll bring the temperature up. Do you have a preference?"

"30 degrees is fine. Anything under that, I have trouble managing," Kimiko replied with a smile, as Ashley walked over to the back of the metal container and turning a knob. She then opened the door and pulled out the duplicate of Kimiko, causing her to disappear when she pulled the sash off Kimiko. Ashley opened the door, as Kimiko stepped in and sat down, managing the chill much better than before.

"I don't know when Chase plans on removing you guys for his final plans, but I'll visit you frequently when Wuya isn't," Ashley assured, closing the door slowly.

"Ashley…" Kimiko began, causing her to stop. "Thank you." Ashley nodded, shutting the door and locking it. She swiftly picked up the shen gong wu, used the Changing Chopsticks to put them back in her utility belt, and ran out. She walked along, now heading in a different direction than her room. She crossed the bridge, coming to another part of the lair, stopping in front of two large doors.

She opened it, revealing the Playroom with Raimundo strapped securely to the wall, while Omi hung from the tall ceiling, rope wrapped around him tightly. Clay's unconscious body was still, lying on a platform with his legs and wrists restrained by metal cuffs. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was Jack, sitting in a chair while eating some junk food, loving the sight in front of him, taunting Raimundo and Omi.

"Well look what the cat dragged in…literally," Raimundo scoffed, watching her slowly saunter over. The jungle cats immediately sprang forward, loving her presence while purring and snuggling up next to her. She pet them lovingly, smiling from their affection towards her.

"Don't mind them babe, they're just mad because they've been tied up for…oh 36 hours now," Jack chuckled, looking at the expensive watch, he created, on his wrist. Raimundo rolled his eyes, not enjoying this at all.

"I'd rather have the Bean here, then you. Don't you have some of your precious robots to build?"

"Eh, already assembled for the next battle, whenever that is. Besides, this is much more entertaining," Jack smiled, stuffing more food down his throat. Ashley stared emotionless, feeling bad for Raimundo and Omi…but also feeling sorry for Jack's close-minded brain.

"I will vomit if you keep consuming your disgusting cuisine like that," Omi mumbled, painfully staring at Jack. "I'd rather be tortured, stretched from one room to another than suffer from witnessing this."

"It's a gift, really," Jack replied, opening a bag of chips.

"You still haven't answered where Kimiko is. I want to know!" Raimundo seethed, struggling with his restraints.

"See, I would tell you, but then what fun would that be? Watching you squirm is all I need for me to be entertained. Why would I want to ruin that?" Jack responded, sipping on his soda.

Raimundo sighed sadly, his heart breaking slowly. Ashley watched, as he had to make sure a tear didn't fall down his cheek. He hated being in the situation he was currently in, defenseless with no power to control the situation at all. His best friend was presently unconscious, the one person who could probably tear Chase's lair with one punch. The best fighter was being hung from the ceiling like a puppet, with no water whatsoever for him to even try to escape. And, the girl who stole his heart was nowhere to be seen and probably somewhere he couldn't imagine right now. He gulped down his sadness, trying to turn away from Jack.

Ashley watched sadly, suddenly blurting out, "She's not with Chase, if that's what you're thinking. She's safe." Raimundo turned to her sharply, knowing he shouldn't trust her, but her eyes told him to believe her. Ashley only wished someday she would have a man like Raimundo, who loved her just as much.

"Seriously? You're so stupid! You completely ruined it!" Jack scolded, irritatingly glaring at her for her stupidity. "You always have to ruin everything, don't you?" Jack continued to rant, while Ashley stared at the ground. "You're looking fatter, you need to lay off the food for a while." Ashley flinched visibly, keeping back her own tears from falling. It was times like these she wished to old Jack was still here; the old Jack wouldn't have cared, but simply brush it off annoyingly.

"Don't talk to her like that," Raimundo joined in, glaring at Jack. She gasped, staring at him, shocked.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, standing up. "I'll talk to her however I want." With that, he briskly walked, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the Playroom, leaving Omi and Raimundo alone again.

"Did you see the fear in her eyes?" Omi asked speculatively.

"Yeah…I did."

"Raimundo, something dark is happening and it frustrates me when I don't know what it is. I feel…cold."

"I don't know what's going on either, but we have to figure out what our ability is or otherwise it's going to be too late."

"I have…theories. I believe I've figured it out, but I don't want to risk using it at the wrong time, for the safety of our friends."

"Wait, how did you figure it out?"

"I thought the water wasn't communicating with me, but I've realized that it always has and will. It's one of the reasons I always feel cold and why the water feels solid when I absorb it," Omi explained.

"What is it?"

"In due time…" Omi said, concentrating as the dots on his forehead glowed blue. "Raimundo, the wind is trying to tell you…you have to listen harder."

"No, what you're describing makes sense. It's the reason why I always feel differently when the storm acts up or when thunder and lightning strike. It has been communicating with me, I just haven't been listening…"

"Raimundo…it's time for us to become dragons again…and fight like we used to."

"It's time for us to save the world again..."

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**Not much action going on in this one, but our dragons are starting to figure things out. Next chapter is going to be epic, so stay tuned for that. Will they finally stop Chase? Hmmm it should be interesting...**_

**_I didn't really feel like editing like an expert this time, so if there are mistakes, my apologies. I was lazy this time :P_**

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	13. Secrets

_**Secrets**_

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kind of boring_

_Need something that I can confess…_

Breathing.

In and out. In and out.

She breathed in and out slowly, letting the heat continue to circulate throughout her body. It was easy to fake. It was easy to fake suffering from the intense cold that surrounded her, knowing that the fire inside her was now stronger than the bitterness. She laid on the ground, shaking uncontrollably, but still completely in control of her body.

She would glance every now and then, looking up to see dark green eyes staring back at her with intensity. It took every ounce of her body to not stand straight up and lunge at the witch with the furious rage she had been keeping in for the longest time. Just hearing her snicker at Kimiko's suffering was enough torture for her. Even when Wuya wasn't presently staring at her, she could sometimes hear her voice through the metal doors, talking the loudest out of everyone.

It was only a few times when Ashley visited her, assuring her that the day was coming up slowly.

She didn't know what day it was. She didn't know the time. She didn't know how her friends were doing in this living hell.

All she could do was trust the woman, whom she had hated for the longest time, to protect her and her friends. That very idea was unsettling for Kimiko, but she knew she had to trust someone in order to get out of this. The thoughts were very disconcerting to even think, but she had to do it.

She suddenly wanted to cry, for she all of a sudden didn't think she would be coming back alive to Japan. Her bottom lip trembled slightly, thinking of the life she would leave behind. Even after the six-year gap, she knew her friends meant the most to her. All of them would definitely keep in touch, visiting the temple frequently and making sure that all of them were a family again…except without her. They would miss her, she knew that much, but the bond between all of them would be damaged. It didn't matter…as long as she knew her friends were safe and had defeated Chase, she did her job.

She closed her eyes tightly, as if her were in pain. She did feel a tear slip out uncontrollably, but she quickly wiped it off, feeling weak for crying. Still, she lay there nonetheless, forever waiting for the right moment until Chase finally cam to take her away.

The plan was set…

Everything was in order…

Now she waited…

She actually found her self asleep when she woke suddenly to hear the metal locks on the door release, as a person slid the door open with brute force. A bag was immediately thrown over her head, blinding her vision from the rest of the world. Her hands her suddenly tied together, restraining her completely. She felt Wuya's hands push her, making her walk blindly. She felt herself turn many directions, confusing her while Wuya continued to direct. Finally, she felt a strong breeze, smelling the outside air.

The bag was lifted off her head forcefully, causing her blurred vision to finally focus, as Wuya pushed her on her knees. She was definitely outside, right along the edge of Chase's lair. The black clouds still lingered heavily, making her even sicker than she already felt. There was a slight breeze blowing, easing down her sickness.

_**Tell me what you want to hear…**_

Jack and Ashley stood next to each other, prepared, and with both of their arms crossed with stern looks. Wuya sauntered over to them, standing tall while glaring at Kimiko. She tried breaking through her restraints, while mutually glaring at Wuya, when she realized her cuffs her were metal, creasing her delicate skin. She growled internally, feeling the fire within her heat up with intensity.

Her attention sparked, seeing Chase walk out with Omi, bagged and tied up just like her. Her glares were directed to Chase, fire reflecting in her bright blue eyes, ready to rip his head off. Next came Guan, pushing a wobbly Clay out and placing him next to Omi. And then Hannibal came, directing Raimundo next to Clay and pushing him on his knees. Each took off the bags swiftly, revealing their faces to the outside world, while walking towards Wuya.

Clay looked the worst, seeming dazed, confused…and drugged. He was completely weak and unaware of everything, as his head hung low and his hat fell off his head. Omi seemed fine; aside from being weak himself, he seemed the most aware of everything. His attention was completely focused on Chase. Kimiko gasped silently when she looked at Raimundo, for he was staring straight at her. Besides having a bruise on the side of his jaw, he seemed extremely relieved to know she was safe and unharmed. She gulped down her nervousness, turning away to lock eyes with Ashley.

The sudden realization finally dawned on her…all of them were weak…all of them were vulnerable….and all of them were definitely afraid.

"Let's begin," Chase finally said, his dark voice more sinister than usual. The wind was blowing perfectly, which made no sense to Kimiko. Chase placed all of them outside, a place where Raimundo was the strongest. Furthermore, they were on a mountain, a place where Clay was the strongest. Additionally, Chase's mountain was a volcano, boosting Kimiko's powers as well. Moreover, if it started raining, Omi would be at his best too. It all didn't make sense… "First off, I would like to propose a deal."

Wuya, Guan and Hannibal seemed to cringe visibly, glaring at them with as much intensity as they could; they knew that if any of them agreed to the deal, then they would be out of it. Kimiko glared back equally, already knowing what Chase was going to say, but kept quiet nonetheless.

"Join me right now, and all shall be good. Each of you will get a piece of my world…" Chase continued, looking into the eyes of each of them.

"Save it for someone that actually cares," Raimundo stated harshly, although sounding a bit weaker than he wanted. "We'll never join you."

"I thought as much," Chase nodded, taking a step forward. "Then I shall continue with my original plan."

"We already know the plan, Chase, and you can forget it. We aren't agreeing to any Xiaolin Showdown you have for us, and we certainly aren't going to give any of our powers to these losers," Kimiko said in an icy tone, as steam began to rise off her body. Chase's eyes went wide, despite his demeanor. His nostrils flared uncontrollably and his breathing went erratic. The other three guys stared at her in confusion momentarily, but quickly continued to glare at their foes, pretending they knew what was happening as well.

So far, Kimiko's plan was working perfectly. Chase was raging hysterically, while the other three villains stared at her in shock, suddenly very nervous. Kimiko continued to fiercely glower at Chase, getting hotter with every passing second. It was quiet for a moment, everyone's anger rising by the second. Ashley, on the other hand, tried her best from not smiling too much.

"You…you worthless, meaningless, insignificant bitch!" Chase yelled, as fangs came through his perfect teeth. "How dare you!" This was the moment Kimiko had been waiting for; any second, Chase would lunge at her, killing her instantly on the spot. The anticipation alone was killing her. She thought once that she would simply yell out to Raimundo, spilling her love for him, but that wouldn't be fair. It would be better if Ashley told him, after all this madness was over. Still, she refrained from looking at him, keeping her focus on Chase. Ashley's lip began to tremble slightly.

"You're going to pay for this!" Chase raged further, as Kimiko waited. However, Chase did something that she wasn't expecting. Instead of attacking her, he used his rage elsewhere. He lunged, kicking Raimundo, as his body flew into the mountain wall, cracking it slightly. Raimundo flinched, falling back to the ground roughly. Kimiko's eyes widened with fear, watching Raimundo slowly lift his head up at Chase. Chase didn't stop, as he swung his foot upward, hitting Raimundo in the face, flicking him backward on his back. He then slammed his heel down, directly on Raimundo's stomach, cracking the ground underneath him. His face tightened with pain, but he refused to scream.

"Stop it!" Kimiko screamed loudly, ignoring the smirks from the other villains. "Stop it now, Chase!"

Chase grabbed his brown hair and pulled it upward, as Chase nodded to the others. They nodded back, as Wuya, Guan and Hannibal grabbed Kimiko, Clay and Omi, pulling them tighter to keep them grounded.

"This is what you made me do…I didn't want to do this, but I have to cause you pain somehow," Chase seethed, breathing heavily while Raimundo continued to wince in agony.

"This isn't the way to do it. Give me the pain, cause me torture!" Kimiko yelled, hot tears falling from her eyes. Wuya pulled her down tighter, keeping Kimiko in her place. Ashley watched in horror, watching Kimiko's plan go down the toilet.

"I _am_ causing you torture, Kimiko…" Chase continued, slamming Raimundo's face into the ground. Kimiko flinched.

"You're just mad…just because I don't have feelings for you. Just because I hate you…I hate you! I hate you more than anything!" she screamed, her tears falling to the ground like Raimundo's body. Hannibal laughed loudly, enjoying every second of Raimundo's pain.

"Chase! Stop this! I will battle you instead!" Omi yelled. Chase ignored him, throwing Raimundo backward to the wall once more.

"Stop it! Just stop it, Chase! Take me instead!" Kimiko screamed in surrender. Chase grabbed hold of Raimundo once more, holding him up. Raimundo did his best to shake his head.

"Why? Why should I! What reason do you have that I should take _you_ instead of him?" Chase yelled further. Kimiko growled.

"You already know why!" she roared, the tears still pouring down.

"Say it! Say it now! Tell everybody why you are so weak! Say it!" Chase bellowed.

"Because I love him!" Kimiko screamed in defeat.

There was a slight pause of silence in the air, as he tears continued to fall. She was breathing hysterically, locking eyes with Raimundo. Despite being in pain, Raimundo seemed overjoyed and relieved, looking as if he could fly on a cloud. Kimiko's head sank, shaking her head in embarrassment and humiliation.

_**Something that were like those years…**_

Chase growled, a tail slithering out from behind. "That's all I need. Take this." He threw Raimundo to Hannibal, his anger growing. He lunged at Kimiko, grabbing her neck and slamming her into the ground with force. "You've officially taken his place…"

"No, Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled, attempting to break free from Hannibal. What the others didn't know was that Kimiko's plan was back on. Chase lifted her up, backhanding her across her precious face, spiraling her across the platform. "Kimiko!"

"Silence them!" Chase commanded, walking toward Kimiko's body. Jack obliged with a grin, taking out a shen gong wu.

"Saar of Silence," he stated, pointing the wu at the three guys. Instantly, their voices and every action were muted, to which Jack laughed at. Ashley's eyes were slowly turning glossy, not knowing if she could actually go through with this. She just hoped the next step happened quickly.

Kimiko struggled to get up, finding it harder to function with the restraints around her small wrists.

"Son of a bitch…" she spat, spitting out some blood from the inside of her cheek. She felt Chase's foot slam against her head, as her face carved into the stone underneath her.

"I don't know what's more pathetic…your lack of strength or your deep fear…" Chase said snidely. Kimiko turned her head to speak.

"Courage is not the lack of fear…it's acting in spite of it," she retorted proudly. Chase scoffed.

He lifted her hair with brute force, raising her up in the air while side kicking her into the wall. Another tear rolled down her cheek again, her vision becoming blurry. She briefly saw Raimundo yelling in a fury, although silent, raging with anger and still trying to break free. Chase kicked once more, pushing her further into the wall.

"What are _you_ doing?" Wuya asked, finally speaking up and coming forward.

"What does it look like? I'm ending her pathetic life…" Chase replied, grabbing her neck and pulling her out of the crevice she made with her own body. Wuya's eyes flashed green.

"We had a deal, Chase. Hannibal may not care whether you kill off his only source of power, but I do! That fire belongs to me!" Wuya seethed, taking a threatening step forward.

"It's better if her existence is no longer present…"

"Why! So you can live without thinking about her? No! She belongs to me! I have to kill her!" Wuya argued, her hands glowing green.

"You dare threaten me?" Chase narrowed his golden eyes, which were now slits. He slammed Kimiko onto the ground once more, putting his foot on her back. "She will die by my hand, and you will get nothing!" Wuya's hands glowed brighter.

"How dare you! After everything I've given you, this is how you repay me?"

"We'll deal with this after I kill her, witch," he said icily, pressing his foot tighter on her back.

Even though Raimundo was mute, he could still hear everything perfectly. His body shook and trembled with fear and anger, watching the woman he loved being smashed like a bug. The tears finally dried on his face, meaning he was ready to wipe that smirk off of Chase's lips.

What pained him more was what she said. She said she loved him. After all this time….after all the hiding, the fighting, the torture and the fear, in the end she loved him just as much as him. She was risking her life for him, and what was he doing? Being restrained by his archenemy, feeling helpless and worthless. But he knew he wasn't…he was the leader of the team. The woman he loved was dying in front of him…and his anger burned deeper.

The wind suddenly blew deeply and the clouds in the sky swirled in a circular formation. Thunder began to sound and boom loudly, sounding like drums in the distance. Lightning flashed in the sky, threatening to stab Chase's mountain. Raimundo closed his eyes, finally connecting with his other power. The wind blew forcefully on them.

"What is happening?" Guan asked, looking around with worry. Chase looked up, noting his clouds were being disturbed; only he could control his abnormal clouds. What was happening? He shook his head, taking out a blade from his pocket and lifting it over Kimiko's neck.

Raimundo's eyes shot open, both of them glowing a pure white. Lightning struck the ground in the middle, causing everyone to jump back. Chase also jumped back, his natural instincts telling him to do so, while dropping Kimiko's neck. Ashley acted fast, spinning in a perfect circle and throwing a round house directly in Jack's face, snatching the wu from him.

"Saar of Silence!" she yelled, pointing the wu towards the guys, removing the muteness.

Raimundo levitated off the ground, breaking to bonds that tied him and flying toward Chase. He tackled him, flying off the mountain and toward the ground. Omi acted next, breaking his own chains and back kicking Hannibal off of him. Hannibal flew off the edge as well, screaming as he descended.

"What the hell!" Jack bellowed, rubbing his jaw and looking furiously at Ashley. She glared, kicking him again in the face, sending him backward.

"Get going!" she yelled to Omi, running over to Kimiko and helping her up.

"Chase Young is mine! Clay, are you able to fight?" Omi asked, fully pumped.

"It's slowly coming back to me, buddy," Clay answered, breaking his chains easily. He picked up his hat and put it on, sneering back at Guan.

"I challenge you to a showdown!" Guan yelled.

"Not gonna happen," Clay stated, tackling Guan off the ledge. Omi followed closely, diving down with Guan and Clay.

"You little backstabber…I should've known you'd turn on us!" Wuya sneered at Ashley, as Jack got up with the same anger.

"Not my fault I'm on the winning side," Ashley retorted, as Dyris came out from the shadows and helped Ashley hold up Kimiko. Wuya narrowed her eyes with a tight scowl.

"I will rip your throat out for deceiving us…"

"You're the one who was ripped off by Chase," Dyris added. "You should be embarrassed how you let yourself get betrayed by him."

"Give Kimiko to me now!" she raged, her eyes glowing green.

"Hell no," Ashley retorted icily. Jack watched in shock, utterly speechless toward Ashley's new behavior.

"_Give her to me_!" Wuya screamed, her hands glowing green now. Ashley stood in front of Kimiko in defense.

"Stop," Kimiko said softly, as she slowly lifted her head. Thunder and lightning struck again, ripping the sky in two. "She's mine."

"Kim…" Ashley warned, looking at her state. "You're weak."

"On the contrary…I feel energized," Kimiko responded, never taking her eyes off Wuya. Ashley and Dyris let go of her, letting Kimiko stand on her own. Kimiko lunged, a lot faster than expected, moving like a speeding bullet. She spun once, lifting her leg into an outside crescent and kicking Wuya perfectly. She didn't even see her coming, as Wuya's body went flying in the air, hitting the ground below with a sonic force. The ash on the ground flew up like a cloud, as everyone else stopped fighting for a second. They looked to see Kimiko standing on top of the ledge, staring at Wuya's body in the ground. She narrowed her eyes before flipping down to the ground herself and walking over to her.

_**I'm so sick of all the insincere…**_

"What do we do?" Dyris asked.

"Nothing," Jack responded harshly, glaring at Ashley with hatred. Ashley glared back, never thinking Jack would be so hurt by her betrayal. "Both of you aren't making it out of here alive…"

"I beg to differ, Jack," Ashley replied, taking herself into a fighting stance.

"What are you doing?" Dyris's eyes went wide.

"Dealing with the problem."

"But you really shouldn't…" Dyris warned, knowing her condition.

"It won't take long," Ashley narrowed her eyes. "Why don't we take this on the battlefield? There's more room…"

He scrunched his brows, back flipping off the ledge. Ashley followed, leaving Dyris to watch with worry from the ledge…

* * *

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled in the dark clouds, as Raimundo and Omi stood next to each other, facing Hannibal and Chase. They were deciding what to do at this point…

"Like my _other_ power?" Raimundo asked, as the thunder in the sky echoed above. Hannibal managed to gulp nervously. "Weren't counting on that to happen, were you?" Both remained silent, never speaking a word.

"Our powers are peaking, Chase. Surrender now," Omi warned.

"Amazing that you got the power over the weather, Raimundo. The leader would get the most powerful," Chase said, keeping the talk flowing.

"You don't even know what the others have…I wouldn't be so flattering. You don't have to tell us how scared you really are. I can already see it in Hannibal's eyes," Raimundo replied. He then turned to Omi. "You have Chase…it's always supposed to be that way."

"My power of water is stronger than his. It will be no match against mine," Omi said. "Besides…I can also feel my other ability is ready to reveal itself." Chase's eye twitched slightly, his tail swaying back and forth. Omi took a fighting stance. "It is time." Omi sped forward, connecting fists with Chase. Both gritted in pain at the force, but continued to battle.

Omi was running wild, pumped with energy as he continued to punch quickly. Unfortunately, Chase was blocking each of the blocks with the exact amount of swiftness. Chase attempted to kick his knee downward, only Omi leapt into the air, spinning in a spiral and throwing one of his own kicks. Chase moved to the side, barely missing the kick. He punched again rapidly, as Chase swatted it down, only Omi bounced with a back knuckle, striking Chase in the temple.

"This is for Kimiko," Omi muttered, raising his hands with his forehead glowing. "And all the havoc and devastation you have caused over the past years!"

He slowly collected the rain and swirled it around his arms, as Chase watched hesitantly. Narrowing his snake eyes, Chase followed him, feeling the power of water through him. Omi glared that he was copying him, but in all honesty Chase was no match compared to Omi's power. Thinking quickly, Omi shot out some water towards him. Chase panicked, also shooting out some water. Although Chase wasn't as strong as Omi, as Omi's power shot through Chase's, hitting him in the chest and sending him backward.

Chase ignored the pain in his chest, baring his fangs and attacking Omi with full force. He growled aloud, moving away from Omi's punch and grabbing his wrist. He thrust his knee upward into Omi's elbow, snapping it. Omi screamed in pain, crouching forward in pain. Chase finished by kicking him straight in the nose, flinging him back.

"It's going to be hard to control the water without your hands," Chase said darkly, walking forward.

_**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away…**_

Raimundo's outline was glowing a pure white, as his body levitated a few inches off the ground. Hannibal watched in shock and fear, though he would never admit such a thing. It was then he realized Raimundo was truly a powerful man, a man that should never be dealt with. He was beginning to realize he was probably more powerful than Chase Young himself…they _all_ were. And as Hannibal simply sat on the ground while his enemy levitated with as much power and intensity as a god, he truly thought he was a bean compared to him.

But Hannibal was better than that; he knew he was. He knew how to get under Raimundo's skin and make him cringe like a worm. Everyone had a weakness and he knew Raimundo's. He just didn't know if Raimundo was in the mood to listen…

"You think you're so high and mighty? You're nothing, Raimundo! You always have and always will be!" Hannibal yelled furiously.

"Hannibal…the problem with you is not knowing when to give up. You're evil and your crimes over the years have ruined the lives of so many innocent people. You tell me I'm not worth anything, when all you've done in your past is hurt others and plot to literally kill the world with your ideas. It's not going to work this time," Raimundo said rationally, shaking his head. He lowered himself on the ground. "You're out of your league, Bean. No shen gong wu can save you now."

"Cocky, aren't we? Just because you…you…" Hannibal tried to come up with something witty and smart, but failed completely.

"Just because I have the sky on my side? Yeah, I feel so inadequate compared to you."

Hannibal glared snidely, pulling out a shen gong wu. Raimundo's eyes widened slightly, as Hannibal pulled out the Blade of the Nebula, flashing it towards Raimundo. He then took out the Crest of the Condor and placed it on his slithery arm. Hannibal could already feel the power flowing within.

"Now we're somewhat even," Hannibal narrowed his eyes.

Raimundo shook his head, "Not even close."

Hannibal slashed the air in front of him, sending a wave of forceful air towards Raimundo. He simply sighed, thrust his hand outward to stop the attack. Hannibal gasped in surprise, staring at the blade helplessly.

"You're not understanding what I'm saying. Surrender now, Bean," Raimundo commanded with authority.

Hannibal looked at Raimundo feebly, finally seeing that Raimundo, was in fact, better than him.

_**This time…**_

Clay moved quickly, dodging every attack as quickly as he could. Guan managed to construct a new spear, one that was far more deadly than the last. He moistened his lips, barely missing a strike from Guan. Clay may have beaten him in strength, but there was no way he was as fast. Guan jabbed again, this time skinning a piece of Clay's lower leg. He grunted, landing on one knee.

"You know…I hear you have a family back in your old town. What is going to happen to them once you are gone?" Guan taunted, stabbing Clay in the arm with the spear. Clay gasped harshly, gritting his teeth in pain. "It truly is amazing how low you've become…"

"No Guan…it amazing how low _you've_ become. You were a great man once, a man that I looked up to."

"That man no longer exists. I don't know what fantasy world you've been living in, but this is the real world now. _This_ is what needs to be done in order to survive. The only way for true happiness to endure is if we conquer everything there is and put a stop to all that is kind and good. Love is weak," Guan explained, jabbing Clay once more in the leg. "You're an embarrassment." Clay's blood began to flow out of his wounds.

"You're the man who has committed crimes and intend to break the weak. You talk about embarrassment…when that's all you really are," Clay grunted, narrowing his blue eyes. Guan's eye twitched in fury, his fists balling up intensely.

"When I'm done with you, you'll be wishing for death," Guan seethed. "Who knows…maybe when I'm finished with you, I'll go back to that family of yours and take it as my own."

The bull in Clay burst open, as he yelled in rage. He ignored the pain coming from his fresh wounds and sprang forward. He grabbed Guan's shoulders and threw him forward into the ground. Guan landed with a thud, taking a punch from Clay's solid rock hand.

"Earth," Clay mumbled, as stone erupted from the ground and hit Guan from the back, sending him in the air. The rock stopped springing, as Guan's body had no choice but to fall freely. Clay's body was glowing a soft yellow, as he motioned his hands. Another platform came from the side, slamming Guan to the ground. "Let's see what happens when you talk about my family that way."

Guan rushed forward weakly, yelling in rage as he did so. He tried to trip Clay with his spear, but his strength couldn't compare. Clay's legs didn't even move, as his fist slammed into Guan's face. Guan took the hit pretty well, taking a step forward and punching Clay in the lower back, where his kidney was located. Clay flinched, swinging his leg to hit Guan. Guan was quick, moving backward and stabbing Clay in the back of his leg. Clay buckled, crouching forward. Guan then thrust his leg forward with as much strength as he could, as Clay went backward a good distance.

Guan ran forward, screaming with hostility, ready to stab Clay in his heart. Clay didn't have time to react, as Guan was ready to plunge the spear directly into Clay. Clay's eyes widened, as the glinting spear was right above him. The spear's head was inches from his body, as Guan gasped in surprise. A vine had sprouted from the ground and wrapped itself around Guan's wrist. Guan struggled, but couldn't get the vine to release him. Clay smiled with happiness, taking the tip of the spear and breaking it off.

"W-what is this?" Guan asked, his eyes filled with fear.

"My power," Clay answered, standing up and staring into Guan's astonished face. Clay could feel nature running through his veins. Nature was the opposite of the rough terrain of earth, but it in fact was earth nonetheless. Clay's body was outlined in a glowing yellow. Grass began to grow underneath his feet where he stood, as another vine sprouted outward towards Guan's other hand. Clay smiled, "Now I understand…"

_**Don't need another perfect line…**_

Kimiko watched Wuya slowly start to get up. She looked up into the sky, at Raimundo's power, and smiled to herself. She knew he would be great someday, but never did she imagine this. She watched Clay grow a large tree out of nowhere, as it sprouted from the ground as tall as he could make it. She saw the great power of both of them, while Omi continued to struggle with Chase, still trying to figure it out.

"You were supposed to be the weak one," Wuya groaned, standing on her two feet slowly.

"My body may be weak, but my heart isn't," Kimiko retorted. "There's a difference, something you probably wouldn't know anything about."

"Don't give me that uplifting shit. It is you who will be damned once I'm done with you."

"There's only one problem, Wuya…" Kimiko began, shutting the witch up for a moment. "I'm going to win because I'm on the right side."

"Egotistical brat!" Wuya spat, her eyes burning a bright green. Kimiko breathed in and out slowly, steam rising off her own body. Flames erupted from her hands. Both darted out in a dash, running towards each other. Wuya swung her leg out to kick, only Kimiko ducked, going under her leg and bouncing right back up. Kimiko reverse punched her lower spine, making Wuya writhe in pain. After, Kimiko side-kicked Wuya's knee, buckling her forward. Kimiko then performed an outside crescent kick, making direct contact with Wuya's neck. Her face went forward and into the ashes.

Kimiko breathed heavily, wondering if Wuya would get up. Wuya's arm went forward, snatching Kimiko's leg and digging her nails deep into it. Kimiko yelped in surprise, finding it more disgusting than anything. Wuya pulled forward, causing Kimiko to land of the ground. Green beams came from her hands, blasting Kimiko in the chest. She flinched in pain, flying backward.

"I'll be honest…never did I think you would be this good," Wuya breathed, standing back up. "Never did I think I would have to try this hard just to kill you."

"It's in the job description, I guess," Kimiko mumbled, getting back up.

"Amusing…but in all honesty, compared to your other friends, I have to say you do come up just a bit short," Wuya mocked, as Kimiko gave her a confused look. "I mean, there's Omi…the greatest. There's Raimundo, the most powerful, and then there's Clay, the strongest. What are you? Just some rich girl with no family who got lucky…it makes me wonder if you're even worth it."

Kimiko glared daggers, fire crawling on her back and arms. Her hands grew fire, as her whole body glowed a crimson red. Wuya watched, slightly worried, but kept the same face. Kimiko shook her head.

"No…I may not be the best. No, I may not be the most powerful. And no, I may not be the strongest…" Kimiko began once more. "I may not be any of those things…but I am the bravest. I'm brave and courageous, something you certainly wouldn't understand because you've been hiding your entire life!" Wuya kept her mouth shut, never speaking a word. "And that's why…I'm putting you back in this!" Kimiko pulled out Wuya's puzzle box, the same one Grand Master Dashi had entrapped her in many years ago.

"Where did you get that!" Wuya screamed in raging fury. She didn't need an answer, for she looked back at Ashley, who was fighting Jack.

"You really shouldn't leave things lying openly in your room," Kimiko insulted, putting it back in her gi.

"You will die before you even touch me!" she bellowed once more, rushing forward with her abnormal speed and smacking Kimiko across the battlefield. "You obviously don't know my power!"

Wuya rushed forward again, never hesitating to pick up her body and throwing it across the field once more. Kimiko grunted when she hit the ground, forgetting how fast Wuya could move. Before she could even get up, another bright green blast made its way towards her, stunning her in the back.

"And after I take your power and kill, I will kill everyone else. These idiotic and worthless sacks of meat probably can't accomplish it, but I will see to it Omi, Clay _and_ Raimundo suffer and _die _under my hand!" her eyes were glowing with ferocity.

_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line…**_

Kimiko's eyes shot open with wrath, her eyes glowing a crimson red, just like her body. Her body literally exploded like a bomb, as fire spewed out of her like a blowtorch. Wuya shouted in pain, feeling the burn on her arm. Her arm was red and tender, most of the skin cells dead.

"That is the last time you ever threaten my _family_!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Wuya's mouth dropped and her eyes widened in shock. Not only was Kimiko spewing out fire from different directions of her skin…she could also see electric shocks flow through her hair. A ring of fire surrounded Kimiko's body, as suddenly the fire spread throughout the entire battlefield, creating different designs and patterns in the ash. "Ever since I met you, I have always feared you. But now I don't anymore, and do you know why? I shouldn't fear evil just because it makes me scared or it causes me to not sleep at night. No, I shouldn't fear you because you will never, ever be the light to shine the right way! You're just darkness…and I should never fear darkness when there is light!"

Her voice echoed through the air, as she thrust out her hands. Pure electricity poured out of her skin, as it circled around her. The blue energy came out from her fingertips, as she felt it flow throughout her entire body. Her hair whipped around frantically, as the voltage ran through it like a comb. The ring of fire suddenly transformed into electricity, as did the rest of the fire in the battlefield.

She finally understood why she couldn't find her other ability; she had to let go of her fear. Her first fear was professing her love to Raimundo, while her second was finally taking on Wuya. It all made sense in the end; fire was energy. Her second ability was energy, as the electricity introduced itself to her. She had always been good with technology and other forms of computers and toys. Energy had been with her all her life.

Clay looked up is surprise, noticing the ground was glowing blue with electricity. Ashley and Jack stopped momentarily, intrigued with the electric voltage springing up from the ground in many patterns. Raimundo and Hannibal also stopped, completely intrigued.

"What the hell?" Hannibal mumbled, never seeing such a thing. Raimundo looked up, seeing Kimiko as bright as a star, lighting up the ground with her many designs. He smiled with infatuation and lovingly, knowing she found her power.

Kimiko took another look at Wuya before shooting a powerful electric current into the sky. She then turned to Wuya, her eyes still glowing a brilliant red, "Let's finish this…"

_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**Ladies and gentlemen, the second to last chapter of the story. As you can see, lots of action and secrets being figured out. That's all for now, till the next, and final, chapter of Speechless. My apologies if some facts are false, but I had to use some important props that I couldn't remember what happened to them in the series. Tell me your thoughts…**_

_**R&R**_

_**SilverShadow65**_


	14. Coming Home

_**Coming Home**_

In all honesty, looking back on it all, never did she think she'd be stuck in this position ever again. When she left the temple, she put those days behind her, far behind her, for if she relived them, her depression would increase. And then, in just a split second, her Xiaolin world was once again back in her life. Once a Xiaolin warrior, always a Xiaolin warrior. Once a Xiaolin dragon, always a Xiaolin dragon. She knew now it was in her blood and who she was, a hero for a world to never know of. A knight that never got any gratitude or praise, only because the world wasn't ready for such things.

And as she stood in front on Wuya, who was still speechless and full of fear, glowing like a star in the pitch black sky, she knew that today she would finally put a stop to all the evil once and for all.

She glanced at Clay, still fighting his enemy, so full of peace and serenity because that's what nature gave him. Then her eyes went toward Omi, so full of passion and vigor, keeping up with Chase, no matter how difficult. Lastly, she stared at Raimundo, who was still taunting Hannibal with his powerful sky. She melted when she looked at him, for she loved such a powerful and strong man. Now that he knew her secret, there was not more running; she had to face the music.

Her gaze shifted back to Wuya, still angry and livid at the witch. Wuya had taken a few steps back, trying to be brave, only it wasn't working. Wuya gulped down her saliva, feeling a heavy lump deep in her throat. At first, she really thought she could beat Kimiko…but now, the story was completely different. Still, gaining what little courage she had, she took a fighting stance, facing Kimiko with as much power as she could show. Envious feelings rolled over her, witnessing Kimiko's strength and power. It was so compelling and impressive, that Wuya watched in hunger as the waves of volts flowed down Kimiko's body.

"I'm done, Wuya. No, actually I'm _beyond_ done," Kimiko said, her voice echoing slightly from the energy. Wuya felt so small compared to her, even though Wuya was practically six inches taller than her. Kimiko prepared herself, taking into a fighting stance and glowing even brighter…

* * *

Raimundo was levitated off the ground, hovering over Hannibal. Hannibal, at this point, didn't know what to do. All he could do was keep his mouth shut from saying more stupid things, and standing still like a petrified being. Raimundo's body was outlined in a soft glowing white, showing off more of his might.

"Since I don't consider you a threat anymore, it's time to deal with things once and for all," Raimundo said, as thunder rolled heavily.

"What does that mean?" Hannibal asked, his voice weaker than usual. Raimundo didn't answer. Instead, he looked up to Chase's mountain, the lair full of hatred and everything Raimundo worked so hard to keep away from after so many years.

"_That_ needs to go," he mumbled to himself, as his eyes glowed brighter. He motioned his hands, moving them in a circular motion. Hannibal watched in awe, as the wind spiraled out of nowhere. Soon, to his astonishment, a large tornado was being formed. The ash of the ground spiraled up into the vortex, as the tornado took everything with it. Raimundo pushed it towards Chase's mountain, ready to destroy one of the monuments Chase took pride in. Hannibal's mouth dropped suddenly, now sure that he was ready to run away and go into hiding for many years.

The colossal current swirled around and around, slowly making its giant mass toward the mountain. Chase noticed instantly, his golden slits widening in shock. He shook his head, distracted as Omi took another shot, hitting him straight in the side and sending him into another piece of mountain. Clay grinned, fully impressed. Although he could help with Raimundo's clever idea, Guan was not giving up. Like child, he was trying his best to squirm out of the vines Clay had managed to sprout out of the ground, even though vegetation hadn't grown on the barren valley in years.

Ashley watched in amazement as the tornado neared the mountain. Then, she gasped, remembering something extremely vital and important. She suddenly ran swiftly, feeling the wind pick up, as she got closer.

"Where are you going?" Jack yelled, suddenly running after her. The fake nails on her gloves grew longer, as she jumped on the mountain's wall and began climbing back up, wanting to get to the front. Jack growled, pushing up his sleeve and pressing a button on his watch. Many robots came from the back of the mountain, as he jumped on one of them and flew up. He was surprised how fast Ashley was, for she was already at the top. He paused suddenly, looking back down. He glared with hatred at the warriors, turning back to his robots. "Destroy them. Kill them all. I want to finish this…I _will_ rule this world." His droids listened, as all of them flew back down to attack the dragons. Jack flew up, landing on the ridge.

The wind was blowing furiously, as he looked up to see the mouth of the vortex above. The robot kept him mounted for the time being, matching the tornados strength until it couldn't hold anymore. Before Jack could fully run in, the jungle cats burst out, as Ashley helped them out. Dyris was close behind her, holding onto a panther for her life, while having little Ratha under her other arm.

"Jack, get your robots to take them down," she commanded, grasping onto the ground with her nails.

"Hell no. You're not getting away with this!"

"What's your problem? Help me! We need to save them!" she yelled louder, her short hair blowing above her head.

"Screw them and screw you, Ashley! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Are you mad because I betrayed you? I thought you didn't care! You never care! You hate me!"

"Don't make this about you!"

"Oh I'm sorry, it's about you! It's always been about _you_! I'm sorry, for once in my life I'm taking charge and not listening to anyone but myself! It's my life now, not Chase's, not Wuya's, and certainly not yours! I'm done with everything! You can't control me anymore!"

"Shut up! Just shut up! You have no idea what you're saying!" Jack screamed louder, looking as if he was ready to cry. Ashley was astonished…was she really breaking through?

"Do you know what I really want?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and throwing him a cold gaze. "I want the old Jack back…I want the boy I knew when I was younger. I want that man back…not this."

Jack screamed and ran forward, causing his robot to fly up the current. He was livid with rage at her words. It was hard for him to run, but he managed to tackle her to the ground, slapping her across the face. A tiger seized the moment, jumping at Jack while thrusting him off her. Jack kicked the tiger off, ready to strike Ashley once more. He lost balance, looking up in surprised to see the mountain slowly deteriorating. Chunks and pieces flew off and spiraled upward.

"Dyris, you need to go!" Ashley yelled.

Dyris shook her head, "How? I can't move!"

At this point, Ashley was panicking. She didn't have amazing abilities that controlled elements or the sky. She couldn't do anything at all. She looked at the helpless cats and Dyris, holding on for their lives on the flimsy ridge that was ready to break. Then she looked at Jack, so full of anger, who was also holding on to a rock. Suddenly, the piece of the ridge broke off from the rest, as Jack screamed and flew. Because Ashley had cat-like reflexes, she quickly jumped into the air as high as she could and grabbed Jack, pulling him back down to the solid piece of ridge all while clawing her nails back into the ground. Jack stared at her, completely dumbfounded as to why she would save him. They stared into each other's eyes, suddenly forgetting the world around them.

"You saved me…" he finally said, never letting go of her. Tears formed behind her eyes, feeling her emotions taking place. Her lips trembled.

"I can't let the man I love die," she spoke softly, looking down. She didn't know if her heard her or not, because he didn't say or do anything. She heard him gulp once, as she closed her eyes in embarrassment. She suddenly felt his gentle fingers lift her chin, making her look him in the eyes. There they were; his perfect ruby eyes were sincere and exactly the same six years ago. This was the Jack she knew…

He didn't say anything, instead pressing a button on his watch and commanding his robots to come back to him. Each picked up a jungle cat and swiftly taking them safely to the ground. Then another one aided Dyris and Ratha, as she grabbed a hold of it and flew down. Another one came up, as Jack grabbed Ashley's waist, held her close, and flew down. Just as they did so, the entire ridge was gone and broke away completely. They landed on the ground, back on the battlefield, still holding each other close. Ashley didn't know what came over him so suddenly, but she liked it.

"The shen gong wu are still in there," he stated, looking at the mountain.

"Are…you going to get them?" she asked hesitantly, not knowing what to say.

"No…they'll be safe. They can never be destroyed," he replied, looking back at her. "You brought me back…I've been wanting to come back. I just didn't know how." The tears finally fell down her face, as she nodded.

"I'm pregnant…" she cried.

"I know," he replied, as she stared at him with wide eyes. "I'm not completely oblivious." With that, she hugged him, despite all that was going on around her.

Clay watched from a distance, smiling slowly to himself. Never did he expect this to happen. Loving the fact Kimiko had a secret plan going on with her mortal enemy, he was suddenly joyous and happy, knowing that finally this would be over. He turned back to Guan, sending another vine to wrap him up. The vine slithered like a snake, winding around Guan's body. Guan openly struggled, writhing in pain as the vine continued to squeeze.

"You won't kill me…you can't," Guan stammered, cringing.

"No I can't," Clay admitted, patting down his wounds that were still bleeding out. He ripped off pieces of his clothes, putting pressure on one of them. "But that doesn't mean I can't defeat you."

The same vine suddenly shot up towards Guan's neck, pulling him back. He instantly couldn't breathe and he felt the blood rush to his head. In a matter of seconds, he lost consciousness, his body going limp and his head falling forward. The vines snapped from the ground, letting Guan fall. Still wrapped, Clay stared at him, nodding his head.

"After all this time…it took nature to finally beat you. I'm sorry it had to come to this, I really am, but you left me no choice. You won't hurt anyone ever again…" Clay walked away from Guan's body, jogging over to Raimundo. He smirked, watching Raimundo go all out on the mountain. He noticed Hannibal was just standing and watching. He finally called out to him, "My guy is down!"

Raimundo turned and landed on the ground, his eyes turning back to their normal green. "So is mine." Clay was confused, as he turned to Hannibal. Clay was about to question him, when he instantly said, "He tried to run, so I had to hold him. He can't move." Clay scrutinized it more, now seeing the current of wind holding Hannibal in his place. Hannibal glared at Clay, who was chuckling.

"Trying to take down the mountain?"

"Trying? I'm making real progress here…"

"Rai, tornado or not, a little gust of wind isn't going to take down an entire lair," Clay crossed his arms, shaking his head. Raimundo pursed his lips, also crossing his arms.

"So what do you suggest? Some lightning?"

"No…I'm suggesting that I help," Clay offered, walking right up next to Raimundo. "Together."

Raimundo grinned, nodding his head as both stood next to each other and faced the mountain. Raimundo continued to do what he was doing, as the tornado swirled and lifted up chunks of the mountain. Clay concentrated, as his body outline glowed a soft yellow. As much as Raimundo hated it, he grabbed Clay's hand, boosting the power instantly. White and yellow glowed as one, as both of their auras glowed even brighter. The ground underneath them suddenly shook, as the tremors traveled toward the base of the mountain. Cracks suddenly traveled up the mountain walls, splitting the mountain. As they combined powers, the tornado and earthquake became greater as well.

Chase watched in horror and awe, witnessing the only thing that he actually cared about waste away into nothing. His team was losing…he was losing…he was slowly losing everything. His bottom lip quivered in anger, as he stabbed his own teeth into it. His lips suddenly bled from the force, letting it dribble down his chin. Omi continued to watch, never seeing Chase so affected by anything.

"You destroyed my home…it is time yours shared the same fate," Omi stated boldly. Chase balled his fists, turning back to Omi with furious rage.

"You think you're so mighty now, don't you? Now that half of my accomplices are finished and my home is being destroyed right before my very eyes, now you have the strength to talk to me this way," Chase uttered in a low, but deadly tone.

"No…I will talk to you this way because you don't scare me. I will talk to you this way because you _deserve_ it. You have caused so much destruction and devastation to this world that you don't even care of its other inhabitants! All you care about is yourself!" Omi yelled, pointing a guilty finger. "A wise man once told me…that light would conquer the darkness because darkness was weaker than the light. I doubted him at first, because you were surmounting and we were losing. But that was just the beginning, and now I truly see…we will win because we are on the light side! You will lose because that is who you are…pure darkness!"

Chase screamed, suddenly collecting a large amount of water as fast as he could. Omi was too busy talking to notice that Chase was accumulating it, as Chase shot the water like a bullet towards him. However, Omi was prepared. A small, but great, voice was advising him, teaching and telling him new things. Omi braced himself, holding out his hands as the piercing water collided with him. He was pushed back, trying to hold it out. Chase's grin suddenly disappeared, as Omi's body glowed a faint blue. Omi shot his eyes open, a deep and powerful blue color shining in them instead of his normal black orbs. His fingers stiffened, as the water instantly turned into ice. Chase stopped immediately, his mouth hanging open.

What had turned into a geyser of water was now pure ice, sparkling in the rain and completely solid. Omi stared at the ice, sighing in relief and gratitude, touching it gently with his fingers. Then, he took some of the rainfall and placed it on his broken bone. His arm glowed a brilliant blue, as his broken arm healed in a matter of seconds. The water then surrounded his other cuts and wounds, as each healed in a matter of seconds. Chase's nostrils flared and his eyes widened.

"Do you have the Orb of Tornami on you?" Chase asked in a shocking tone.

"No," Omi answered, touching the ice as if it was his own pet. "The Orb cannot heal, Chase."

The ice melted instantly, flowing in a circle around Omi's body. He formed two rings around himself, rotating around him like a planet. In a hasty manner, Chase tried to fire another attack at Omi, sending another wave in his direction. Before the water could touch him, it froze at once. Chase, in a panic, did it again…only to be foiled once more. Chase was breathing heavily, watching in shock as the frozen ice turned to liquid right before his eyes. Omi collected more water, as it circled around his body.

"It would seem that I now have the upper hand," Omi muttered, his hands shining like ice of a glacier. His body sparkled like diamonds, the water from the rain freezing and sticking to his yellow skin.

"This wasn't supposed to happen…" Chase whispered to himself, feeling his mountain continue being shredded into nothing. "You weren't supposed to get you other power…"

"Wanting to defeat you was more important…I finally put my selfish needs aside and began thinking of others," Omi replied proudly

"I'm not going to surrender to _you_!" Chase yelled. He ran forward, his hands in the air, ready to strike. "I will never lose to you!" Omi made some hand gestures, as he shot out spikes of ice towards him. Chase had to slow himself down, surprised at the sudden attack. He dodged all but a couple, as one icicle went straight through his upper collarbone and another through his leg. He yelled in pain, crouching to the ground. When Chase looked up, he finally saw his mountain crashing to the ground, as the earth shook with fury. The bits and pieces flew up into the tornado, knowing they would be flailing somewhere else in the mountainous range.

Omi flipped in front of him, kicking Chase directly in the face. He flew back a couple of meters, as Omi took out a whip of water and lashed Chase with it. Blood began pouring from Chase's wounds. Omi flipped around him again, his forehead glowing with his signature dots, only this time they were glowing blue. He picked his leg up and dropped an axe kick right on Chase's back, pushing him lower into the ground. The floor beneath him cracked, as Omi took his knee and thrust it into his ribcage, cracking a few bones. Chase cringed in pain, realizing Omi was moving too fast for him.

Chase spat out his own blood, "You can't kill me, Omi…I'm immortal…even if I do need some sort of source to survive…I still can't die."

"Yes, I realize that…I'm not going to kill you," Omi stated, as the water continued to swirl around his body with power. Chase stared at him, confused and bewildered until Omi finally said, "I'm going to contain you…"

Chase shook his head furiously, yelling in rage and limping forward, "I'll kill you instead!" He ran forward, ready to snap Omi's neck.

Omi flung his hands into the air, drenching Chase in the water. Instantly, the water froze, turning itself into solid ice. Omi calmly put his arms down, staring into Chase's monstrous face. Chase was beginning to transform into his beast side, his skin turning into scales and his bloody crimson teeth protruding out even further. His long black nails ripped through his gloves, knowing they were ready to slice his head off. The ice that froze Chase was stained red from his bloody wounds, as his golden slits were bloodshot and angry. Omi dropped to his knees, ignoring the wind and earthquakes all around him, while staring into the empty eyes of his enemy. He waited a few seconds, confirming that the ice would hold him.

He sighed deeply knowing Chase Young was detained…for the time being. For the time being…it was over...

* * *

Wuya flipped through the air, dodging many electric attacks that were coming from Kimiko. She landed on the ground roughly, having to roll frantically away from another blast. Kimiko moved fast, like a spark of lightning traveling in the night sky. Kimiko flipped up, attempting to smash Wuya with her feet. Wuya dodged again, barely missing Kimiko's soles. Electricity crashed into the ground, exploding like a bomb. Wuya flipped her hair over, getting it out of her face.

"Now I truly see why I loved technology so much," Kimiko mused, looking at her fingertips. "I was always connected to it."

"Glad your happily ever after finally happened," Wuya breathed heavily, wobbling to stand up.

"Trust me, it's not even close," she replied indifferently. After a quick hand motion, Kimiko shot another beam out of her hands, as Wuya jumped to the side frantically. "And yes, I'm missing on purpose."

"Why? Why do you keep toying with me?" she shrieked.

"Because that's all you've _ever_ done to me."

"I didn't know revenge was your style," Wuya countered.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine isn't the same, in my opinion," Kimiko defended, shooting another electric current, barely touching her. "I think if I did actually shock you, I'd kill you."

"Oh so your intention isn't to kill me then? I'm honored," Wuya mocked, her body trembling.

"Trust me when I say the world would be better without…but I don't think I could do it," Kimiko stated honestly. After a pause, Wuya laughed lightly.

"Even with all your power you're still weak! After all this time, you're still pathetic and worthless!" Wuya shouted. Kimiko simply smiled, letting Wuya speak. "I…I should be able do defeat you…I'm better than you. I always have!"

Wuya's hands glowed green, as well as her eyes and hair. Kimiko had pissed off Wuya, and she barely said anything incriminating to her. Pretty soon, Wuya's whole body glowed the radiant and eerie green color, ready to fire her power. Kimiko prepared herself, charging up with as much electricity as she could. Wuya shouted, shooting out her power towards Kimiko. Kimiko did the same, her hands thrusting forward as she shot out her energy.

Both energies collided against each other, creating a sonic boom throughout the air. The bright light shined in the darkness, as it shot up into the sky like a shaft of light. Both women pushed, each filled with power and vigor. Kimiko was surprised at how well Wuya was keeping up with her, sans Wuya's emotions were fluctuating rapidly. Kimiko pushed with all her might, her eyes glowing a blood red.

The rain had stopped and the storm had quieted down, meaning Raimundo and Clay were watching intently. Just what she needed…an audience. It was bad enough that she had to use all her strength to defeat one witch, but with people watching her? It wasn't the best thing to be thinking while battling her. However, she continued to impel her energy on Wuya, thinking that maybe, just maybe, she could win this. She had to…for the world and for its people.

She could hear her own static in the air, causing friction everywhere. She could feel sudden fires being set off in various areas, as well as a ring of fire around the witch and herself. Blood began dripping from her nose, as she tasted it on her tongue. She felt her feet sliding on the wet ground, suddenly doubting herself. When she thought Wuya was going to win, she felt a flash of lightning strike in the sky. Her mouth hung open slightly and her tears began to fall from her eyes.

_Raimundo…_

Raimundo's lightning was aiding and helping her. Even though she couldn't see or hear him, his lightning was his own way of showing her that he believed in her. Lightning was energy, and ultimately it gave her more power. She grinned widely, even though she knew it could give her more power, she disregarded it; knowing that Raimundo believed in her was enough power. So instead of taking the skies energy, she forced harder, taking a step forward. Her eyes glowed even brighter, as she took a few more steps. Wuya slid, as she frantically looked at Kimiko.

Wuya's mouth dropped. Instead of seeing just a plain beam on energy coming out of Kimiko's fingertips, she saw a large and noble fox made out of pure electric energy standing in front of Kimiko proudly, protecting her every step of the way. Wuya's face turned to worry, realizing she suddenly wasn't even making a dent anymore. The fox continued to walk forward, as Wuya's power slowly slipped.

Kimiko pushed one last time, giving it everything she had. She thought of her dead parents…her home and job…her best friend…the temple, Master Fung and Dojo…Omi…Clay…and most of all, Raimundo. And with that, one last beam of energy shot out of her hands, piercing through Wuya's beam and hitting her straight in the chest.

Wuya's eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she screamed in intense pain. Volts and volts of electric energy pulsed through her body and veins, shocking her core and every cell she had. Her body shook and trembled with such force, her teeth clattered and shuddered her jaw. Kimiko stopped suddenly, bringing her current to a halt and instantly ending everything. Her body powered down and stopped glowing. She exhaled slowly and deeply, staring at Wuya's still body. Wuya's mouth hung open and her green eyes were still rolled back. Then, slowly, her body fell backward and into the ground. The earth stood still and was quiet….

Kimiko ran towards her body, the ashes falling from the sky. The fires finally burned out and the lightning had stopped…all was quiet for once.

When she got there, she looked down on Wuya's body. She seemed lifeless…although Kimiko could still feel a slow heartbeat beating within her. She sighed in relief, not knowing if she could live with killing someone. Wuya's finger twitched slightly and Kimiko already knew that she was healing herself. She took out the puzzle box and opened it. There was a green flash, as Wuya was sucked back into the box. Kimiko stood back up, shutting the box and staring at it. For once, Kimiko was at a loss for words, as the wind blew her hair gently. Steam rose off her skin and her gi was full of holes and torn up.

"I'm tired of darkness…" Raimundo muttered to Clay, never taking his eyes off her. He looked up into the sky, clearing the black clouds that have covered the sky for so many years. The thickness began to slowly fade, as a bright blue sky suddenly appeared.

Clay walked over to Omi, who was still on his knees and staring at a frozen Chase, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Omi stood up, letting Clay keep his hand on his shoulder.

"It truly does amaze me how people are they way they choose. Chase Young was, indeed, a monster," Omi muttered, as Clay looked into Chase's frozen eyes.

"Where there's love, there's hatred. It has to go hand in hand…otherwise the world wouldn't be balanced," Clay explained.

"Yes Clay, thank you…I know that now," Omi smiled, gazing behind him toward Guan and Hannibal, who were both tied up in vines. Then he glanced at Jack and Ashley, both smiling and enjoying the suns amazing warmth. Dyris then ran up to them, embracing Ashley and a friendly hug. Both girls smiled and laughed, joyous tears falling down their cheeks.

When Kimiko looked up, she saw the radiant and luminous sun bearing its dazzling rays upon her. Tears began to pour from her eyes once more, now accepting the fact that it was finally over. She gripped the puzzle box with force, never letting go. Despite what she was feeling, a mix of joy and sadness, she smiled while nodding her head, suddenly thinking of her parents. She lived another day…and for once she knew she deserved it.

"Kimiko."

The smile immediately left her face and her eyes widened, gulping down everything she could. She slowly turned around to see him standing casually, simply watching her while she gazed longingly into the sky. "Rai…" Despite battling an immortal witch, she was suddenly terrified of the man standing in front of her. Her cheeks burned and flushed a deep red, while her feet mindlessly took a few steps back. Embarrassment washed over her, the humiliation too much to bear by just looking at him. "I…I didn't hear you come over…" She took a few more steps back, wanting to run as far away as she could.

His brow rose in confusion, wondering why she was retreating. "That was some show you put on."

"Y-yeah, well, you know…occupational hazard, what can you do? B-but we should really get back to the temple, Master Fung must be worried," Kimiko stammered, feeling her cheeks continue to burn. She mentally cursed herself for sounding like such an idiot. She quickly turned around, ready to sprint off when…

"Kimiko," he repeated. She bit her lip, reluctantly turning around to face him. She jumped and gasped, for he was suddenly right in front of her, mere inches apart. She looked into his face, his grinning face, and stared into his eyes. Her eye twitched in fury at his smugness.

"Who do you think you are?" she poked his firm chest, as she spoke loudly. "Wipe that _damn_ smirk off your face for once in your life, because it's not cute! Just because I confessed one of my deepest, darkest secrets, you think you're _so_ cool, don't you? Well guess what, you're not! So don't be so proud and _smirk_ at me as if you know everything and think you're so important!"

Raimundo's face remained the same, as he gazed in amusement at her. Her face was still red with anger and embarrassment, and he couldn't help but smile with infatuation. Since his attitude wasn't changing, she huffed in humiliation and swiftly turned around. He caught her arm quickly, spinning her around and bringing her into his arms. He wrapped his secure arms around her waist, bringing her in close. Her mouth dropped in surprise, looking bewildered.

"What are you doing?"

"_Don't_ talk…it's my turn to speak," Raimundo pressed his hand to her full lips. His hand trailed up to her forehead and down her cheek, while the other one brushed her long hair gently. "When I left the temple, I thought I was really losing something important to me. I thought I had really lost you. I thought I was never going to see you again. And when this all happened, it was like a miracle had finally occurred. It was then I realized…I never stopped loving you the way I did when I was younger."

She felt frozen in place, as her mouth hung slightly. The wind was knocked right out of her…

"And then fear consumed me once again…the same fear that I couldn't handle when we were teens…when I couldn't tell you how I really felt," he continued, gazing at her intently. "Kim…you take my breath away…you give me life…you make me feel free….you're everything to me. I love you so much."

Kimiko could no longer wait; she lunged at him with intensity. There lips met instantly, moving together as one with more passion and craze than anything they've ever felt. His breath was cold, while hers was hot, as each intertwined with one another. Kimiko wrapped her arms around his nape, while his hands roamed where they pleased. Their lips followed each others, moving quickly and full of force. Her taste and smell was intoxicating, wanting more and more every second as the passionate kiss progressed.

In the heat of it all, even though Kimiko wanted more, she broke apart, breathing heavily while he calmly stared at her. She smiled fondly, as she buried her face in his chest, embracing each other warmly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Same reason as you, I guess," he sighed, putting his face in her hair.

"I suppose that's what fear can do to us," she said, suddenly feeling stupid. She chuckled lightly, "That and the fact I thought you already had a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? When did I ever say that?" he looked at her questioningly.

"Oh well I thought…um never mind, I don't want to ruin this moment," Kimiko smiled, extra happy. In the midst of all their talking, a sudden applause was heard behind them. Kimiko turned around to see Clay and Omi clapping, to which Ashley and Dyris joined in. Jack stood behind Ashley, still a little cautious.

"It's about damn time!" Clay called out. Raimundo rolled his eyes and shook his head, as both walked over to the group, hand in hand.

The sun was shining and the day was perfect…and for once in a long time, all was perfect…

* * *

_**Three months later…**_

The newly painted temple glowed with brilliance and magnificent color. The monks were just finishing the last of the painting, as the wind blew gently with perfect ease. They jumped off the roofs, landing perfectly on the ground, completely finished with the royal blue paint and gold trimmings. Birds chirped and swooped down on the newly refurbished fountain that was spewing fresh water. The new temple buildings stood tall and majestic, giving new life to the temple.

Omi watched patiently on the roof, scrutinizing all of the monks' hard work. Dojo popped out of his gi to stare with him, smiling as big as he could. He didn't want to cry, but it was hard not to; everything was beautiful once again, just like it used to be. Master Fung was still on the ground, giving orders and directing the monks.

"I missed this," Dojo muttered.

"As did I, my old friend," Omi replied, nodding. "It looks even better than it did before."

"Kid, _anything_ looked better than it did before," Dojo said. "My toenails looked better than the old temple."

"I would not go that far, Dojo," Omi made a disgusted face. Omi pursed his lips, watching the monks carefully reel out Chase, who was still frozen in the block of ice. Behind him, a monk was holding onto Wuya's box, almost too afraid to touch it. They reeled Chase to the newest and most secure building out of the entire temple; the dungeon. Hannibal and Guan were already secured inside, chained and locked up. Chase was going to be kept in a freezer, thanks to one of Kimiko's bright ideas. "Kimiko also suggested video cameras, but none of the monks know how to work such devices, including myself."

"A good tutorial never hurt anyone," Dojo agreed. "I still can't believe you turned him into a human popsicle."

"I would use the word 'human' lightly," Omi spat, narrowing his eyes and watching the metal doors shut tightly. His instincts suddenly perked, as his head shifted towards the main gate. A huge smile crept on his face, "Clay has finally arrived!"

Before Dojo could protest, Omi jumped swiftly though the air onto the other roofs, running toward the entrance. He flipped off the last one, landing on the ground and sprinting off once more. Clay grinned, watching one of his best friends run towards them like a bull. Emily smiled with him, standing close to Clay while holding their tiny baby girl in her arms. Omi finally joined them, already blurting how long the few months had been.

"Temple looks great, Omi," Clay smiled, putting his arm around his wife. "Have the others arrived?"

"No, you are the first. This is most exciting!" Omi jumped. Clay led Emily through the temple, as her eyes glistened with admiration. Clay introduced Emily to Master Fung.

"Did you recover most the wu?" Clay asked.

"Oh yes we did. With the help of Jack Spicer and the other monks, we were able to recover all of the shen gong wu," Omi answered triumphantly.

"Well that's good, I bet Clay here thought he'd have to lift the whole mountain to retrieve all of them," Raimundo spoke out, walking towards the group with luggage in his hands.

"A pleasure as always, Rai," Clay smiled, as Raimundo dropped his luggage and some monks took it away. "How were your last days in Rio?"

"I'm definitely going to miss it, but I'll visit often," Raimundo replied with a shrug.

"The wedding was beautiful in Rio, Raimundo. I had so much fun," Emily complimented.

"Leave it to Kim and Keiko to throw a party," Raimundo smiled in agreement, remembering the day perfectly.

"Well I'm glad you're adjusting well," Clay nodded.

"For her, I'll do anything," Raimundo admitted, now noticing that Clay's wife was holding something in her arms. He jumped with excitement, "Sweet Texas! You guys had a baby!" Emily giggled, handing the baby over to him. He took her gently, looking at her big blue eyes that matched her fathers.

"Meet Caroline Bailey, the newest addition to the team," Clay announced with a smile.

"She won't be fightin' any evil till she's older, young man," Emily narrowed her eyes at her husband, who grinned sheepishly.

"I could've sworn she was holding a doll…" Omi mumbled, slightly confused as Dojo stifled a laugh. Raimundo suddenly jerked his head and looked up toward the sky with a big smile. A helicopter could be heard in the distance, sounding louder as it got closer to the temple. Omi's face instantly paled, as his palms began to sweat. "Dojo, how do I look? Do I look sufficient? No wait…I need to look better than sufficient!"

The wind picked up as the helicopter landed in the open field in front of the temple, as Kimiko exited out of it. The chopper shut down, as the blades slowed down to a halt. Keiko followed after her, trying to hold all of her heavy luggage. Omi sprinted as fast as he could, rushing past the temple gates and knocking over Kimiko to get to Keiko. Kimiko narrowed her eyes, watching Omi embrace Keiko with a large hug and begin to kiss her.

"Oh hi Kimiko, nice to see you on this lovely day," Kimiko muttered sarcastically, picking herself up and dusting off. A few sparks came off her body as she continued to dust it off. Kimiko had to avert her eyes at one point, for they really started getting into it.

"Damn Omi, get a room," Raimundo antagonized, as Omi pulled away quickly with a sudden blush. "I particularly don't like my wife to get assaulted either."

"I'm fine, but I am worried that Keiko is now going to live here," Kimiko said with a disconcerting face.

"Don't worry, it won't be like this when the new students get here," Keiko assured, despite the look of disappointment on Omi's face.

"Well I hope so…I don't want to regret my decision on letting you reside here," Master Fung warned, raising his brow.

"Trust me Master Fung, I'll pull the leash when necessary," Keiko assured. Omi grumbled, helping Keiko with her many bags, as everyone walked back into the temple.

"I can't believe you're finally moving to Japan," Clay said, patting Raimundo's back.

"Took a couple of months, but everything is finally in order. I can't wait either; I already have a job interview with one of Kim's corporate buyers. They seem to be really interested in what I've got in store," Raimundo explained proudly. "I'm bringing the sun and heat back in that foreign place."

"I'm proud of you, partner. You've definitely stepped up the game."

"Was there any doubt?" Raimundo asked rhetorically, smirking widely. Kimiko rolled her eyes, turning to Emily.

"I seriously wonder how he can stand with the heavy weight of his ego on his shoulders," Kimiko joked. "It's great to see you again. I couldn't get a chance to know you at the wedding."

"The pleasure is all mine, darling. I've heard so much about you myself," Emily replied with a friendly smile. Everyone continued to talk and mingle, enjoying the wonderful and new atmosphere the temple brought. An hour went by before any of the other guests had arrived.

"You started the party without us?" a voice called out, as everyone looked toward the entrance to see Jack and Ashley. His black eyeliner was gone and his eyes showed the same friendliness that he had possessed in the past. He smiled jokingly, "I'm offended."

"That's what happens when you're late, Spicer," Raimundo grinned. Jack smiled knowingly and shook hands with Raimundo, while Ashley slowly waddled her way up to the group. Her abdomen had grown rather large over the months, as Kimiko greeted her with a smile.

"How's Dyris?"

"Still partying it up in Jamaica, being herself of course," Ashley replied, rubbing her bump.

"Who am I to judge?" Kimiko giggled. "Everyone celebrates in their own way."

"Except hers is a little more…promiscuous than others," Ashley laughed with her, making conversation. She took a look at the temple, "Last time I was here I was stealing shen gong wu while destroying it."

"Amazing how life changes so suddenly," commend Kimiko, agreeing with her.

"The new students will be here soon. Your Xiaolin attire will be delivered shortly for you to change in," Master Fung announced.

"Finally! I will shape these new students into brilliant warriors like myself!" Omi shouted. Keiko rolled her eyes.

"Um…we're teachers too, Omi," Raimundo said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, but you will only visit once in awhile! I still live here, Raimundo," Omi countered, as Raimundo shook his head.

"You forgot about Jack, Omi. He's gonna be a regular teacher, like yourself," Clay spoke up.

"That is right! Jack Spicer is my fellow colleague now!" Omi bellowed, jumping towards Jack and hanging on him. Jack's eyes widened at how personal Omi was. "Of course I am better than you, so you may have to take some notes from me first."

"Get off me, cue ball," Jack said with irritation, as everyone else chuckled. The monks finally came and delivered their gi's and pants, ready for them to change into. Jack felt the material, nodding at his black gi. "No bad, but I might put a few personal touches on it though."

Everyone changed into their temple attire, ready for new students to arrive. Everyone waited in the front of the temple, watching the dust in the distance, telling them they were almost here. Kimiko's gaze wandered from her gorgeous wedding ring to Ashley's baby that was inside her. She bit her lip, gripping Raimundo's hand, as he looked down on her. She gave him a questioning look, as he nodded, mentally telling her that it was a good time. She exhaled deeply, still holding his hand affectionately.

"Guys, before the other students get here, there is something I would like to say first," Kimiko announced, as all eyes turned on them. She saw the bus climb over the hill and drive towards them, almost to the field. She smiled big, "I'm pregnant."

Everyone smiled and cheered, congratulating the new parents. Emily and Ashley walked up to her, already gushing about their personal experiences, as Keiko shrieked and gave Kimiko a huge hug. Clay tipped his hat to Raimundo, smiling proudly, as Omi continued to blabber on how Keiko needed to be pregnant now, much to her disagreement. The bus finally stopped and the doors opened, as many teenagers from across the world came out and greeted the new masters.

The day was perfect, and soon the sun began to set. Kimiko snuggled up to Raimundo's chest, watching the sun as the students continued to talk. Everything was perfect…and Kimiko knew that nothing could ever break her courage again. Until evil spurred and rose once again, she knew everything was going to be good.

She stared into the sky, as Raimundo took her into his strong arms and flew her into the clouds. She smiled, staring into orange clouds shining in the sky. She couldn't say a word.

She was positively _speechless_...

* * *

_**Chapter 14:**_

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews and thoughts. I loved writing this story, but you guys made it even better…**_

_**Until next time…**_

_**SilverShadow65**_


End file.
